


Verspätete Rache

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri muss feststellen, dass die Vergangenheit weder vergeben noch vergessen ist. Doch es ist Tohma der den Preis dafür bezahlt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Das Telefon klingelte durchdringend. Mit einem leisen Fluch löste Eiri sich von seinem schlummernden Geliebten und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Bist du bereit, mir meine Wünsche zu erfüllen?“

Eiri bemühte sich, die Schleier der Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die ihn immer noch umfangen hielten. „Wer ist da?!“

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung lachte leise. „Yuki Kitazawa.“

„WAS?!“ Mit einem Schlag war Eiri hellwach. „Wer sind Sie? Wenn das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll...“

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mit so etwas scherzen? Yuki Kitazawa war mein Bruder und ich weiß, dass du ihn getötet hast.“

Der Raum schien sich auf einmal um Eiri zu drehen und mit wild klopfendem Herzen presste er den Hörer ans Ohr. „Woher...“

„Woher ich die Wahrheit kenne? Ich bin nicht so dumm und leichtgläubig wie die Polizei. Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt und nur du kannst es gewesen sein. Niemand sonst kommt in Frage.“

„Was wollen Sie?“

„Ah...du zeigst dich vernünftig. Was ich will ist ganz einfach. Ich will, dass dein Leben ebenso zerstören, wie du meins zerstört hast. Du sollst leiden. Geh an die Presse und enthülle der ganzen Welt, dass der berühmte Eiri Yuki ein gemeiner Mörder ist.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Ich habe nichts zu enthüllen.“ Eiri umklammerte den Hörer so fest, dass er glaubte, das Plastik knacken zu hören.

„Das ist wirklich bedauerlich. Aber du solltest noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Bedeutet dein Freund dir wirklich gar nichts?“

Eiri warf einen zärtlichen Blick auf Shiuchi, der sich verhalten regte. Bisher hatte dieser nichts von dem Anruf mitbekommen und Eiri hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde. „Mein Freund ist hier bei mir in Sicherheit.“

„Eiri, Eiri, du enttäuscht mich. Du hast doch bestimmt noch mehr Freunde! Denk mal scharf nach! Fällt dir wirklich niemand mehr ein?!“

Erst jetzt verstand Eiri, wovon der Mann sprach. „Tohma!“

„Bingo!“ Kitazawa schnurrte beinahe vor Behagen. „Ich hoffe in seinem Interesse, dass er dir etwas bedeutet.“

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?!“

„Noch nichts. Aber wenn du dich weigerst, mir zu geben, was ich fordere, dann wird er darunter leiden müssen.“

„Sie bluffen.“ Eiri rieb sich über die Stirn in der Hoffnung, die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden. „Tohma ist nicht in Gefahr. Sie können ihm nichts anhaben.“

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“ Kitazawa wickelte sich die Telefonschnur um den Finger und sah auf seine Uhr. Wenn alles planmäßig verlaufen war, dann war er der Erfüllung seines Wunsches einen großen Schritt näher gerückt.

„Ja, das glaube ich. Wissen Sie was? Sie sind nicht der erste, der meint, mich erpressen zu müssen. Bisher habe ich niemals nachgegeben und das werde ich auch bei Ihnen nicht anfangen.“ Eiri warf den Hörer auf die Gabel.

„Was ist passiert?!“ Shiuchi stützte sich gähnend auf seine Ellbogen auf.

„Nichts. Nur ein schlechter Scherz.“ Eiri stand auf. „Schlaf weiter. Ich hole mir etwas zu trinken.“

Die Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass es möglicherweise ein Fehler gewesen war, den Anrufer nicht ernst zu nehmen, ignorierte er.

 

~~~

 

Tohma streckte sich langsam und versuchte vergeblich, die verspannten Muskeln in seinen Schultern zu lösen. Seit fast acht Stunden saß er ohne Unterbrechung an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete sich durch Tabellen, Aufträge und Statistiken und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er mittlerweile mehr als genug davon.

Es war höchste Zeit, aufzuhören. Mit einem letzten hoffnungslosen Versuch, die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, die sich von seinem Nacken durch den gesamten Körper zogen, machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen.

Er war allein im Gebäude. Alle anderen waren mittlerweile nach Hause gegangen und das machte ihm klar, dass es auch für ihn Zeit wurde. Schon wieder hatte er länger gearbeitet, als er vorgehabt hatte. Mika würde sauer sein.

Die Eingangshalle war ebenso leer wie das restliche Gebäude und Tohma konnte sich eines unangenehmen Schauers nicht erwehren, als er sich der Tür näherte, nur begleitet vom leisen Geräusch seiner eigenen Schritte auf dem kalten Marmorboden.

Kühle Nachtluft umspielte sein Gesicht, als er endlich draußen angekommen war. Abwesend tastete er nach seinen Wagenschlüsseln, bis ihm einfiel, dass er an diesem Morgen mit dem Taxi gefahren war. Sein Wagen befand sich in Reparatur und Tohma hatte auf einen Leihwagen verzichtet. Warum eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht mehr und es war auch gleichgültig. Wozu ein Taxi rufen? Die Nacht war angenehm, trotz ihrer Kühle und aus einem spontanen Entschluß heraus, machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause.

Während er zügig durch die unbelebten Straßen schritt, wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem nächsten Projekt und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Tohma verfluchte sich für seine Vergeßlichkeit. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb. Er musste heute Nacht noch packen und zu einem geschäftlichen Treffen nach London fliegen. Zum Glück war er nicht mehr weit von seiner Wohnung entfernt.

Er ging immer schneller, rannte beinahe. Es war nicht mehr allzu weit, nur noch knapp fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß. Fast schon im Laufschritt bog er in eine Seitenstraße ein und eilte an dem leerstehenden Gebäude vorbei, dessen gesamte Front von einem meterhohen Bauzaun verdeckt wurde.

Wann die damit wohl mal fertig würden? Schon seit Monaten wurde an dem alten Gemäuer gebaut, ohne jeden ersichtlichen Fortschritt.

Gedankenversunken bemerkte er zu spät, daß er nicht mehr allein war. Vor ihm wuchsen zwei Schatten aus einer Lücke im Bauzaun und versperrten seinen Weg.

„Na, wohin so schnell?!“ Der größere der beiden Schatten, seiner Silhouette nach mindestens ein Schwergewichtler, knipste seine Taschenlampe an und leuchtete ihm damit direkt ins Gesicht.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?! Geld?!“ Er war nervös, doch er würde sich dies nicht anmerken lassen. Lass sie deine Angst spüren und du bist verloren. „Hier! Ihr könnt alles haben!“

Er wollte nach seiner Brieftasche greifen, doch die nächsten Worte die er hörte, ließen ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.

„Das ist der richtige!“ Einer der beiden verglich sein Gesicht mit einem Foto, während der andere ihm ein kaltes Lächeln schenkte.

„Es geht nicht um Geld!“ Der größere sprang auf ihn zu. Es ging so schnell, dass er keine Zeit hatte, zu reagieren.

Ein Lappen preßte sich auf sein Gesicht. Das musste Chloroform sein. Er kannte es nicht, doch was sonst... Dann wusste er von nichts mehr.

 

~~~

 

„Wir haben ihn!“ Einer der beiden, die den Präsidenten von NG gekidnappt hatten, wies auf die Schlafzimmertür in seinem Rücken. „Er ist da drin und schläft. Wir haben ihm ein bißchen mehr gegeben.“

„Gute Arbeit!“ Kitazawa warf ihm einen prallgefüllten Umschlag zu. „Das war vorerst alles. Den Rest mache ich allein!“

Die Tür klappte zu. Kitazawa ging ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Seine beiden Handlanger hatten den immer noch betäubten Tohma Seguchi auf das Bett gelegt. Kitazawa setzte sich neben das Bett und gönnte sich einige Minuten das Vergnügen, seinen Gefangenen genau zu betrachten.

Oh ja, das war der richtige. Das war derjenige, der rücksichtslos und eiskalt berechnend Unglück über seine Familie gebracht und ihn selbst zu einem Leben verurteilt hatte, dass er niemals führen wollte.

Kitazawa war zufrieden. Dem Plan, den er sich in den letzten Monaten seines Lebens ausgedacht hatte, stand nun nichts mehr im Weg.

Er hatte Tohma schon lange beobachtet, denn es war natürlich nicht so einfach, an den Präsidenten einer großen Plattenfirma heranzukommen, doch seine Geduld hatte sich ausgezahlt. Heute endlich war ihm sein Glück hold gewesen.

Sein Blick strich über die schlanke Gestalt, die reglos auf seinem Bett ruhte und während er in Gedanken noch einmal seinen Plan durchging, machte er sich daran, Tohma zu entkleiden. Langsam zog er ihm Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück vom Körper und jedes bißchen Haut, was zu sehen war, wurde von ihm gestreichelt.

Seine Finger glitten mit wachsender Erregung über die weiche, seidige Haut des Präsidenten und vor seinen Augen erstand die Vergangenheit zu neuem Leben und auf einmal glaubte er, sein ermordeter älterer Bruder sei mit ihm in diesem Zimmer, so nah fühlte er sich diesem.

Schon als er klein gewesen war, hatte er sich vorgenommen, irgendwann einmal wie sein Bruder zu werden. Er hatte die Aktivitäten des Älteren von weitem beobachtet, hatte versucht sich alles zu merken und beständig an sich selbst gearbeitet. Sein Traum war es gewesen, zusammen mit seinem Bruder zu arbeiten und gemeinsam reich und mächtig zu werden. Doch dieser Traum wurde gemeinsam mit Yuki begraben.

Was genau an diesem Tag geschehen war, wusste niemand. Außer Tohma und Eiri natürlich, da alle anderen Beteiligten tot waren, doch Kitazawa konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen.

Yuki hatte ihm erzählt, dass einige seiner Auftraggeber Interesse an hübschen blonden Jungen hatten und Eiri hatte alle ihre Kriterien erfüllt. Kitazawa erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Yuki ihm von seinem Plan berichtet hatte, Eiri diesen Männer zuzuführen. Yuki war so glücklich gewesen, so voller Vorfreude... alles war perfekt geplant gewesen, doch am nächsten Morgen war er tot. Erschossen von Eiri Uesugi. Kitazawa kannte die Wahrheit. Er wusste genau, dass Tohma gar nicht anwesend gewesen war und er wusste, dass der junge Eiri den Abzug betätigt hatte. Diese Informationen hatte er in mühevoller Kleinarbeit über die Jahre hinweg aus Polizeiberichten und dem erschlossen, was Augenzeugen ihm berichtet hatten. Hätte die Polizei nur ein wenig gründlicher nachgeforscht, auch ihnen hätten diese Unstimmigkeiten auffallen müssen.

Aber das war nun gleichgültig. Die fehlenden Beweise würden bald keine Rolle mehr spielen, denn nun hatte er den passenden Köder, um Eiri in die Falle zu locken.

Ein unheimliches Funkeln trat in Kitazawas Augen. Endlich konnte er Rache nehmen. Endlich konnte er denjenigen bestrafen, der seinen Bruder getötet hatte, konnte ihn für all das leiden lassen, was er ihm angetan hatte.

Durch Yukis Tod war ihm die Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft genommen worden. Er konnte einfach nicht vergessen, konnte diese Tat nicht vergeben. Es waren Jahre vergangen, doch die Erinnerungen brannten immer noch in seinem Geist als wäre es gestern gewesen. Noch immer träumte er von seinem Bruder und dem Tag, an dem sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten.

Über die Jahre hatte er sich vorgenommen, seinem älteren Bruder nachzueifern und bald schon würde er seinem Ziel, wie Yuki zu werden, einen Schritt näher kommen. Wie lange hatte er davon geträumt, sich diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen!

Das letzte Kleidungsstück fiel seinen Händen zum Opfer und nun konnte er einen ungehinderten Blick auf das werfen, was er bald besitzen wollte. Er stand auf und holte die Handschellen hervor, die er extra für diesen Anlass gekauft hatte und kettete die Hände seines Opfers am Kopfteil des Bettes fest. Dann verlies er den Raum. Er musste noch einiges erledigen, ehe er sich seinem Vergnügen widmen konnte.

 

~~~

 

Als Tohma erwachte, fand er sich in einem ihm unbekannten Zimmer wieder. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Erinnerung wiederkehrte und noch ein wenig länger, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er nackt mit gefesselten Händen auf einem Bett lag.

Eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr ihn. Vergeblich zerrte er an den Handschellen, die seine Hände über seinem Kopf festhielten.

„Du bist wach? Wie schön.“

Erschrocken wandte Thoma den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme hörte. „Wer sind Sie? Was soll das? Machen Sie mich auf der Stelle los oder Sie werden es bereuen!“

Der Mann lachte nur, was Tohma dazu veranlaßte, noch einmal an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. „Was soll das?! Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle gehen!“

„Das kann ich nicht!“ Kitazawa setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann, mit seinen Händen die weiche Haut auf der Brust seines Opfers zu erkunden. „Ich habe noch sehr viel mit dir vor. Ich werde dich für all deine Sünden büßen lassen.“

„Sie sind verrückt. Ich kenne Sie nicht.“

„Sagt dir der Name Yuki Kiazawa etwas? Oh ja, ich kann sehen, dass du dich erinnerst. Yuki war mein älterer Bruder und ihr habt ihn auf dem Gewissen.“

Tohma schloß für einige Sekunden die Augen. Es war soweit. Der Tag, vor dem er sich immer gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen. Seit er NG gegründet hatte, hatte er sich sehr viele Feinde gemacht. So etwas blieb nicht aus, wenn man der Präsident einer Firma wurde. Das Geschäft war hart und jeder war sich selbst der Nächste. Seit Jahren ahnte er, dass er irgendwann für seine Taten zur Kasse gebeten würde, doch er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es auf diese Art und Weise geschah.

Die nächsten Worte des Mannes holten ihn abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Du bist die Waffe, mit der ich Eiri zerstören werde, Tohma. Wie ist es? Gefällt dir deine neue Aufgabe?“

Tohma bemühte sich, nicht laut aufzulachen. „Sie haben leider den Falschen erwischt. Ich bedeute Eiri nichts. Er wird wegen mir bestimmt keine schlaflosen Nächte haben.“

„Unterschätz mich nicht, Tohma. Wenn er erst sieht, was ich mit dir gemacht habe... glaub mir, er wird sich Vorwürfe machen. Du hast ihn immer beschützt, nicht wahr? Und jetzt, wo es an ihm wäre, dich zu beschützen, wird er kläglich versagen.“ Kitazawa lehnte sich vor, bis sein Mund dicht an Tohmas Ohr ruhte. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe? Du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht. Ich habe Wochen gebraucht, bis sich eine Gelegenheit bot, dich zu erwischen.“

„Soll ich mich für die Umstände entschuldigen oder Ihnen zu Ihrer Ausdauer gratulieren?!“ Tohma kam die Situation zunehmend unwirklich vor. Sekunden später schnappte er nach Luft, als der Mann ihm einen heftigen Schlag in den Magen verpaßte.

„Du solltest mich nicht ärgern! Siehst du, wozu du mich gezwungen hast?!“ Kitazawa beugte sich vor und sah Tohma in die Augen. „Du bist schön!“ Er küßte ihn heftig, zwang Tohma, seine Lippen zu öffnen. Seine Zunge nahm gierig Tohmas Mund in Besitz.

Als Kitazawa ihn endlich freigab, spürte Tohma Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er musste mehrmals schlucken, um sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Soll ich dir erzählen, was ich mit dir vorhabe?“ Kitazawa ließ seine Hand spielerisch über Tohmas Hals gleiten, nur um Sekunden später überraschend seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut zu graben. Das schmerzerfüllte Keuchen seines Gefangenen schien ihm zu gefallen. „Du wirst für einige Zeit mein Gast sein. Für wie lange hängt davon ab wie kooperativ Eiri sich erweist. Je schneller Eiri auf meine Forderungen eingeht, desto schneller werde ich dich freilassen.“

„Sie sind krank. Glauben Sie denn, Eiri wäre so leichtgläubig Ihnen zu trauen? Er weiß genau, dass Sie mich töten, sobald Sie haben was Sie wollen. Warum also sollte er Ihnen irgendetwas geben?“

„Weil wir in der Zwischenzeit werden wir ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben werden. Glaub mir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann wirst du alles tun, was ich von dir verlange! Und Eiri werden wir an unseren Spielen teilhaben lassen.“

Tohma starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!“, stammelte er schließlich und versuchte, Kitazawas Händen zu entkommen, die immer noch über seinen Körper streichelten.

Der Mann schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. „Wir werden ganz langsam anfangen. Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, du lernst schnell!“

„Nein!“ Tohma wand sich verzweifelt hin und her. „Man wird mich suchen!“

„Sicher wird man dich suchen, doch finden...nein, finden wird man dich nicht! Wenn ich es nicht will, dann wirst du nie wieder frei sein!“ Kitazawa umfasste Tohmas Hüften und drehte ihn herum. Tohma unterdrückte mühsam einen panischen Aufschrei, als er auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam. Er trat um sich und hatte die Befriedigung, einen Treffer zu landen. Kitazawa ging mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen zu Boden. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, brannte in seinen Augen kalte Wut.

„Alles was nun passiert, hast du nur dir selbst zuzuschreiben.“ Kitazawa ging zur Tür und rief etwas auf den Gang hinaus. Wenige Sekunden später erschien einer der Männer, die Tohma entführt hatten im Raum. Kitazawa wies auf Tohma. „Hilf mir mal.“

Diesmal gab es nichts, was Tohma dagegen unternehmen konnte, mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bett festgebunden zu werden. In seinem Rücken hörte er Kitazawa, der irgendetwas zu suchen schien, doch er konnte sich nicht weit genug umdrehen, um zu sehen, was geschah.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Kitazawa setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte über seine Hüfte, dann ließ seine Hand auf Tohmas Hintern ruhen.

„Du warst wirklich ungezogen. Ich werde dich bestrafen müssen.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Hand herabschnellen. Die Wucht des Schlages färbte die blasse Haut fast augenblicklich rot. Kitazawa bewunderte das Ergebnis zufrieden. „Du bist so wundervoll blass. Ich werde meine Spuren sehr lange auf dir genießen dürfen.“

Mit einer Hand tastete er nach dem Reitgerte, die er unter dem Bett verborgen hatte und ließ sie prüfend durch die Luft schnellen.

„Bereit für Lektion Nummer eins?“ fragte er spöttisch, dann klatschte der erste Schlag von vielen auf Tohmas ungeschützten Rücken herab.

 

~~~

 

Am nächsten Morgen fand Eiri einen gefütterten Umschlag in der Post. Verwundert packte er ihn aus. Ein Videoband fiel ihm in die Hand und mit einem Stirnrunzeln durchsuchte er noch einmal den Umschlag, aber außer dem Band befand sich nichts darin.

Unschlüssig drehte er die Kassette hin und her. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier. Er setzte sich vor den Fernseher und spielte das Band ab.


	2. Chapter 2

Mit zitternden Händen schaltete Eiri den Videorekorder aus und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Bildschirm in beruhigendem Schwarz versank.

Er schloß für einige Sekunden die Augen, doch es half ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil. Fast schien es, als seien die Bilder, die er gerade noch gesehen hatte, auf seiner Netzhaut eingebrannt, wo sie sich immer und immer wiederholten, ganz so, als wollten sie ihn in seiner Hilflosigkeit verhöhnen.

So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Wie konnte jemand einem anderen solche Dinge antun? Dabei war es noch nicht einmal so sehr das, was Kitazawa getan hatte. Es war vielmehr die ‚Art‘, wie er seine Tat ausgeführt hatte. Diese Kälte und Methodik, diese eisige Präzision, mit der Kitazawa die Schläge gegen Tohmas ungeschützten Körper geführt hatte, war mehr, als der Schriftsteller ertragen konnte.

Eiri benötigte drei Anläufe, ehe er seine Zigarette zum Brennen brachte, doch dann inhalierte er in tiefen Zügen. Was nun? Die Polizei rufen? Das wäre wohl das sinnvollste, das einzig richtige. Doch dann müsste er zugeben, was damals geschehen war, würde sich der neugierigen Presse stellen müssen, die er nun schon so lange aus seinem Leben ferngehalten hatte.

War er wirklich bereit... Das Klingeln des Telefons riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken und enthob ihn vorerst einer Entscheidung.

„Ja?“

„Hast du mein Geschenk schon angesehen?“

Eiri umklammerte den Hörer so fest, das es leise in dem Plastik knackte. „Warum haben Sie das getan?“

„Ich habe nur auf dich reagiert, Eiri. Du hast mich nicht ernst genommen. Es war deine unkooperative Haltung, die mich dazu getrieben hat. Dazu hätte es nicht kommen müssen. Es ist alles nur deine Schuld.“

„Lassen Sie mich mit Tohma reden!“

Kitazawa lachte leise. „Soll ich dich für deine Unverschämtheit auch noch belohnen? Ich denke nicht.“

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?! Lebt er...lebt er noch?“ Eiri wagte kaum, diese Frage zu stellen, aus Angst vor der Antwort, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg, um sicher zu sein.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde meinen Trumpf so einfach ausspielen? Hältst du mich für so blöd?!“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton zu mir!“ Die steigende Anspannung in Kitazawas Stimme machte Eiri klar, dass er schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Rasch versuchte er, ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch der andere hörte nicht. „Du glaubst wohl, nur weil du ein berühmter Autor bist, kannst du dir alles erlauben? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Eiri! Du hast wohl immer noch nicht verstanden. Ich bin derjenige, der die Fäden in der Hand hält und ich bestimme über dein Handeln!“

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich wollte nur...“

„Ich weiß genau, was du wolltest und ich kann dir versichern, dass es dir leid tun wird.“

„Was meinen Sie damit?“ Eiri wusste, wie verzweifelt er klang, doch es ließ sich nicht verhindern. Warum nur fühlte sich jeder durch seine Worte angegriffen, auch wenn sie nicht so gemeint gewesen waren? Was hatte er an sich, dass die anderen unbeabsichtigt zur Weißglut trieb?

„War das nicht eindeutig?“ Die übelkeitserregende Freundlichkeit des Mannes war kaum zu ertragen.

„Nein! Bitte...!“ Doch die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war das sanfte Klicken, als Kitazawa auflegte.

 

~~~

 

Kitazawa legte behutsam den Hörer auf die Gabel, obwohl sein Innerstes in Aufruhr war. Eiri respektierte ihn nicht. Er nahm ihn nicht ernst. Nun gut. Er würde es noch lernen.

Zärtlich malten seine Fingerspitzen das Gesicht seines Bruders nach, das ihn aus einem silbernen Bilderrahmen heraus anlächelte. „Keine Sorge, Yuki. Ich verspreche dir, er wird für deinen Tod büßen. Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld.“

Er verließ sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war ein unbestreitbarer Vorteil, dass sein Bruder ihm genügend Geld vererbt hatte, um sich eine Villa auf dem Land leisten zu können. Weit weg von jeglicher Zivilisation, hatte Kitazawa sich ein riesiges Anwesen gekauft und lebte sicher in der Gewißheit, dass es gut bewacht und für Fremde absolut unzugänglich war. Und natürlich konnte auch niemand, der drinnen war, ohne weiteres hinaus.

Leise zog er die Schlafzimmertür auf und ging hinein.

 

~~~

 

Das einzige was Tohma fühlen konnte, waren Schmerzen. Er hatte eine furchtbare Nacht hinter sich. Seit Stunden lag er nun schon gefesselt auf dem Bett. Sein ganzer Körper brannte von den Schlägen, die Kitazawa ihm verpasst hatte und tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er Angst. Angst vor dem Augenblick, in dem Kitazawa zu ihm zurückkommen würde.

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür. Kitazawa trat ein, ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Zügen. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Er setzte sich zu seinem Gefangenen auf das Bett und legte eine Hand auf Tohmas Rücken, wo er die von unzähligen Striemen gezeichnete Haut streichelte. Tohma stieß ein leises Wimmern aus und das Lächeln auf Kitazawas Gesicht vertiefte sich unmerklich. „Ich habe gerade mit Eiri telefoniert und so leid es mir tut, irgendwie scheint Eiri den Ernst der Lage nicht zu verstehen. Er respektiert mich einfach nicht. Ich werde wohl ein wenig deutlicher werden müssen.“

Kitazawas Worte durchdrangen nur mühsam den Schleier, den die Schmerzen um Tohmas Bewußtsein gelegt hatten und nur der letzte Satz fand seinen Weg in seine Gedanken.

„Dann werden Sie mich also töten?!“, fragte Tohma leise.

„Aber nein, wo denkst du hin?!“ Kitazawa unterbrach sein Streicheln, um seine Hand in Tohmas Haare zu graben und dessen Kopf hochzuziehen. „Dich zu töten, wäre Wahnsinn! Schließlich bist du Eiris bester Freund. Du bist mein Pfand, meine Versicherung. Ich brauche dich noch, zumindest so lange, bis Eiri seine Lektion gelernt hat.“

„Was heißt das?!“ Tohma atmete erleichtert auf, als Kitazawa seine Haare losließ.

„Ganz einfach!“ Beinahe liebevoll strichen die Finger des Mannes über Tohmas Wange. „Du hast es gestern nicht gemerkt, aber ich habe Eiri einen kleinen Film mit dir als Hauptdarsteller zukommen lassen. Jedesmal, wenn Eiri mich enttäuscht, werden wir beide ihm zeigen, was sein Versagen für dich bedeutet.“

„Das können Sie nicht machen!“

Kitazawa lachte beinahe fröhlich. „Wer sollte mich daran hindern? Die Polizei etwa? Keine Sorge, die werden dich niemals finden. Dies ist mein Königreich, in dem ich mache was ich will. Und du bist mein Spielzeug.“

„Sie sind verrückt.“

„Tohma...“ Eine leichte Warnung schwang in Kitazawas Stimme mit, während seine Hände ihre Erkundungstour wieder aufnahmen. „Du gefällst mir wirklich! So hübsch, so anmutig. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich es bedauere, dir wegen Eiri weh tun zu müssen. Ich wünschte wirklich, es wäre nicht nötig.“

„Dann lassen Sie es doch.“ Tohma vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen, als Kitazawa ihm einen harten Schlag verpaßte und erstickte sein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen in dem weichen Untergrund.

„Wunderschön!“ Kitazawa streichelte mit seiner Hand über Tohmas Hüften, dann ließ er langsam seine Hand zwischen dessen Beine gleiten.

„Nein...bitte...“ Tohma versuchte, den Berührungen des Mannes zu entkommen, doch Kitazawa hatte keine Mühe, ihn ruhigzustellen und seinen Körper zu erkunden.

Zufrieden zog er sich schließlich zurück. „Sag mir, Tohma. Hast du schon einmal mit einem Mann geschlafen? Ich denke nicht. Das ist einfach wunderbar. Stell dir vor, ich werde der erste sein, der dich nimmt, der erste, der dir zeigt, wie wunderbar es zwischen zwei Männern sein kann.“

Kitazawa beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund Tohmas Ohr berührte. „Wir werden nachher sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben! Aber erst mußt du dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Ich darf meine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen. Ich habe Segawa gebeten, sich um dich zu kümmern. Er wird dir helfen, dich auf später vorzubereiten!“

Nachdem Kitazawa den Raum verlassen hatte, musste Tohma nicht lange warten. Nur wenige Minuten später betrat ein hochgewachsener, kräftiger Mann den Raum. Es war derjenige, der geholfen hatte, ihn am Abend zuvor ans Bett zu fesseln.

Schweigend löste er die Fesseln seines Gefangenen und half ihm aufzustehen. Das nächste, was Tohma wahrnahm, waren die kräftigen Arme des Mannes, die ihm auffingen, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

„Das ist völlig normal.“ Die tiefe Stimme des Mannes erklang dicht neben seinem Ohr. Tohma konnte sich kaum bewegen. Die Fesseln hatten so stramm gesessen, dass er seine Arme und Beine kaum noch spürte. Nach einigen unsicheren Schritten, hatte Segawa schließlich Mitleid mit ihm und trug ihn ins Badezimmer.

In der Dusche machte Segawa sich daran, Tohma gründlich zu säubern. Er wusch ihn, dann trocknete er ihn ab. Tohma fühlte glühende Röte in seine Wangen steigen, als dieser ihm fremde Mann ihn an den intimsten Stellen berührte, ohne Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle zu nehmen und als Segawa ihm nach der Dusche auf die Toilette half, glaubte er, vor Scham zu sterben.

„Halt still.“ Segawa versorgte die Striemen auf Tohmas Körper mit Salbe, dann trug er ihn zurück. Kaum hatte er ihn auf dem Bett abgesetzt, legte Segawa ihm die Handschellen wieder an.

„Laß mich gehen! Wenn du mir hilfst, dann...!“

Der Mann warf ihm einen harten Blick zu. „Sprich nicht weiter! Spars dir! Ich weiß, wer du bist und ich weiß auch, dass du mir viel zahlen kannst! Aber ich bin ihm treu ergeben!“

Tohma schwieg. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als Segawa auf ihn zukam. „Was soll das?!“

Segawa antwortete nicht. In seinen Händen hielt er sein Halsband, welches er ohne Umschweife um Tohmas Hals befestigte. Dann kettete er ihn am Kopfende des Bettes fest und verließ er eilig den Raum, wobei er Tohma weiteren Stunden voller Ungewißheit und Angst überließ.

 

~~~

 

„Wo ist Tohma?!“

Mika trommelte unruhig mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte ein, doch ihr Bruder zog es vor sie zu ignorieren.

„Eiri! Ich rede mit dir! Hast du Tohma gesehen?! Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!“

Endlich sah Eiri auf. „Das mußt du nicht. Er wollte einige Tage allein sein und ist weggefahren. Ich glaube, er arbeitet an einem neuen Konzept für Nittle Grasper und wollte ungestört nachdenken.“

Seine Schwester runzelte wütend die Stirn. Ihre Augen zeigten deutlich, dass ihre Sorgen noch nicht zerstreut waren. „Ohne mir irgendetwas zu sagen? Das hat er doch noch nie gemacht!“

„Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen.“ Eiri zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war kurz hier, bevor er gefahren ist und sagte, er würde sich melden, sobald er den Kopf wieder frei hätte.“

„Lügst du mich an?“ Mika sah ihn mißtrauisch an, doch Eiri verzog keine Miene. Schließlich gab die junge Frau auf. „Sag mir Bescheid, sobald du von ihm hörst. Bei NG sind auch alle in Panik, weil niemand weiß, wo er ist. Wenn du ihn sprechen solltest, richte ihm doch bitte aus, wenn er das noch einmal macht, dann wird er mich kennenlernen. Das ist einfach keine Art! Alles liegenzulassen und sang und klanglos zu verschwinden. So was von verantwortungslos!“

Die Tür schlug zu. Eiri schob seinen Laptop beiseite und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er seine Schwester angelogen? War er wirklich so ein kaltherziger Bastard, wie alle Welt glaubte? Er wußte es nicht. Die Situation überforderte ihn. Er wollte so viel, wollte für Tohma da sein, so wie dieser für ihn dagewesen war, wollte derjenige sein, der den anderen rettete, wollte endlich seine Schulden zurückzahlen können, doch was war, wenn er seinem Schwager durch seine Eigensinnigkeit den Tod brachte? Warum gab er nicht einfach alles zu? 

Weil er sich umsonst opfern würde. Verzweifelt kämpfte er die Tränen nieder, die ihm ihn den Augen brannten.

‚Es tut mir leid, Tohma. Es tut mir so leid. Aber wenn ich mich der Polizei stelle, wird er dich dennoch töten. So lange ich mich weigere, auf sein Spiel einzugehen, wird er dich wenigstens am Leben lassen. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dich durch die Hölle zu schicken. Aber ich werde alles tun, um dich rauszuholen und dann werde ich dir endlich alles zurückgeben können, was du für mich getan hast. Versprochen.‘


	3. Chapter 3

Mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde fühlte Eiri, wie die Verantwortung, die ihm so unvermutet aufgebürdet worden war, auf seinem Gewissen lastete, die Barrieren zermürbte, die er so mühsam um seine Seele errichtet hatte und ihn hilflos und einsam zurückließ.

Der Druck nahm zu. Eiri wusste genau, es würde nicht allzu lange dauern und er würde unter diesem Druck zerbrechen wie eine gesprungene Glasfigur.

Das Klappern der Briefkästen, dass durch die halb geöffneten Fenster zu ihm empor drang trieb ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht wissen. Vielleicht wenn er so tat, als sei er nicht da. Vielleicht würde dieser Mann dann aufgeben.

‚Nein‘, korrigierte sich Eiri in Gedanken. Kitazawa meinte es ernst. Er würde niemals aufgeben, das wer in jedem seiner Worte deutlich geworden. Dieser Mann war besessen von der Idee, für seinen Bruder Rache üben zu können und niemand würde ihn von diesem Ziel abbringen können.

Mit zögernden Schritten trat Eiri den Weg zum Briefkasten an. Wie erwartet fand er einen Briefumschlag darin, der auf Grund seiner Form und Dicke nur eine weitere Videokassette enthalten konnte.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als er die harmlos wirkende Kassette in den Rekorder schob und auf ‚play‘ drückte.

Gleich darauf erfüllte Kitazawas lächelndes Gesicht den Bildschirm, dass Gesicht des Mannes, der bereits seit so vielen Jahren tot war, aber dennoch seine Hand auch aus dem Grabe heraus noch nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Guten Morgen, mein lieber Eiri.“ Die Stimme klang anders als die seines früheren Lehrers und der Schriftsteller war unglaublich dankbar dafür, auch wenn die übrige Ähnlichkeit ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. „Wie du siehst, habe ich meinem Bruder zu Ehren eine Maske mit seinen Gesichtszügen anfertigen lassen. So ist es fast, als würde er persönlich Rache an dir nehmen. Ist das nicht eine wundervolle Idee?“

Maske? Erst jetzt fiel Eiri auf, dass das Gesicht merkwürdig reglos wirkte, viel zu starr, um lebendig zu sein. Das einzig lebendige waren die Augen, diese in brennendem Haß auf ihn gerichteten Augen, die sich ihren Weg direkt in sein Herz zu bahnen schienen.

„Nun hast du mich schon wieder gezwungen, dir ein Video zu schicken.“ Kitazawa trat näher an den Bildschirm heran und tippte mit der Fingerspitze gegen die Kamera. „Warum tust du das, Eiri? Warum forderst du mich heraus?“

Sekundenlang schwieg der Mann, dann entspannte er sich ein wenig. Eiri konnte es am leichten Absinken seiner Schultern erkennen und für einige Sekunden war er sicher, dass der Mann unter seiner Maske lächelte. Schließlich trat Kitazawa zurück und gab den Blick frei auf das, was hinter ihm lag.

Eiri beugte sich mit einem erstickten Aufschrei vor, als er seinen Freund erkannte. „Tohma“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und suchte in der reglosen Gestalt seines Freundes nach einem Lebenszeichen, irgendetwas, das ihm versichern würde, das mit Tohma alles in Ordnung war.

Doch natürlich war es das nicht. Tohma lebte, soviel konnte er an den regelmäßigen Atemzügen erkennen, die seinen Brustkorb kaum merklich auf und ab senkten. Aber ansonsten schien der andere alarmierend teilnahmslos.

Kitazawa trat wieder ins Bild und setzte sich neben Tohma auf das Bett. Seine Hand glitt spielerisch über die nackte Brust seines Gefangenen, der sich immer noch nicht rührte und schob sich Millimeter für Millimeter zu dessen Hals hinauf.

„Armer Tohma. Ich möchte ihm eigentlich gar nicht weh tun. Warum also zwingst du mich dazu?!“ Der Mann streichelte beinahe liebevoll über die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern. „Er gefällt mir. Wußtest du das? Nein, woher solltest du es wissen. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Er gefällt mir sogar sehr. Vielleicht werde ich ihn behalten.“

Eiri hielt es kaum noch aus, achtete kaum auf die Worte des Mannes. Was war mit seinem Freund? Warum bewegte er sich nicht?

Es war, als hätte Kitazawa seine Gedanken gelesen. „Du fragst dich sicher, was mit Tohma los ist, nicht wahr? Ich habe ihm ein Schlafmittel gegeben. Nichts starkes, keine Sorge. Gerade genug, um ihn für einige Stunden ruhig zu stellen.“

Seine Finger gruben sich in Tohmas Wange, drehten dessen Gesicht der Kamera zu.

„Er ist wunderschön, Eiri. Ist dir das jemals aufgefallen?“ Kitazawa beugte sich vor, der Kamera dabei den Rücken zudrehend und zog die Maske beiseite. Gleich darauf presste sein Mund sich auf Tohmas Lippen.

Eiri fühlte ein leichtes Gefühl der Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen als der Kuss andauerte. Endlich ließ Kitazawa von seinem Opfer ab und rückte die Maske wieder gerade, ehe er sich umdrehte.

„Ich möchte, dass du eines begreifst, Eiri. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht mit Tohma machen könnte. Ich dachte, das hätte ich letztes Mal schon deutlich gemacht, doch anscheinend brauchst du für diese Lektion länger, als ich dachte. Wenn du das nächste Mal entgegen meinen Wünschen handeln willst, dann erinnere dich daran, dass er vollkommen in meiner Gewalt ist. Ich könnte ihn vor deinen Augen nehmen und es gäbe nichts, was du dagegen tun könntest. Wie würde dir das gefallen, Eiri?“

„Nein!“ Unwillkürlich schrie Eiri auf, auch wenn der andere ihn wohl kaum würde hören können, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. „Bitte!“

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Tohma nichts antun. Zumindest heute nicht. Sieh es als eine gutgemeinte Warnung, Eiri. Enttäusch mich nicht noch einmal.“

Der Bildschirm wurde mit erschreckender Plötzlichkeit schwarz und Eiri, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Eiri schloß die Augen, doch das mitleiderregende Bild, das Tohma in seiner Hilflosigkeit geboten hatte, ließ sich nicht verdrängen. Auf einmal gab die Anspannung in seinem Inneren nach und zum ersten Mal seit mehr als zehn Jahren rann eine einsame Träne seine Wange herab.

 

~~~

 

„Schläft er noch?!“

Segawa nickte. „Ich fürchte, ich habe ihm ein bisschen zu viel gegeben. Die nächsten zwei Stunden wird er schätzungsweise mindestens noch schlafen.“

„Danke. Das wäre alles.“ Kitazawa entließ ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterlagen, die vor ihm ausgebreitet waren, doch irgendwie konnte er seine Gedanken nicht sammeln.

Schließlich schob er mit einem resignierten Seufzer die Papiere beiseite und ging zu dem Bildschirm, auf dem er die Bilder, die aus Tohmas Zimmer übertragen wurden, betrachten konnte.

Segawa hatte recht gehabt. Tohma schlief immer noch tief und fest. Kitazawa lächelte und fuhr auf dem Bildschirm die Konturen von Tohmas Körper nach. Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, diesen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen, ihn zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. Manchmal konnte er nicht einschlafen, so sehr verlangte es ihn nach Tohmas Nähe. Was faszinierte ihn nur so sehr an diesem Mann?

Kitazawa schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Jetzt Gefühle für seinen Gefangenen zu entwickeln paßte überhaupt nicht in seinen Plan. Schwächen konnte er sich nicht leisten, dafür war die Angelegenheit zu riskant.

Eigentlich wollte er mit seiner Arbeit weitermachen, doch zu seiner Überraschung fand er sich auf einmal in dem Gang wieder, der zu Tohmas Zimmer führte. Als er in das Zimmer eintrat, hoffte er, Segawa habe sich mit seiner Einschätzung geirrt und Tohma sei aufgewacht, doch er wurde enttäuscht.

Nachdenklich sah er auf den Schlafenden hinunter und fragte sich wieder einmal, wie jemand, der mittlerweile dreißig Jahre alt war, immer noch so jugendlich aussehen konnte. Die Haut war ebenso weich, wie ihr Aussehen versprach, das hatte er in den letzten Stunden mehr als einmal feststellen können und allein der Gedanke an ihre seidige Kühle genügte, ihn in Erregung zu versetzen.

Aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus legte er seine Kleidung ab und schlüpfte zu dem anderen ins Bett. Er zog den reglosen Körper in seine Arme und presste ihn dicht an sich.

Mit überraschender Leidenschaft presste er seine Lippen auf Tohmas Hals und saugte so lange, bis er einen dunkelroten Bluterguß hinterlassen hatte.

„Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht? Warum muss ich immer an dich denken?“ Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort, doch er erwartete auch keine. Zufrieden, für einige Stunden alles vergessen zu können, schloß er die Augen und fiel neben seinem Gefangenen in tiefen Schlaf.

 

~~~

 

Ich schaffe es nicht allein.

Zu dieser Erkenntnis war Eiri in den letzten Stunden gelangt, in denen er immer noch versucht hatte, die Bilder des letzten Videos aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und kläglich gescheitert war.

Deswegen stand er jetzt hier, vor der Eingangstür zu diesem kleinen Apartment und hoffte, dass er hier finden würde, was er suchte. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann drückte er auf den Klingelknopf und wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür öffnete sich vorsichtig. „Ja?“

Eiri sah den anderen beinahe flehend an, bevor er auf ihn zutrat. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, K. Kann ich reinkommen? Es...es geht um Tohma Seguchi.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Ihnen ist doch klar, dass Sie mich in eine furchtbare Zwickmühle bringen?“ K lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und rieb sich die Stirn. „Eigentlich wäre ich verpflichtet, alles der Polizei zu melden.“

„Das weiß ich.“ Eiri ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie es in ihm aussah. Er hielt sein Gesicht betont neutral, doch in seinem Inneren flatterte sein Herz wie ein im Käfig gefangener Vogel. „Aber ich...“

K musterte ihn schweigend, sah sein Ringen um die richtigen Worte und seufzte leise. „Sie wollten es alleine schaffen, nicht wahr? Und als Sie merkten, dass dies nicht geht, sind Sie zu mir gekommen.“

Eiri nickte knapp und sah kurz zu Boden, sammelte Kraft für den nächsten Schritt. „Ich...ich habe die Bänder dabei.“

Schweigend sahen die beiden sich an, dann streckte K die Hand aus und mit einem kaum merklichen Zittern übergab Eiri ihm die Kassetten.

 

~~~

 

Instinktiv drehte Tohma sich der Wärmequelle in seinem Rücken zu und kuschelte sich näher an diese heran. Noch gefangen in den Schleiern eines erzwungenen Schlafes, reagierte er unbewußt auf die Lippen, die sich auf seinen Mund preßten, ergab sich ohne zu zögern den Armen, die ihn liebevoll umfingen.

Im Glauben, er befände sich zu Hause in seinem eigenen Bett, öffnete er bereitwillig seinen Mund, als eine warme Zunge über seine Lippen glitt und spielerisch Einlaß verlangte. Als der Kuss nach endlos währenden Minuten endete, gelang es Tohma endlich, die letzten Schleier der Müdigkeit zu verdrängen, die ihn noch umfangen hielten und öffnete die Augen.

Nur wenige Sekunden dauerte es, dann holte die Realität ihn ein, traf ihn mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers und schreckliches Verstehen keimte in ihm auf.

„Nein!“ Tohma stieß Kitazawa mit beiden Händen vor die Brust, doch der Mann lockerte seinen Griff nicht einen Augenblick. „Nein, bitte! Nicht!“

„Was soll ich nicht?“ Kitazawa bewegte sich so schnell, dass Tohma kaum begriff, wie ihm geschah, doch auf einmal fand er sich unter seinem Entführer wieder, der ihn gnadenlos gegen das Bett presste. „Etwa das hier?“

Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam über Tohmas Wange, glitt über dessen Lippen und Kinn, um schließlich eine feuchte Spur verschlungener Linien auf seinen Hals zu malen.

Tohma wandte angeekelt den Kopf ab, als er die Berührungen des Mannes auf seiner Brust spürte und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das Kitazawa ihn endlich freigeben möge, auch wenn er wusste, das sein Wunsch sich niemals erfüllen würde. Dafür war Kitazawa viel zu entschlossen, sich um jeden Preis zu nehmen, was er wollte. Das musste Tohma erkennen, als er auf einmal eine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, die ihn schamlos berührte.

„Keine Reaktion? Ich bin enttäuscht! Und dabei habe ich mir solch eine Mühe gegeben“, murmelte Kitazawa ihm ins Ohr und drückte seine eigene Härte demonstrativ gegen Tohmas Oberschenkel. „Siehst du, was du bei mir auslöst? Wie viel du mir bedeutest?“

Tohma versuchte hastig, der unwillkommenen Berührung auszuweichen. In seiner Verzweiflung schlug er nach dem Mann, doch dieser fing den schlechtgezielten Schlag aus der Luft ab und zwang ihn, sein Handgelenk mit festem Griff umklammernd, seine Hand zu senken, bis er mit widerwilligen Berührungen die Finger um Kitazawas Erektion schloß.

„Spürst du es, Tohma? Fühlst du, wie sehr ich dich will?“ Mit jedem Wort erhöhte Kitazawa den Druck auf Tohmas Hand, presste dessen Finger um den harten Schaft und zwang ihn dazu, seine Hand in langsamen Bewegungen über die heiße Haut seiner Männlichkeit gleiten zu lassen.

„Nein...“

„Tohma...“ Leise, drohend und Tohma lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie starrten sich an. „Ärgere mich nicht, Tohma. Ich bin ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, aber ich werde nicht dulden, dass du mir verweigerst, worauf ich ein Recht habe.“

„Recht? Sie haben kein Recht dazu!“, entfuhr es Tohma, ehe er über seine Worte nachdenken konnte und im gleichen Augenblick wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Kitazawas Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen.

„Ich habe jedes Recht dazu, Tohma. Und willst du wissen, warum?“ Kitazawa klang auf einmal völlig anders. Jeder Funken menschlicher Wärme, die er zu Beginn vielleicht noch in seiner Stimme gehabt haben mochte, war verschwunden, als Tohma seine Gegenwehr trotz aller Sinnlosigkeit nicht einstellen wollte. „Weil du es mir schuldig bist, Tohma. So einfach ist das. Du schuldest es mir, weil du geholfen hast, meinen Bruder zu töten. Du schuldest es mir, weil du mein Leben zerstört hast! Verstehst du, Tohma? Du schuldest es mir!“

Mit den letzten Worten nahm der Mann seine Bewegungen wieder auf und obwohl Tohma einmal mehr versuchte, der erzwungenen Nähe zu entkommen, hatte er doch keine Chance gegen Kitazawa, denn dieser war weitaus stärker, als es den Anschein hatte, und so blieb Tohma nichts anderes übrig, als sich dessen Willen zu beugen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann warf Kitazawa den Kopf zurück und ergoß sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen über Tohma und während er sinnlose Zärtlichkeiten in dessen Ohr murmelte, kämpfte Tohma gegen die Tränen der Erniedrigung und Scham, die in seinen Augen brannten.

 

~~~

 

Lange Zeit hatte keiner der beiden ein Wort gesagt, die Stille wurde nur unterbrochen von dem sanften Klicken des Feuerzeugs, mit dem Eiri seine zehnte Zigarette anzündete und K’s rastlosen Bewegungen, die ihn immer wieder durch das kleine Wohnzimmer trugen.

Eiri hatte die abgespielten Bänder so weit wie möglich von sich entfernt auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen gelegt und warf K einen zögernden Blick zu.

„Werden Sie mir helfen?“

K seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten haltlos durcheinander, noch völlig gefangen von den Bildern, die er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Hätte ich die Bänder nicht gesehen, dann würde ich auf der Stelle die Polizei verständigen. Aber da ich gesehen habe, wie dieser Mann sich verhält, bin ich Ihrer Meinung. Sie bringen Tohma in Gefahr, wenn Sie die Polizei benachrichtigen und wenn Sie auf ihn eingehen, wird er ihn vermutlich töten, weil er ihn nicht mehr braucht.“

Eiri folgte K’s Überlegungen mit angespannter Miene. „Dann ist es also hoffnungslos?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“ K warf sich in einen Sessel und streckte die Beine aus. „Aber es wird sehr schwierig werden, alles geheim zu halten. Tohma Seguchi ist niemand, der einfach verschwinden kann, ohne das die Leute fragen stellen. Was ist zum Beispiel mit seiner Frau? Wie lange wird sie sich von Ihrer Lüge täuschen lassen? Eine Woche? Zwei? Und was dann? Oder Sakano? Nittle Grasper? Die Reihe lässt sich beliebig fortsetzen. Sie alle werden früher oder später fragen, was mit Seguchi geschehen ist. Und was werden Sie dann antworten?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir darüber noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht“, gestand Eiri mit leiser Stimme ein und sah K betroffen an. „Als ich Mika erzählt habe, Tohma sei spontan weggefahren, da habe ich nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht.“

„Dann müssen wir uns später noch etwas dazu überlegen. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal dafür sorgen, mehr über diesen Kitazawa in Erfahrung zu bringen.“

„Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?“

K lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Ich habe aus meiner Zeit als Secret Service Agent noch einige Verbindungen, die mir sicher nützlich sein werden. Ich werde mal einige Fäden ziehen und dann sehen wir, was wir zurückbekommen.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach.“ K wies auf ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen, das er neben dem Telefon aufgebaut hatte und das mit der Leitung verbunden war. „Sobald er anruft, werden wir das Gespräch aufzeichnen und gleichzeitig verfolgen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann werden wir in bald wissen, wo wir dieses Schwein zu suchen haben.“

Eiri nickte beklommen, als er K’s Ausführungen lauschte. So ganz überzeugt war er ja nicht davon, dass ihr Plan wirklich funktionierte, denn dieser Mann war unberechenbar, was seine Angst um Tohma nur noch vergrößerte.

„Und wenn er es merkt? Was wird dann aus Tohma? Bringen wir ihn dadurch nicht noch mehr in Gefahr?“

K seufzte und legte das Kabel beiseite, das er gerade hatte anschließen wollen. „Hören Sie, Yuki. Im Augenblick ist Tohma in jeder einzelnen Sekunde in Gefahr, entweder mißhandelt, mißbraucht oder sogar getötet zu werden, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, wir werden ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Ich werde alles, was in meiner Macht steht dafür tun, ihn zu retten. Glauben Sie mir das?“

„Natürlich glaube ich Ihnen. Es ist nur, das ich Angst habe.“ Eiri schluckte schwer, als er diese für ihn ungewohnte Schwäche leise eingestand. „Ich träume jede Nacht von den Bildern, die dieses Monster mir zugeschickt hat und wenn ich dann schweißgebadet aufwache, dann ist die Realität noch schlimmer als der Traum, denn ich weiß, dass es wirklich ist und es nichts gibt, was ich tun könnte, um Tohma zu retten.“

„So dürfen Sie nicht reden. Sobald Sie zweifeln, hat er gewonnen. Sie haben damit angefangen, also müssen Sie es auch durchziehen. Geben Sie nicht auf, um Ihretwillen ebenso sehr wie um Tohmas.“

Eiri wollte antworten, doch K hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt und bastelte wieder an seiner Anlage.

 

~~~

 

„Das ist doch albern!“ Noriko wanderte in dem kleinen Studio hin und her und trat schließlich ungehalten gegen einen Papierkorb, der daraufhin mit einem sanften Gleiten über das Linoleum rutschte. „Wie kann Tohma sich in Luft auflösen? Das ist einfach nicht seine Art.“

Ruyichi lächelte sie zaghaft an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hatte er einfach genug von allem? Ich weiß, dass er in letzter Zeit unter großem Druck stand...“ wagte Sakano einzuwerfen und verstummte erschrocken, als Noriko herumfuhr und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Tohma ist ein überaus verantwortungsbewußter Mensch.“ Noriko rang mühsam um Fassung. „Er würde niemals einfach davonlaufen. Er weiß ganz genau, dass wir ihn brauchen.“

„Aber...“

„Nein. Da ist etwas passiert. Vielleicht ist etwas mit seiner Frau. Oder seiner Familie.“ Noriko kaute nachdenklich auf ihrem Daumennagel. „Warum rufen wir nicht einfach bei ihm zu Hause an? Dann haben wir wenigstens Gewißheit.“

„A...an...anrufen?“ Sakano verschluckte sich beinahe vor Schreck. „Wir können ihm doch nicht hinterher spionieren!“

Noriko zog lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch und griff zum Telefon. „Wir spionieren nicht, wir machen uns Sorgen um ihn. Das ist ein riesiger Unterschied.“

Kurz entschlossen wählte sie die Nummer von Tohmas Handy. Sie ließ es einige Male klingeln, als die Ansage der Mailbox ertönte, legte sie frustriert auf. Nie zuvor hatte Tohma sein Handy ausgeschaltet. Noriko machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen.

 

~~~

 

Das harte Schrillen des Telefons riß Eiri aus seinen finsteren Gedanken und mit klopfendem Herzen sah er zu K. Dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Eiri nahm ab.

„Eiri?! Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten.“

„Nicht jetzt, Mika!“ Eiri wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht war. Was war, wenn Kitazawa genau diesen Augenblick wählte, um ihn zu kontaktieren? Und wenn er, verrückt wie er war, seine Wut darüber, Eiri nicht an den Apparat bekommen zu haben an Tohma ausließ? „Ich erwarte einen wichtigen Anruf!“

„Wag es nicht, jetzt einfach aufzulegen!“, fauchte Mika ihn an. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, das Eiri öfter dazu neigte, ihm unangenehme Gespräche auf diese Weise zu beenden, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatten. „Du bist der einzige der weiß, wo Tohma gerade steckt und ich will, dass du mir auf der Stelle sagst, wo er ist!“

„Das kann ich nicht, Mika.“

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Warum hat er mir nicht gesagt, wo er hingefahren ist? Ich bin seine Frau! Es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen, mich als erste zu unterrichten!“ Mika hörte das leise Beben in ihrer Stimme und verfluchte sich selbst für diese Schwäche, doch sie konnte es nicht ändern. Viel zu lange Zeit hatte sie damit verbracht, sich über Tohmas Verschwinden zu sorgen und die Abweisende Haltung ihres Bruders war ihr keine Hilfe. Hinzu kam dieser zwar noch kleine, aber stetig wachsende Funken Eifersucht, weil ihr Mann seinen Schwager ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte und nicht seine Frau. Mika wusste nicht, was sie fühlte, aber es war eine Mischung aus Eifersucht, Sorge und Mißtrauen, die sie langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Ich bin sicher, Tohma hatte gute Gründe, dich nicht ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.“ Eiri wusste selbst, wie verletzend er klang, aber er konnte seine Schwester im Augenblick wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Mika würde wahrscheinlich durchdrehen und die Polizei rufen und was dann mit Tohma geschehen mochte wagte Eiri sich gar nicht auszumalen. Er schloß die Augen und wartete auf Mikas unvermeidlichen Wutausbruch.

„Eiri...“ War das wirklich seine Schwester? Mika klang auf einmal so kläglich, dass ihr Bruder sich wie ein Schuft fühlte. „Eiri ich möchte dich etwas fragen und bitte...bitte sei ehrlich mit mir.“

Eiri ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Er suchte in seinem Gehirn nach einigen beruhigenden Phrasen, die er seiner Schwester sagen wollte, doch Mika war schneller als er.

„Hat er eine andere? Bitte Eiri... sag mir die Wahrheit.“ Mika holte zitternd Atem. „Hat er eine Affaire?“

„Nein.“ Das war etwas, was Eiri mit ruhigem Gewissen behaupten konnte und das tat er dann auch. „Tohma hat keine Affaire, Mika. Er wollte nur ein wenig allein sein. Das war alles, was er mir gesagt hat. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Aber...“

„Nein, Mika. Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wo Tohma ist.“ Eiri sah nervös auf die Uhr. Schon zwanzig Minuten hatte er mit diesem sinnlosen Gespräch vergeudet. „Hör zu, Schwesterchen. Ich erwarte einen wichtigen Anruf. Und bevor du fragst, nein. Ich erwarte nicht Tohmas Anruf. Sobald ich etwas höre, melde ich mich bei dir.“

Eiri legte einfach auf, unterbrach seine Schwester mitten im Satz. Das Telefon klingelte kaum eine Sekunde später. Er sah K an, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Unschlüssig ließ Eiri seine Hand über dem Hörer schweben, doch bevor er sich entschließen konnte, hatte es schon aufgehört. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht Kitazawa gewesen war.

 

~~~

 

Mika warf frustriert den Hörer auf die Gabel. Sie hatte noch einmal versucht ihren Bruder anzurufen, doch Eiri hatte einfach nicht mehr abgenommen.

Als es klingelte, riß sie den Hörer so hastig an sich, dass sie um ein Haar den Apparat vom Tisch gefegt hätte. „Ja?!“

Enttäuscht presste sie die Lippen aufeinander als sie Norikos Stimme erkannte. Schon nach den ersten Sätzen hatte sie genug. „Hör zu, Noriko. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo Tohma steckt. Und jetzt laß mich in Ruhe.“

Sie schmetterte den Hörer auf die Gabel und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht,“ flüsterte sie leise und jetzt endlich kamen die Tränen, die sie seit mehreren Tagen unterdrückte und während sie sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, weil sie so schwach war, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, ob Tohma überhaupt noch am Leben war.


	6. Chapter 6

„Er will also nichts essen?“ Kitazawa verzog verärgert das Gesicht, als Segawa ihm diese Nachricht überbrachte. Entschlossen stand er auf. „Steht das Tablett noch bei ihm im Zimmer? Gut. Ich kümmere mich persönlich darum.“

Leicht verärgert betrat er Tohmas Zimmer. Sekundenlang musterte er seinen reglos dasitzenden Gefangenen, dann näherte er sich mit großen Schritten dem Bett.

„Tohma.“

Der andere sah nur kurz auf, dann wandte er den Blick wieder dem vergitterten Fenster zu, durch das er gerade noch einige Baumwipfel sehen konnte, die sich sachte im Wind hin und her wiegten.

„Warum willst du nichts essen? Segawa hat sich solch eine Mühe gegeben.“ Kitazawa setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog das Tablett näher zu sich heran. „Das sieht doch wirklich lecker aus, findest du nicht?“

Immer noch keine Antwort. Kitazawa merkte, wie er die Geduld verlor. „Verdammt nochmal! Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!“

Ein kurzer Blick aus haßerfüllten Augen traf ihn, dann sah Tohma wieder aus dem Fenster.

Kitazawa lächelte kalt, dann schlug er zu. Seine Hand prallte mit voller Wucht gegen Tohmas Wange, riß dessen Kopf herum und hinterließ einen dunkelroten Abdruck auf der blassen Haut. Gleich darauf beugte er sich vor und streichelte bedauernd über die mißhandelte Stelle.

„Ich weiß, was du vor hast, Tohma. Laß mich dir versichern, dass es nicht funktionieren wird. Du denkst, wenn du das Essen verweigerst, dann kannst du mir entkommen. Dann wäre es dir einmal mehr gelungen, Eiri zu beschützen. Du würdest alles für deinen kostbaren Eiri tun, nicht wahr?“

Seine Finger gruben sich in Tohmas Nacken und zogen den willenlosen Körper seines Gefangenen näher zu sich heran. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich an, dann presste Kitazawa seinen Mund auf Tohmas Lippen.

Der Kuss schien beinahe endlos. Tohma schnappte nach Luft. Kitazawa hatte ihn endlich freigegeben, wenn auch nur, weil er selbst wieder atmen mußte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann warf der Mann sich wieder auf ihn und küßte ihn so brutal, dass Tohmas Lippen brannten.

„Du gehörst mir, Tohma Seguchi. Mir ganz allein. Du verachtest mich, das kann ich dir deutlich ansehen, wenn wir miteinander reden. Aber weißt du was? ich will dich haben und niemand wird dich mir wegnehmen. Niemand, hörst du?“

Langsam drängte er ihn in die Kissen zurück und während Kitazawa einmal mehr seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen zwang, wünschte Tohma sich nichts sehnlichster, als tot zu sein.

 

~~~

 

„Warum ruft er denn nicht an?!“ Eiri tigerte durch sein Wohnzimmer. Seine Nerven lagen blank. K war vor einer Weile nach Hause gegangen und hatte den Schriftsteller sich selbst überlassen.

Wieder starrte er auf das Telefon, doch es schwieg weiterhin. Eiri wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser und nervöser. Vielleicht hatte Kitazawa angerufen, als er seine Zeit mit Mika vertrödelt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er beschlossen, dass er Eiri bestrafen würde, weil dieser nicht für ihn da gewesen war und vielleicht war Tohma bereits...

‚Schluß jetzt‘ rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Dieses sinnlose Grübeln brachte überhaupt nichts. Es würde nur dafür sorgen, dass er sich noch mehr Vorwürfe machte, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Es klingelte. Eiri war schon fast beim Telefon, als ihm endlich auffiel, dass es die Türglocke gewesen war, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Er stürmte zur Tür und hoffte, fürchtete...

„Ich habe ein Paket für Sie.“

Mit zitternden Händen unterschrieb Eiri das Formular, welches der Bote ihm unter die Nase hielt und zog sich in sein Wohnzimmer zurück. Nach dem ersten flüchtigen Blick wusste er, von wem dieses Paket kam.

Unruhig starrte er auf das harmlos wirkende Päckchen und versuchte abzuschätzen, was sich daran befinden mochte. Auf einmal hatte er unzählige Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf, Bilder aus Filmen und Zeitungsartikeln, in denen Erpresser der Familie ihrer Opfer deren abgeschnittene Finger oder andere Körperteile zugeschickt hatten und für einen Augenblick überwältigte ihn schiere, blinke Panik.

‚Atme‘, ermahnte er sich selbst und versuchte, seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Es half nicht allzu viel und mit einem plötzlichen Aufflackern von Mut und Entschlossenheit riß er die Verpackung auf und sank fassungslos neben dem Paket zu Boden.

 

~~~

 

Tohma wartete, bis Kitazawa den Raum verlassen hatte, dann ging er zum dem achtlos abgestellten Tablett hinüber und nahm eines der Messer die darauf lagen.

Es wäre so einfach. Ein rascher Schnitt oder Stich und alles wäre vorbei. Er wäre endlich frei und Eiri in Sicherheit.

Langsam hob er die Klinge und setzte sie auf die weiche Haut seines Handgelenkes, nur um sie nach einigen Sekunden mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen sinken zu lassen. Er konnte es nicht. Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, er war zu feige dazu. Angewidert von sich selbst warf er das Messer beiseite. Ein leises Händeklatschen in seinem Rücken ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren.

Kitazawa lehnte im Türrahmen und musterte ihn mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen. Wann der Mann hereingekommen war hätte Tohma nicht sagen können. Er war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung, Schätzchen. Ich hätte dich ungern neben Eiris Verfehlungen auch noch für deine eigenen bestrafen müssen.“ Kitazawa kam langsam näher. Tohma wich unwillkürlich zurück, nur um zu entdecken, dass er nicht ausweichen konnte. Es sei denn die Mauer in seinem Rücken würde auf einmal nachgeben.

Kitazawa berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Tohmas Wange und ließ seine Hand dann langsam tiefer gleiten. Den gequälten Ausdruck von Abscheu und Schmerz auf Tohmas Gesicht ignorierte er einfach.

„Ich habe lange nachgedacht, Tohma und endlich bin ich zu einem Entschluß gekommen. Eiri hat sich bisher als nicht kooperativ erwiesen und es bereitet mir wahrscheinlich mehr Schmerzen als mir, aber ich kann das nicht durchgehen lassen.“ Er schloß seine Hand um Tohmas Arm und zerrte diesen näher zu sich heran. Mit vor Wahnsinn beinahe glühenden Augen sagte er: „Wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug, mein Liebling und werden einen kleinen Film für Eiri drehen und danach...“ Er leckte sich die erwartungsvoll Lippen und lachte, als Tohma ein kalter Schauer überlief.

 

~~~

 

K zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte den Inhalt des Paketes lange Zeit schweigend, bevor er schließlich hineingriff und den Inhalt langsam hervorzog.

„Sie haben recht. Das gehört eindeutig Tohma.“

Eiri nickte angestrengt und biß beinahe seine Zigarette durch. „Was soll denn das heißen? Hat er ihn umgebracht?!“

„Weil er uns Tohmas komplette Kleidung geschickt hat? Angefangen von seinem Hut bis zu seiner Unterwäsche? Ich glaube nicht. Aber ich verstehe es auch nicht. War denn kein Brief dabei?“

„Nein. Nur die Kleidung.“

K seufzte und legte Tohmas federbesetzen Mantel auf dem nächsten Tisch ab. „Vielleicht dient es dazu, Tohma an einer Flucht zu hindern. Ohne Kleidung wird ihm diese schwerlich gelingen.“

„Vielleicht,“ stimmte Eiri leise zu, doch irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran.


	7. Chapter 7

Mika hatte eine mehr als schlechte Nacht hinter sich. Sie hatte nicht schlafen können und die Hälfte der Zeit damit verbracht, sich unruhig hin und her zu werfen. Das Bett war ihr viel zu groß, jetzt wo Tohma nicht da war und sie ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie nach dem warmen Körper tastete, der normalerweise auf ihrer linken Seite zu finden war und immer wieder ins Leere griff.

Sie hätte weinen mögen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie dies auch schon getan. Fast jede Nacht kam irgendwann der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und ihre Ängste die Oberhand gewannen und sie in ein zitterndes, weinendes Etwas verwandelten, das Tohma niemals als seine willensstarke und beherrschte Frau erkannt hätte.

Mit einem leisen Schniefen wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen und stand auf. An Schlaf war einfach nicht mehr zu denken. Leise tappte sie in die Küche und goß sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Während sie nachdenklich an der kalten Flüssigkeit nippte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrer letzten Unterredung mit ihrem Bruder.

Eiri verbarg etwas vor ihr. Sie war sich ganz sicher. Auch wenn ihr Bruder normalerweise eine ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau trug und niemandem seine Gefühle offenbarte, hatte sie doch den Vorteil, mit ihm zusammen aufgewachsen zu sein. Sie kannte ihn praktisch in jeder Lebenslage. Und daher konnte sie auch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. Was das jedoch sein mochte, da fehlte ihr jeglicher Anhaltspunkt. Das einzige, was sie sicher wusste war, dass es mit ihrem Mann zu tun hatte.

Verzweifelt schüttete sie den Rest des Wassers in die Spüle und ging wieder zu Bett. Schlafen würde sie nicht können, aber sie würde so früh wie möglich Eiri besuchen. Sie würde mit ihm über Tohma sprechen und diesmal würde sie nicht eher aufgeben, bis er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt hatte.

 

~~~

 

Langsam ging die Sonne auf und beleuchtete eine fast unwirkliche Szene. Tohma kniete nackt mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen neben Kitazawa auf dem Boden und starrte angestrengt ins Nichts. Er wollte den Mann nicht ansehen müssen, der ihm die letzten Tage zur Hölle gemacht hatte, obwohl dessen Hand in seinem Haar schwer zu ignorieren war.

„Wir werden Eiri jetzt zeigen, was es bedeutet, sich mit mir anzulegen.“ Kitazawa löste seine Finger aus Tohmas Haaren und legte ihm die Hand unter das Kinn. Als sie sich ansahen, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen etwas, das weit über den üblichen Wahnsinn hinausging.

Kitazawa drehte sich in Richtung Kamera und gab Segawa ein Zeichen. Dieser nickte und nahm hinter der Kamera Platz und schaltete sie an, während Kitazawa seine Maske überzog und sich dann dem Gerät zuwandte.

„Guten Morgen, Eiri. Du warst ein wirklich ungehorsamer Junge.“ Er lächelte hinter seiner Maske und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Er gab den Blick auf seinen Gefangenen frei, der sich nicht gerührt hatte und immer noch an der gleichen Stelle kniete wie zuvor. „Und weil du gegen die Spielregeln verstoßen hast, wird dein Freund für deine Fehler leiden müssen.“

Kitazawa nahm einen Strick und schlang ihn Tohma um die Taille. Er zog die Knoten fest, kontrollierte noch einmal, ob sie auch halten würden und sah dann wieder in die Kamera. „Sag Eiri, kann Tohma eigentlich schwimmen?“

 

~~~

 

Eiri schaltete den Videorecorder aus und kämpfte mühsam gegen die Übelkeit an, die in seinem Magen brannte. Er konnte Tohmas verzweifeltes Bemühen, sich allein mit der Kraft seiner Beine über Wasser zu halten, einfach nicht mehr mitansehen.

K lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Sessel zurück und schloß die Augen. Obwohl er in seinen Jahren als Geheimdienstler eigentlich alles gesehen hatte, erschreckte ihn die kalte Grausamkeit, die dieser Mann zur Schau stellte, immer wieder aufs neue.

„Warum?“

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Eiri diese Frage stellte, doch wie immer wusste K keine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Eiri. Niemand kann mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was in solchen Menschen vorgeht. Für sie gelten weder Gesetze noch Regeln. Sie kennen weder Furcht noch Skrupel. Mit einem Wort, sie sind unberechenbar und gefährlich.“

Der Schriftsteller antwortete nicht. Er blickte unschlüssig auf die Fernbedienung in seiner Hand. Er wollte den Film nicht zu Ende anschauen, aber er konnte nicht sicher sein, dass Tohma noch lebte. Vielleicht befand sich aber auch noch eine Botschaft seines Peinigers am Ende des Films.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen schaltete er den Film wieder an.

 

~~~

 

Hustend und nach Atem ringend landete Tohma auf dem Boden, als Kitazawa mit roher Gewalt an dem Seil zerrte und ihn aus dem Wasser beförderte.

Kitazawa griff in die blonden Haare seines Gefangenen und küsste ihn brutal, dann stieß er ihn von sich und setzte seine Maske wieder auf, die er für den Kuss abgenommen hatte. „Ich werde dir jetzt einen kleinen Gefallen erweisen, Eiri. Ich bin sicher, du wolltest immer schon einmal wissen, wie es wäre ihn unter sich zu haben.“

Er schob seine Hand zwischen Tohmas Beine und drängte diese brutal auseinander. Dann sah er auf, die vor Wahnsinn glühenden Augen das einzig lebendige in seinem toten Maskengesicht. „Was meinst du, Schreiberling? Willst du zuschauen? Dann hast du bestimmt etwas, was du in deinem nächsten Roman verwenden kannst.“

 

~~~

 

Diesmal war es K, der mit einem angewiderten Laut die Fernbedienung betätigte und das Gerät ausschaltete. Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas, dann stand Eiri auf und ging mit schweren Schritten zur Hausbar. Er nahm eine Whiskeyflasche und goß zwei Gläser ein. Eines davon reichte er K, das andere behielt er. Beide leerten ihre Gläser beinahe in einem Zug.

Mit zitternden Händen stellte Eiri das Glas ab und griff noch einmal nach der Flasche. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass auch K ihm noch einmal sein Glas hinhielt. Wieder tranken sie, ein wenig langsamer als das erste Mal, aber immer noch viel zu schnell.

„Das ist nicht wahr...bitte, sagen Sie mir, dass das nicht wahr ist“, flüsterte Eiri und sah K so verzweifelt an, dass dieser die Schmerzen in den Augen des Schriftstellers beinahe körperlich spüren konnte. Doch die Wahrheit ließ sich nicht beschönigen oder verstecken. Sie beide wußten, dass sie die eben gesehenen Bilder nie wieder würden vergessen können.

„Sie haben es doch geahnt, Eiri. Seit dem ersten Video war es klar, dass er Tohma auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise quälen würde.“

„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen?!“ Eiri starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Sie sagen das so ruhig, als sei überhaupt nichts geschehen. Macht es Ihnen denn wirklich gar nichts aus, dass dieser Mann meinen Freund einfach so benutzt hat? Er hat ihn vor unseren Augen vergewaltigt und Sie sitzen ruhig da und tun so, als wäre dies das normalste von der Welt! Was sind Sie eigentlich für ein Mensch?!“

Eiris Stimme nahm einen immer schrilleren Unterton an, er war kurz davor, vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren. K beugte sich vor und schlug ihm einmal hart ins Gesicht. Der Schlag hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Eiri beruhigte sich sichtlich und starrte ihn leicht blinzelnd an. K sah ihn nicht an, als er leise sagte: „Es ist mir nicht egal. Ich weiß nicht, wofür Sie mich halten und es ist mir auch egal. Tatsache ist, dass ich Angst um Tohma habe und alles tun werde, damit er endlich wieder zu uns zurückkehrt. Doch wir dürfen diesen Kitazawa nicht unterschätzen. Er ist völlig unberechenbar. Und genau das macht ihn zu einer großen Gefahr für uns und Tohma.“

Eiri ließ müde den Kopf sinken. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Das eben gesehene, hatte ihn völlig fertig gemacht. Am liebsten wäre er in sein Bett gekrochen und nie wieder hervorgekommen. Doch leider war dies ein Wunsch, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen doch endlich mal was tun! Wenn wir Tohma noch lange bei diesem Verrückten lassen, wird er ihn irgendwann umbringen!“

K schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht.“

Eiri sah ihn verwirrt an, sagte aber nichts. K hob unsicher die Schultern.

„Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Tohma in absehbarer Zeit töten wird. Er genießt es viel zu sehr, ihn in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Tohma ist für ihn wie ein Spielzeug. Er kann mit ihm machen was er will und das gibt ihm einen zusätzlichen Kick.“ K sah unschlüssig zum Bildschirm und lächelte gequält. „Wir sollten uns den Rest auch noch ansehen, schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden und vielleicht finden wir im Film selbst irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt darauf, wo dieser Mistkerl sich versteckt hält.“

Eiri vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und nickte zögernd. „Also los. Machen wir weiter.“

 

~~~

 

Kitazawa hielt Tohma in seinen Armen. Er lag dicht an den Rücken seines Gefangenen gepreßt, eine Hände streichelten immer wieder zärtlich über dessen Brust und Bauch, streiften ab und zu die Hüften, um dann langsam wieder nach oben zu wandern.

„Komm schon, Tohma. Mach die Augen auf. Sieh in die Kamera. Sieh hin und schicke deinem Freund einen Gruß. Bedank dich bei ihm für seine Unfähigkeit, mit der er das ganze auf dich herab beschworen hat.“ Als Tohma nicht reagierte, rückte er von ihm ab und richtete sich auf. Er schien verärgert zu sein. „Wie du willst. Du bist genauso stur wie er.“

Er stand auf und verließ kurz den Kamerabereich. Als er wieder zurückkam, versteckte er etwas hinter seinem Rücken, was er die Kamera nicht sehen ließ. Dann zerrte er Tohma auf die Beine und schob ihn vorwärts, bis sie beide dicht vor der Kamera standen.

„Sieh hin!“ Für Eiri war nun unsichtbar, was Kitazawa mit seinen Händen tat, aber auf einmal riß Tohma die Augen auf, heftiger Schmerz malte sich auf seinen Zügen. Zögernd begann er zu sprechen. „Hallo Eiri...“ Er schnappte nach Luft und wand sich in Kitazawas Griff, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht los. „Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken...“

An dieser Stelle konnte Eiri es nicht mehr aushalten. Er schaltete den Rekorder ab und saß starr in seinem Sessel, während ihm ungehindert die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Diese letzte Szene war noch schlimmer gewesen als alles andere, denn zum ersten Mal hatte er sich der Wahrheit stellen müssen. Einer Wahrheit, die so schrecklich war, dass er sie sich niemals hatte eingestehen wollen, dass nämlich Tohma, der sonst immer der stärkere von beiden gewesen war und auf den er sich immer hatte stützen können, auch nur ein Mensch war und das es Dinge gab, die auch ihn brechen konnten.


	8. Chapter 8

Langsam bog der Tourbus auf den Parkplatz vor dem NG Gebäude ein und kam an einem Seiteneingang zum Stehen. Gleich darauf flog die Tür auf und ein pinkhaariger Junge sprang heraus.

„Es war ein voller Erfolg, Hiro!“ Er hopste aufgeregt auf und ab und zupfte seinem Freund dabei in regelmäßigen Abständen am Ärmel. „Ob Seguchi-san zufrieden sein wird? Was meinst du?“

Hiro tätschelte seinem Freund lächelnd den Kopf. „Sicher wird er zufrieden sein. Schließlich hat die Menge vier oder fünf Zugaben gefordert!“

„Genauer gesagt waren es nur drei.“ Suguru folgte seinen beiden Kameraden langsamer und wesentlich würdevoller aus dem Bus. Shuichi warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, doch Hiro warf sich schnell dazwischen und zog seinen Freund in Richtung Eingang.

„Wir sollten Seguchi-san so schnell wie möglich informieren!“ Sakano scheuchte seine Schützlinge hinein. Als sie die geflieste Halle in Richtung Aufzüge eilten, sahen sie überall kleine Grüppchen zusammenstehen, die sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten.

„Ob etwas passiert ist?“ Hiro drehte sich fragend zu einem der hin und her flitzenden Büroboten um, der auf seinem Weg zur Treppe bei einem Wasserspender stehen geblieben war und sich der dort tuschelnden Gruppe angeschlossen hatte. Dieser beachtete Hiro überhaupt nicht, sondern redete leise und sehr aufgeregt auf die anderen ein.

„Was soll denn passiert sein?“ Shuichi war immer noch völlig trunken von seinem erfolgreichen Auftritt, so dass er das ungewöhnliche Verhalten der anderen gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Wahrscheinlich nichts...“ Suguru hatte mittlerweile den Aufzug herbeigerufen und stieg ein. Die anderen folgten ihm rasch. Auf der Fahrt ins oberste Stockwerk konnte Shuichi kaum noch die Füße stillhalten. Er trappelte unruhig auf der Stelle, bis Suguru ihm mit einem gereizten Blick zu verstehen gab, dass er das zappelige Verhalten seines Kollegen für unter seiner Würde befand.

Shuichi presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Statt dessen zwang er sich, seine Füße so still wie möglich zu halten, auch wenn er am liebsten auf und ab gehüpft wäre. Der Aufzug hielt an und die Jungen stiegen aus.

„Ich erzähle euch dann, was Seguchi-san zu eurem Erfolg gesagt hat!“ Sakano drehte sich um und prallte um ein Haar gegen eine junge Frau, die gerade hatte einsteigen wollen. „Verzeihung.“

„Dann habt ihr noch gar nichts gehört?“ Die Frau schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass der Manager sie um ein Haar umgerannt hätte. Ihre Augen funkelten aufgeregt, als sie Sakano am Arm faßte und ihn vertraulich näher zu sich heranzog. Dennoch war ihre Stimme bis in den letzten Winkel des Korridors zu hören, als sie verkündete: „Ihr seid die einzigen, die es noch nicht wissen. Seguchi-san ist spurlos verschwunden.“

 

~~~

 

„Eiri! Mach sofort die Tür auf! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!“ Mika wartete einige Sekunden, dann hämmerte sie noch einmal heftig gegen die Tür zu Eiris Apartment. „Wag es nicht, mich einfach hier stehen zu lassen!“

Immer noch keine Antwort. Mika presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und ging dann dazu über, mehrfach gegen die Tür zu treten. „EIRI!!!“

„Was ist denn, Herrgott nochmal?!“ Eiri riss endlich die Tür auf. Die Geschwister starrten sich einen Augenblick voller Zorn an, dann drängelte Mika sich an ihrem Bruder vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Ich will endlich wissen, was mit Tohma passiert ist!“ Sie ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa nieder und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich gehe erst hier weg, wenn du mir sagst, wo mein Mann ist.“

Eiri verdrehte genervt die Augen und warf sich auf den nächsten Sessel. „Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen? Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo Tohma sich gerade aufhält. Sollte ich diesbezüglich etwas neues erfahren, dann lasse ich es dich wissen. Reicht dir das?“

„Nein, das reicht mir nicht!“ Mika war am Ende ihrer Geduld angelangt. „Kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache?“

Lange Zeit sagte keiner ein Wort, dann seufzte Eiri leise und sah seine Schwester lange an. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ungewöhnlich sanft. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du dir Sorgen machst! Aber ich kann dir leider nicht helfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Tohma ist.“

„Aber...“

„Nein, Mika.“ Eiri stand auf und legte seiner Schwester die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann zog er sie hoch und schob sie energisch Richtung Tür. „Ich gebe dir Bescheid. Wirklich. Und jetzt laß mich bitte weiterarbeiten!“

Ohne seiner Schwester noch einmal die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas zu sagen, schloß er die Tür in ihr Gesicht und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen. Er fühlte sich so entsetzlich müde in der letzten Zeit und fragte sich immer öfter, wie lange er dieses Versteckspiel noch würde durchhalten können? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis jemand die Wahrheit herausfand und von ihm Rechenschaft forderte?

Langsam kehrte er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Tohma und all den Dingen, die dieser Mann ihm angetan hatte. Selbst wenn sie ihn fanden, was dann? Würde es jemals wieder so sein wie früher? Eiri vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte leise in sich hinein und in seinem Kopf gab es nur Platz für eine einzige Frage. Wie lange noch?

 

~~~

 

Als K zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag seine Arbeitsstelle aufsuchte, fand er das gesamte Gebäude in hellem Aufruhr vor. Ganz gleich wohin er auch ging, überall hörte er die geflüsterten Gerüchte der Angestellten, die mutmaßten, was wohl mit ihrem Chef geschehen sein mochte. Mit einem unruhigen Gefühl in der Magengrube wandte er sich schließlich an eine der zahlreichen Sekretärinnen, die sich um die Kaffeemaschine versammelt hatten und sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten.

„Was ist denn geschehen?“ Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten, die junge Frau schien mehr als bereitwillig, ihn auf der Stelle mit dem neuesten Klatsch zu versorgen.

„Mr. Seguchi ist verschwunden! Stellen Sie sich das mal vor!“, erzählte ihm die junge Frau, die er angesprochen hatte, mit vor Aufregung sich beinahe überschlagender Stimme. „Ob er entführt wurde, was meinen Sie?“

K zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue hoch, äußerlich den eiskalten Ex-Agenten spielend. Doch sein Inneres war in Aufruhr. Es war soweit. Tohmas Verschwinden war irgendjemandem aufgefallen und nun würden sie auch die Polizei nicht mehr raushalten können. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Aber zunächst musste er so viele Informationen sammeln wie möglich.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass Mr. Seguchi verschwunden ist?!“, fragte er deshalb interessiert nach und freute sich darüber, das sein Gegenüber anscheinend gerne und viel redete.

Er erfuhr innerhalb kürzester Zeit, dass Tohma einen geschäftlichen Termin in London gehabt hatte zu dem er niemals aufgetaucht war. Zunächst hatte man dort angenommen, es sei ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen, doch als man bei NG nachfragte, löste die Nachricht von Tohmas Nichterscheinen erst einmal nur Verwunderung aus. Denn schließlich konnte es immer einmal vorkommen, dass ein Termin in letzter Minute umgelegt wurde. Doch als die Tage vergingen und Tohma nicht zur Arbeit erschien, sich weder bei seinen Terminen noch zu Hause blicken ließ, geriet das wohlgeordnete Gefüge von NG ins Wanken. Panik und Verunsicherung machten sich breit. Erst nachdem Tohma weg war, fiel es den meisten auf, wie sehr die ganze Firma von ihm abhängig war. Die meisten kamen nur noch zur Arbeit, um mit ihren Kollegen Vermutungen darüber auszutauschen, was wohl mit ihrem Chef geschehen sein mochte und wann er wieder auftauchen würde.

K dankte der jungen Frau und machte sich nachdenklich auf in sein Büro. Am liebsten hätte er alles stehen und liegen lassen und wäre zu Eiri gefahren, doch er musste den Anschein wahren und heute war der Tag, an dem Bad Luck von ihrer zwei Tage Mini-Tour zurückkamen.

Ein einzelner Gedanke drängte in den Vordergrund seiner Wahrnehmung und K blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Bad Luck war zurück. Das bedeutete, Shuichi würde wieder bei Eiri einziehen. K ging langsam weiter, das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen stärker als je zuvor. Hoffentlich hatte der Schriftsteller daran gedacht und alles, was auf seine Verbindung zu Tohma hinwies verschwinden lassen.

 

~~~

 

Eiri hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ fluchtartig die Wohnung. Vielleicht fühlte er sich nach einem Spaziergang ein wenig besser. Er eilte die Treppe hinab und kaum hatte er die Strasse erreicht, begann er zu laufen. Er rannte immer schneller und schneller, rannte seinen Sorgen und Ängsten davon und fühlte sich seit Tagen endlich frei.

Und hinter ihm zerriß das plötzliche Klingeln des Telefons die Stille seiner Wohnung mit einem regelrecht boshaft wirkendem Schrillen.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Sonne glitzerte verführerisch auf der glatten Oberfläche des Wassers und Tohma, der seit einigen Stunden regungslos neben dem See auf Kitazawa gewartet hatte, fragte sich einen Augenblick lang wie es sein würde einfach in den Fluten zu versinken. Bestimmt war das Wasser warm und würde sich wie eine seidenweiche Decke um seinen Körper schmiegen und all seine Schmerzen hätten endlich ein Ende. Er wäre endlich wieder frei.

Tohma drehte langsam den Kopf als er neben sich ein leises Rascheln in den Sträuchern hörte. Gerne wäre er aufgestanden und hätte das Kaninchen gestreichelt, das gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite aus dem Gebüsch hervorgekommen war und keinerlei Scheu vor ihm zu haben schien, doch da seine Seite immer noch von dem tiefen Schnitt schmerzte, den der Mann ihm zugefügt hatte, wagte er keine hastigen oder unnötigen Bewegungen.

Leise Schritte näherten sich ihm, doch Tohma drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste genau, dass es Kitazawa war, der seine tägliche Arbeit beendet hatte und nun zu ihm kam, um seinen freien Nachtmittag mit seinem liebsten Spielzeug zu verbringen.

Kitazawa trat hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und begann sanft die verspannten Muskeln zu massieren. „Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?“

Unwillkürlich versteifte Tohma sich unbehaglich. Wie konnte der Mann so eine Frage stellen nachdem er ihn in jeder einzelnen in den letzten Tagen vergangenen Minute hatte leiden lassen? 

„Das wollte ich nicht.“ Kitazawa ließ seine Hand langsam über Tohmas Schulter über dessen Rücken bis zu seiner Hüfte gleiten. Dieser zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als die Finger des Mannes den kaum verheilten Schnitt berührten, den er ihm mit seinem Messer zugefügt hatte. „Glaub mir Tohma, es schmerzt mich viel mehr als dich, wenn ich gezwungen bin dir weh zu tun.“

Tohma schloß müde die Augen. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr sich gegen diesen Mann zu wehren. Wie viel Tage war er jetzt hier? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Kitazawa hatte ihn nicht einen Augenblick unbeaufsichtigt gelassen, hatte sich mit der Gnadenlosigkeit einer Naturgewalt einen Platz in Tohmas Leben erzwungen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er ihn vollkommen vernichtet hatte.

„Du bist so wunderschön. Ich will dich nie wieder hergeben.“ Kitazawa setzte sich neben seinen Gefangenen und zog den wie leblos dasitzenden Tohma auf seinen Schoß und vergrub das Gesicht an dessen Hals. „Du gehörst mir.“

Langsam schob er seine Hand unter das dünne Hemd, das Tohmas schlanken Körper bedeckte und streichelte über die weiche Haut auf dessen Rücken. Eine unglaubliche Gleichgültigkeit brach über Tohma herein, als die Hände des Mannes sich ihren Weg in seine Hose suchten. Es war so oft geschehen, immer und immer wieder, es würde sich niemals ändern. Warum gegen etwas ankämpfen, das er sowieso nicht ändern konnte?

Ein kaum hörbares Räuspern zerriß schließlich die nur von Kitazawas keuchendem Atem Stille unterbrochene Stille. „Sir? Ihr Besuch ist gekommen. Es ist dieser Holländer, Vandenbrook.“

Lange Sekunden rührte Kitazawa sich nicht, dann schob er Tohma mit einem bedauernden Seufzen von sich und stand auf. „Danke, Segawa.“ Er beugte sich zu Tohma hinunter und küsste ihn zum Abschied leidenschaftlich. „Lauf mir nicht weg, Schätzchen. Wir machen später weiter.“

Er richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich an seinen Leibwächter. „Bring ihn rein und sorg dafür, dass alles für später vorbereitet ist. Ich will keine Verzögerungen, sobald ich Vandenbrook losgeworden bin.“

Segawa wartete, bis sein Arbeitgeber im Haus verschwunden war, dann wandte er sich Tohma zu und half ihm auf die Beine. „Schmerzt deine Wunde noch?“

Erstaunt sah Tohma auf und begegnete zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung einem Ausdruck ehrlicher Sorge in den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“ Segawa schob Tohma das Hemd von den Schultern und begutachtete den Schnitt, der quer über Tohmas Bauch zu dessen rechter Hüfte verlief und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Da war er aber wirklich leichtsinnig. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass der Schnitt sich nicht entzündet hat.“

„Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle?“ Tohma wandte den Kopf ab und starrte wieder auf den See. Seine Sehnsucht musste sich wohl deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn plötzlich fühlte er eine fast zärtliche Berührung an seinem Kinn und gleich darauf drehte Segawa sein Gesicht sanft aber bestimmt zu sich herum.

„Es steht dir nicht zu, dein eigenes Leben zu beenden. Dafür ist es zu wertvoll.“

Tohma blinzelte die Tränen fort, die ihm in den Augen brannten und schüttelte trostlos den Kopf. „Wertvoll? Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Haustier, das dieser Verrückte sich zu seinem privaten Vergnügen hält. Er benutzt mich wie es ihm gefällt und wenn er genug von mir hat, dann wird er mich umbringen. Warum also nicht gleich alles beenden? So kann ich mir wenigstens die Schmerzen und die Erniedrigungen ersparen, die er mir zufügt.“

Segawa seufzte und zog den überraschten Tohma in seine Arme. Er drückte ihn kurz an sich, dann schob er ihn energisch zurück und scheuchte ihn ins Haus. „Geh schon. Es wird alles gut, du wirst schon sehen.“

Tohma wollte ihm nicht glauben, doch wie immer erwies sich die Hoffnung als sein größter Feind. Segawa war seinem Arbeitgeber treu ergeben. Was immer er damit hatte sagen wollen, es war bestimmt nicht das, was Tohma in seine Worte hinein interpretiert hatte. Und wenn doch, dann war es mit Sicherheit nichts weiter als ein grausamer Scherz, dazu da, ihn noch weiter zu verletzen und ihm auch noch den letzten Rest Hoffnung zu nehmen, den er sich mit so viel Mühe bewahrt hatte.

 

~~~

 

„YUKI!!!! Ich bin wieder da!“ Shuichi warf seine Jacke auf den Garderobenhaken, ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie gleich wieder hinunterfiel und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Geliebten zu finden hoffte. Nichts.

Verwundert sah er sich um, doch Eiri war nirgendwo zu entdecken. „Yuki?“ Shuichi öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, doch auch dort herrschte gähnende Leere. Ein wenig beleidigt, weil sein Freund den Tag vergessen hatte, an dem er von seiner Tour zurückkam, ließ Shuichi sich aufs Sofa fallen und starrte minutenlang ins Nichts.

Er war so aufgeregt gewesen, als er NG verlassen hatte. So viel war geschehen, nicht nur auf der Tour sondern auch bei NG selbst. Tohma war verschwunden und alle rätselten was geschehen sein mochte und wo er sich nun aufhielt. Sogar die Polizei war da gewesen und hatte allerlei Fragen gestellt. Auch Shuichi war verhört worden und das war eine der aufregendsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens gewesen.

Der Junge zog schmollend die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und kaute nachdenklich darauf herum, während er die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal überdachte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war Verhör ein viel zu starkes Wort für die kleine Unterhaltung, die er mit den Polizisten gehabt hatte, aber dennoch war es so aufregend gewesen und Shuichi hätte sich so gern mit Eiri über das Verschwinden seines Schwagers unterhalten.

Bestimmt wusste Eiri eine ganze Menge mehr über die Angelegenheit als die Leute bei NG. Seine Schwester hatte ihm garantiert alles erzählt was sie wusste. Shuichi hoffte nur, sein Freund würde so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen, damit er ihn gründlich ausquetschen konnte. In diesem Augenblick sah er das blinkende Lämpchen des Anrufbeantworters und seine angeborene Neugier siegte, obwohl Eiri es überhaupt nicht gern sah, wenn er sich in seine Privatangelegenheiten einmischte. Er tappte hinüber und spielte das Band ab.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht, Eiri. Du trägst die Verantwortung für das, was nun geschieht.“

Die Stimme hatte er noch nie gehört und Shuichi rann bei dem eisigen Ton des Sprechers ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wer immer das war, er war wirklich nicht gut auf Eiri zu sprechen. Wer weiß, was sein Freund angestellt hatte. Shuichi wartete noch ein wenig, doch es kamen keine weiteren Meldungen mehr und so setzte er sich wieder hin.

Wenige Minuten später war ihm so langweilig wie selten zuvor. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Video einlegen und sich so die Zeit vertreiben, bis Eiri wieder zurückkam? Angetan von seiner Idee begann Shuichi sich durch den Videoschrank zu wühlen, doch zu seiner maßlosen Enttäuschung kannte er alle Filme schon und nichts davon gefiel ihm so gut, dass er es sich noch einmal ansehen wollte.

Mittlerweile ziemlich frustriert wanderte Shuichi ziellos umher, bis er auf einmal einen Karton unter dem Bett entdeckte. Es war purer Zufall und er hätte den Karton auch gar nicht bemerkt, wenn nicht eine Ecke ein wenig hervor geschaut hätte. Neugierig geworden zog er ihn hervor und klappte den Deckel auf.

Eine Hand schlug mit voller Wucht auf den Deckel und mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen sprang der Junge zurück und ließ den Karton fallen. Eiri fing ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte und stellte ihn vorsichtig beiseite, dann warf er Shuichi einen Blick zu, der den Jungen in Panik versetzte.

„Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Ich wusste nicht...du warst nicht da...“

„Und da nimmst du dir einfach das Recht und stöberst in meinem Schlafzimmer herum?“ Eiri war immer noch ein wenig außer Atem. Den ganzen Weg zurück war er gerannt, weil ihm erst kurz vorher eingefallen war, dass sein Freund wieder zurückkam und nun musste er feststellen, dass seine Sorge begründet gewesen war. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Shuichi Tohmas Sachen bei ihm gefunden hätte. Von den Videos ganz zu schweigen. Er musste sich dringend ein besseres Versteck suchen.

„Entschuldige“, antwortete Shuichi kleinlaut. Er machte aber auch wirklich alles falsch. Eiri war wirklich sauer auf ihn, dass konnte er deutlich erkennen. Und dabei hatte er sich doch so sehr auf ihren ersten gemeinsamen Abend gefreut. „Mir war langweilig und ich konnte kein Video finden, das ich noch einmal sehen wollte und da dachte ich, du hättest hier vielleicht noch andere, die ich nicht gesehen habe.“

„Schon gut. Faß nur nie wieder etwas an, dass mir gehört.“ Eiri stellte den Karton beiseite und schob seinen Freund zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so erschrecken sollen.“

„Nicht schlimm. Bist du noch böse?“ Als Eiri den Kopf schüttelte, wäre Shuichi beinahe vor Erleichterung in Tränen ausgebrochen. „Ich habe Hunger. Können wir etwas essen?“ Shuichi zog Eiri in die Küche. „Da fällt mir ein, das wollte ich dir doch noch erzählen!“

Shuichi beugte sich in den Kühlschrank und murmelte dabei unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?“ Eiri hatte nicht ein Wort verstanden. Sein Freund tauchte aus dem Kühlschrank auf und wiederholte: „Seguchi-san ist verschwunden. Ganz NG steht Kopf. Sogar die Polizei war schon da.“

„Tatsächlich?“, sagte Eiri mit schwacher Stimme und schlang nervös die Finger ineinander. „Haben sie schon eine Spur?“

„Natürlich nicht! Niemand weiß etwas. Aber du kannst mir sicher mehr erzählen!“

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Eiri sein Herz würde stehenbleiben. „Was?“, presste er schließlich hervor. Shuichi schien sein Unbehagen nicht zu bemerken.

„Na, ich dachte deine Schwester hätte dir etwas erzählt. Sie muss doch wissen, was mit Tohma geschehen ist.“

Erleichtert sank Eiri in sich zusammen. „Nein. Mika hat nichts gesagt.“

Shuichi öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade fragen, ob Eiri etwa noch nichts vom Verschwinden seines Schwagers gehört hatte, als das Telefon klingelte. Eiri sprang auf und stürmte hinaus. Der Junge starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. Merkwürdig. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte er sich an die seltsame Nachricht, die er auf dem Anrufbeantworter gehört hatte. Doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Er würde Eiri später davon erzählen.


	10. Chapter 10

Langsam legte Eiri den Hörer auf die Gabel und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare. Er hatte so sehr auf einen Anruf von Kitazawa gehofft, doch es war wieder einmal seine Schwester gewesen, die ihn anbettelte, ihr doch endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Merkwürdig. So emotional hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Das war völlig ungewöhnlich für die sonst so energische und beinahe übermäßig selbstbewußte junge Frau. Irgendwie hatte Eiri die Ehe seiner Schwester für eine reine Zweckehe gehalten, doch wenn er sich Mika jetzt anhörte, sah alles ganz anders aus. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Tohma und als sie am Ende ihres Gesprächs in Tränen ausgebrochen war, hatte Eiri sich wirklich elend gefühlt. Doch was konnte er schon tun? Ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Ausgeschlossen.

Mika würde sofort zur Polizei gehen und diese würde eine groß angelegte Fahndung nach Tohma durchführen, die nur mit dessen Tod enden konnte. Oder schlimmerem. Plötzlich waren die Bilder wieder da, diese entsetzlichen Erinnerungen, die ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgten und ihm keine Ruhe gönnten. Er stöhnte auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Yuki?“ Shuichis zaghafte Stimme unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken und der Schriftsteller zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Seinen Freund hatte er völlig vergessen und selbst als dieser sich ihm wieder in Erinnerung brachte, dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis Eiri sich klar wurde, dass der Junge ihm etwas sagen wollte.

„Was willst du?“ Yuki wusste, dass er mit dieser schroffen Frage höchstwahrscheinlich einen hysterischen Ausbruch provozierte, aber er konnte jetzt einfach nicht freundlich zu dieser kleinen Nervensäge sein. So sehr er den Jungen auch liebte, im Augenblick war er ihm eher lästig.

„Ich...es tut mir leid....“ Wie erwartet stiegen dem Jungen die Tränen in die Augen, doch es musste wirklich wichtig sein, denn entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit brach er nicht heulend zusammen, sondern schloss nur kurz die Augen und sprach dann hastig weiter. „Da ist eine Nachricht auf deinem Anrufbeantworter! Eine ganz merkwürdige Sache...“

Den Rest hörte Eiri nicht mehr, denn er war mit zwei großen Schritten am Anrufbeantworter und hörte das Band ab. Kitazawas kalte, grausame Stimme füllte den Raum und Shuichi, der jeder Bewegung seines Freundes mit großen Augen gefolgt war, hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als er Eiris Gesicht beobachtete.

Eiri starrte sekundenlang einfach nur durch ihn hindurch, dann schüttelte er den Kopf wie jemand, der einen unangenehmen Gedanken loswerden will und wandte sich ab. Er wirkte regelrecht benommen.

„Yuki... ich weiß, ich soll mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber...“ Shuichi trat erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, als Eiri zu ihm herumfuhr und ihn mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte. Dennoch konnte er deutlich sehen, wie sehr Eiri unter dieser Nachricht zu leiden schien, der Schmerz in den blauen Auges seines Gegenübers war fast greifbar. Er konnte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich eine heftige Abfuhr erhielt. „Bitte rede mit mir! Schließ mich nicht aus, Yuki! Ich liebe dich doch! Ich will dir helfen!“

„Helfen?!“ Eiri war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und schüttelte den erschrockenen Jungen so heftig durch, dass Shuichi Mühe hatte, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mir helfen könntest?!“

„Yu...Yuki...“, stammelte der Junge entsetzt. Verletzt und auch ein wenig ängstlich, machte er sich von dem anderen los und taumelte zurück.

„Laß mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Das hier geht dich nämlich überhaupt nichts an!“ Eiri drehte sich abrupt um und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo er die Tür so heftig hinter sich zuschmetterte, dass eines der Bilder von der Wand sprang und auf dem Boden zerschellte.

„Es tut mir leid!“ Shuichi lehnte sich gegen die Wand und glitt langsam daran zu Boden. Er schniefte einige Male leise und starrte unentschlossen starrte die Schlafzimmertür an, doch Eiri tauchte nicht mehr auf. Nun traten ihm doch noch die Tränen in die Augen, die er bisher mit viel Mühe unterdrückt hatte. Weinend zog er die Beine an und bettete das Gesicht auf seine Knie. „Es tut mir leid...“

 

~~~

 

Kitazawa war glänzender Laune. Und das, obwohl Eiri ihn enttäuscht hatte. Normalerweise hätte er nun wieder einen netten kleinen Film zusammenstellen müssen, doch im Augenblick war ihm nicht danach. Ihn beschäftigte eine ganz andere Sache.

Er hatte endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war ihm alles andere als leicht gefallen, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass es das einzig richtige war. Er würde Tohma behalten.

Natürlich änderte dies nichts an seinem Wunsch, Eiri vernichten zu wollen. Nur die Spielregeln hatten sich ein wenig verändert. Aber das würde Eiri noch früh genug feststellen.

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten erklomm er die Treppe, die in die oberste Etage führte und betrat gleich darauf schwungvoll den kleinen Raum, in dem er Tohma untergebracht hatte. Dieser saß wie meistens regungslos auf dem Bett und starrte hinaus.

Kitazawa genoß für einige Sekunden den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Mit jedem Tag der verstrich wurden die Veränderungen, die der andere durchlaufen hatte, offensichtlicher und deutlicher wahrnehmbar.

Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und trat neben das Bett. Prüfend glitt sein Blick über die schlanke Gestalt vor ihm und betrachtete lange Sekunden die angespannte Haltung, den Ausdruck von Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen des anderen und allein der Gedanke daran, die Gewißheit, dass er es war, der diese Veränderungen bewirkt hatte, versetzte ihn in Erregung.

„Tut es noch weh?“ Kitazawa schob das einfache weiße Baumwollhemd, das Tohma auf seinen Wunsch hin trug, beiseite und inspizierte die Wunde, die er dem anderen zugefügt hatte mit kritischen Blicken.

„Nein“, log Tohma mit leiser Stimme und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln seines Peinigers belohnt.

Kitazawa legte Tohma die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihm aufzusehen. „Du solltest ein wenig hinausgehen. Du wirkst blaß. Ich werde Segawa anweisen, dich ein wenig in den Garten zu begleiten. Du brauchst Sonne, Liebling. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass du krank wirst.“

Für einen Augenblick lag es Tohma auf der Zunge, dem Mann zu sagen, dass er es war, der ihn krank machte, doch sein Widerstand erlosch so schnell wie er aufgeflammt war. Welchen Sinn hatte es, sich gegen etwas zu wehren, das er doch nicht ändern konnte?

Kitazawa streichelte mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über Tohmas Lippen, dann beugte er sich herunter und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Du bist so schön, dass es fast weh tut.“

Tohma schloß die Augen und überließ sich den Händen und Lippen, die sacht über seinen Körper glitten und lauschte gleichgültig auf die samtweiche Stimme, die ihm immer wieder sagte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

 

~~~

 

„Eiri...“ Shuichis Stimme war in den letzten Stunden immer leiser geworden, doch weder seine Tränen noch sein Jammern und Flehen hatten den Schriftsteller genügend beeindruckt, um aus seinem Schlafzimmer wieder aufzutauchen und inzwischen war Shuichi völlig verzweifelt.

Der junge Sänger verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wenn er nur wüßte, was denn überhaupt passiert war. Schuld war dieser merkwürdige Anruf, da war Shuichi sich sicher und er hätte gern mit seinem Geliebten darüber gesprochen, doch Eiri schloß ihn aus, schob ihn beiseite, wie er es schon so oft zuvor getan hatte. Sich der bitteren Erkenntnis zu stellen, dass es immer noch Dinge gab, die Eiri nicht mit ihm zu teilen bereit war, tat weh.

„Entschuldige...“, entmutigt gab Shuichi schließlich auf und trollte sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte und das zersplitterte Bild auf dem Boden anstarrte, bis er in einen erschöpften Schlummer sank.

Als es klingelte, öffnete Shuichi verschlafen die Augen. Müde setzte er sich auf und wartete, dass sein Freund die Tür öffnen würde, doch Eiri schien die Klingel nicht gehört zu haben. Der Junge zögerte. Sollte er öffnen und seinen Freund noch weiter verärgern als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte? Oder sollte er einfach so tun, als sei niemand da?

Wer immer vor der Tür stand, schien ziemlich ungeduldig zu sein. Er hielt den Finger auf dem Klingelknopf und nahm ihm so die Entscheidung ab.

Die Schlafzimmertür flog auf und Eiri stapfte zur Wohnungstür. „Was ist denn?!“, fauchte er seine Besucher wütend an und die beiden Männer, die gerade im Begriff gewesen waren zu gehen, zuckten erschrocken zurück. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe der ältere der beiden seine Fassung wiedergewann und seinen Ausweis zückte.

„Polizei. Dürften wir wohl hereinkommen?!“

„Sicher.“ Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Eiri sich wieder in der Gewalt. Er ließ die Beamten eintreten und lotste sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie überrascht stehenblieben.

„Guten Tag...“ Shuichi saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und sah unsicher zu seinem Freund. Dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Polizisten gerichtet, der nun auch Shuichi seinen Ausweis zeigte und sich dann wieder dem Schriftsteller zuwandte.

„Könnten wir Sie wohl unter vier Augen sprechen?“

Eiri nickte knapp. „Verschwinde, Shuichi. Mach das du rauskommst.“

Der Junge kam seiner Aufforderung hastig nach. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und war wenige Sekunden später verschwunden. Eiri verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte die Polizisten abwartend an. „Also? Worum geht es?“

„Sie gehen ja ziemlich grob mit dem Kleinen um“, konnte einer der beiden sich nicht verkneifen und kam in den Genuß eines unfreundlichen Blickes aus eisigen blauen Augen.

„Ich wüßte nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht. Sagen Sie mir lieber warum Sie hier sind.“

„Wie Sie wollen.“ Der Polizist, der ihm eben noch seinen Ausweis gezeigt hatte, nahm unaufgefordert auf dem Sofa Platz und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ich möchte von Ihnen wissen, was Sie über das Verschwinden Ihres Schwagers wissen, Mr. Uesugi.“

 

~~~

 

Tohma hatte sich in der weitläufigen Gartenanlage von Kitazawas Villa einen Platz gesucht, der ihn vor den suchenden Blicken seines Aufpassers so weit wie möglich verbarg und gab sich kurz der Illusion hin, frei zu sein.

Segawa saß nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf einem Steinblock und gab vor, ihn nicht zu beachten, doch Tohma wusste genau, dass der andere ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Noch wenige Tage zuvor hatte Tohma sich nichts sehnlichster gewünscht, als endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein, doch mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass er das wirklich wollte. Was würde er tun, wenn jetzt die Polizei herein stürmte und ihn rettete? Wie konnte er jemals wieder seiner Frau oder irgendjemand sonst in die Augen sehen, nach all den Dingen, die dieser Mann ihm angetan hatte? Wie konnte er jemals vergessen?

Ein leises Rascheln in den nahestehenden Büschen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Tohma sah wieder das Kaninchen, welches er zuvor in seiner Nähe entdeckt hatte. Er stand vorsichtig auf und ging langsam näher auf das kleine Tierchen zu. Segawa sah kurz auf, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder beruhigt auf seine Zeitung, als er sicher war, dass Tohma in Sichtweite bleiben würde.

„Na, du...“ Tohma rupfte einige Grashalme aus und hielt sie dem Kaninchen entgegen. Dieses beäugte ihn einige Sekunden mißtrauisch, hoppelte dann aber auf ihn zu. Tohma streckte die Hand aus und berührte zögernd die weichen Ohren. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ das Kaninchen sich ohne weiteres anfassen. Zärtlich streichelte er durch das seidige braune Fell. Das Kaninchen schmiegte sich so vertrauensvoll in seine Berührung, dass er sicher war, es mit einem früheren Haustier zu tun zu haben. Ein trauriges Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, als er das zutrauliche Lebewesen auf den Arm nahm und an sich drückte. Sie waren sich ähnlicher, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Nur wenige Tage zuvor hätte er noch jeden ausgelacht, der behauptet hätte, er würde sich einmal mit einem Kaninchen vergleichen. Doch jetzt war auch er nichts anderes als ein Haustier, abhängig von der Gnade seines Besitzers.

„Was tust du da?!“ Segawa war überraschend neben ihm aufgetaucht. Tohma zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drückte das Kaninchen so fest an sich, dass das Tier aufgeregt zu zappeln begann. Schuldbewußt lockerte er seinen Griff und setzte es zu Boden, wo es wie der Blitz hinter den Büschen verschwand. Segawa schüttelte den Kopf, als er Tohmas sehnsüchtiges Gesicht sah. „Komm schon, steh auf. Wir müssen uns unterhalten.“

Segawa hatte Tohma seit mehreren Minuten bei seinem Spiel mit dem Kaninchen beobachtet und schließlich beschlossen, mit dem anderen zu sprechen. Dafür steuerte er nun einen seiner Lieblingsplätze an. „Setzen wir uns ein wenig auf die Bank dort drüben.“

Auch wenn es kaum vorstellbar war, aber Segawa wusste die Schönheiten der Natur durchaus zu schätzen. Unter seiner harten Schale steckte eine empfindsame Seele, die durchaus in der Lage war, Mitleid zu empfinden. Und genau dieses Gefühl überkam ihn jedes Mal, wenn er den schweigsamen Mann an seiner Seite betrachtete.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er eine derartige Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen eines anderen Menschen gesehen und ihm war klar, dass Tohma nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Irgendwann würde Kitazawa in seinem Wunsch nach Rache zu weit gehen und den anderen endgültig zerstören.

Segawa drückte Tohma auf die glatte Steinfläche der weißen Marmorbank herab und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und berührte sanft Tohmas zerzauste Haare, die in der letzten Zeit bereits ein wenig länger geworden waren.

Tohma sah ruckartig auf und Segawa zog seine Hand zurück. Der Wunsch nach einem Gespräch verschwand aus seinen Gedanken, als sei er nie dagewesen. Eine leichte Röte kroch ihm in die Wangen und ein wenig gröber als gewollt, umfaßte er Tohmas Arm und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. „Laß uns rein gehen. Du warst schon zu lange draußen.“ Er eilte zum Haus zurück und Tohma konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihm hinterher zu stolpern.

 

~~~

 

„Dann haben Sie also keine Ahnung, wo Ihr Schwager sich gerade aufhält?“ Akito Kawakita hatte sich dem Schriftsteller mit einiger Verspätung doch noch vorgestellt und wanderte nun durch das Wohnzimmer und ließ den Blick neugierig über die zahlreichen Bücher schweifen, die sich in den Regalen stapelten. Sein immer noch namenloser Begleiter hockte auf dem Sofa und machte sich eifrig Notizen.

„Nein.“ Eiri inhalierte genüßlich den Rauch seiner Zigarette und beobachtete den Mann dabei, wie er eines seiner ersten Werke aus dem Regal zog und interessiert aufblätterte. Von ihm mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen zu werden, war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen, aber eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass diese Männer die Wahrheit wussten. Schließlich waren sie zuerst bei Mika gewesen und dann direkt zu ihm gekommen. Seine Schwester musste ihnen alles erzählt haben.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas von Ihnen gelesen, aber das werde ich jetzt wohl nachholen. Meine Frau schwärmt mir schon seit Jahren vor, wie toll Ihre Bücher sind.“ Er stellte den Roman wieder zurück und wandte sich abrupt um. „Ihre Schwester erzählte mir, dass Sie wahrscheinlich der letzte waren, der vor seinem Verschwinden mit Tohma Seguchi gesprochen hat.“

„Hat sie das?“ Das würde Mika ihm büßen. Wieso tat sie ihm so etwas an? Eiri bemühte sich um eine gleichgültige Miene und sah fragend zu dem Polizisten auf. „Wie kommt sie denn darauf?“

„Laut ihrer Aussage, hat Mr. Seguchi Ihnen vor seinem Verschwinden Bescheid gegeben, dass er sich zurückziehen wolle, um ein wenig allein zu sein.“

„Und?“

Der Polizist lächelte auf sehr unangenehme Art und Weise und Eiri wusste, dass dieser Mann sich nicht mit der fadenscheinigen Erklärung zufrieden geben würde, mit der er alle anderen bisher abgewimmelt hatte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen das glauben kann, Mr. Uesugi. Warum sollte eine so wichtige Persönlichkeit wie Tohma Seguchi alles stehen und liegen lassen und sich für unbestimmte Zeit regelrecht in Luft auflösen? Warum hat er nicht wenigstens seinen Termin in London abgesagt der, nebenbei bemerkt, äußerst wichtig für ihn war?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen? So nahe stehen wir uns nicht!“ Eiri versuchte die Angelegenheit herunterzuspielen. Das ihm dies nicht gelang, konnte er deutlich an den Augen des Polizisten sehen.

„Das klingt ziemlich unglaubwürdig. Er ist immerhin Ihr Schwager.“

„Meine Beziehung zu meinem Schwager müssen Sie schon mir überlassen“, stellte Eiri verärgert fest und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Ein kurzer Blick überzeugte ihn davon, dass er besser daran tat, sich ein wenig zurückzuhalten. Wenn diese Befragung noch lange andauerte, würde er noch die ganze Schachtel leer rauchen.

„Selbstverständlich ist diese Beziehung ganz allein Ihre Sache.“ Irrte er sich, oder klang Kawakita ein ganz klein wenig sarkastisch? Der Mann rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn und Eiri hatte auf einmal ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Die nächsten Worte des Polizisten bestätigten seine Ahnung. „Ich sage Ihnen etwas, Mr. Uesugi. Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich gerne glauben, aber leider kann ich es nicht.“

„Dann unterstellen Sie mir also, dass ich lüge? Nur weil Tohma mit mir gesprochen hat und nicht mit meiner Schwester? Das ist wohl kaum ein Verbrechen.“

„Nun, dies ist es ganz sicher nicht. aber....“ Kawakita zögerte ein wenig und Eiri sah ihm an, dass er glaubte, ihn in die Ecke gedrängt zu haben. Was immer jetzt kam, dies hatte er sich bewußt für diesen Moment aufgehoben.  
„Sie sagen, Mr. Seguchi sei weggefahren?“

„Ja“, gab Eiri vorsichtig zu. Irgendwo musste ein Haken sein, so viel spürte er, doch er konnte nicht sagen, wo dieser Haken sein mochte.

„Mit seinem Wagen?“

„Sicher. Tohma nimmt sein Auto, wann immer es geht. Er liebt den Wagen.“ Eiri wurde immer nervöser und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, unruhig mit seinem Feuerzeug zu spielen.

„Das hat seine Frau mir auch erzählt und sehen Sie, da fangen meine Probleme an.“ Kawakita lächelte freudlos und faßte Eiri abwartend ins Auge. „Denn sehen Sie, Mr. Seguchis Wagen befindet sich seit dem Tag seines Verschwindens in Reparatur. Wie soll er da mit eben diesem Wagen weggefahren sein? Sie können mir diese kleine Unstimmigkeit sicher erklären? Nicht wahr, Mr. Uesugi? Das können Sie doch?“

 

~~~

 

Kitazawa balancierte vorsichtig das mit zwei Tellern beladene Tablett durch die Tür und setzte es auf dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster ab. „Essen ist fertig.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Tohma wusste, dass Kitazawa diese Entschuldigung nicht gelten lassen würde. Seit Tagen spielten sie nun dieses Spielchen und jedesmal war der andere Sieger geblieben. Und obwohl Tohma wusste, was ihn nun erwartete, machte er es immer wieder. Es war die einzige Art von Widerstand, die er noch leistete.

„Tatsächlich?“ Kitazawa lächelte nur und setzte sich an den Tisch. Immer noch ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt klopfte er auf den Stuhl neben sich und forderte Tohma dazu auf, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Dieser nahm zwar Platz, rührte das Essen aber nicht an. „Komm schon, sei brav. Wenn du aufißt, dann bekommst du auch eine Überraschung.“

„Ich will nicht.“ Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, da schnellte die Hand des Mannes vor und grub sich in seine Haare. Ein brutaler Ruck und er landete auf dem Boden zu Kitazawas Füßen, gleich darauf traf ein harter Schlag seine Wange und riß seinen Kopf herum.

Kitazawa wartete nicht weiter ab, sondern zerrte ihn an seinen Haaren auf die Knie und hielt ihm ein Paar Stäbchen entgegen. „Iß.“

Widerwillig nahm Tohma die Stäbchen und kam schwankend auf die Beine. Er war benommen und sein Kopf schwirrte.

„Setz dich.“ Kitazawa schubste ihn auf den Stuhl zurück und schob ihm einen Teller voller Reis und Fleischstückchen hin. Auf dem Tablett stand noch ein weiterer Teller, doch dieser war mit einem silbernen Deckel verschlossen. Kitazawa tippte mit der Fingerspitze dagegen. „Ich bin gespannt, ob mein kleines Präsent dir gefällt.“

Tohma aß schweigend. Es gab nichts, was er von diesem Mann haben wollte, doch abzulehnen kam nicht in Frage. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Schließlich legte er die Stäbchen beiseite und schob den Teller zurück. Kitazawa lächelte zufrieden und setzte sich neben ihn. „Das war wirklich sehr gut, Tohma.“

Er streichelte ihm über die Wange. Dann beugte er sich vor und sah Tohma lange an. „Du hast dir deine Belohnung redlich verdient.“ Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln stellte Kitazawa den letzten Teller vor Tohma auf den Tisch und zog den Deckel beiseite.

Tohma starrte einige lange, qualvolle Minuten auf den abgetrennten Kopf des Kaninchens, dann schlug er die Hände vor den Mund und stürzte würgend hinaus.


	11. Chapter 11

Würgend stürzte Tohma ins Badezimmer, doch Kitazawa war schneller. Er holte ihn in der Tür ein und stieß ihn grob gegen die Wand. Gewaltsam hielt er ihn dort fest, während er seine Hand auf Tohmas Mund presste und ihn so daran hinderte, das eben gegessene auszuwürgen.

„Wag es nicht, das gute Essen wieder auszuspucken!“, zischte der Mann ihm wütend zu und verstärkte den Griff um Tohmas Mitte, als dieser nicht aufhörte zu zappeln. „Schluck es runter, Tohma. Ich sag’s nicht zweimal!“

Mit einer letzten verzweifelten Anstrengung versuchte Tohma sich zu befreien. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Arm des Mannes, doch dies schien diesen überhaupt nicht zu berühren. Kitazawa hielt ihn unerbittlich weiter fest, bis er spürte, wie Tohmas Widerstand erlahmte.

„Warum ärgerst du mich, Tohma? Ich tue wirklich alles für dich, aber du lehnst mich immer noch ab. Das enttäuscht mich. Wann lernst du endlich, auf meine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen?“ Der Mann löste seine Hand von Tohmas Mund und packte ihn statt dessen an den Armen, um ihn noch einmal heftig gegen die Wand zu drücken. „Aber vielleicht lernst du meine Geschenke zu schätzen, wenn du weißt, wieviel Mühe ich mir damit gegeben habe!“

„Nein...“ Tohma ahnte, worauf das ganze hinauslaufen würde, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, Kitazawa konnte er nicht entkommen. Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, als dem Mann zuzuhören.

„Es war so zutraulich, Tohma. So leicht zu fangen, dass ich mich schon fragte, ob ich es wirklich für seine Dummheit bestrafen sollte. Aber dann, als ich es in Händen hielt... die Klinge grub sich wie von selbst in das weiche Fell an seinem Bauch. Du hättest das erbärmliche Quieken hören sollen, das verzweifelte Zappeln, als es merkte, das es kein Entkommen gab. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller und mit jeden Schlag fraß sich die Angst vor dem Unvermeidlichen in das kleine nutzlose Hirn...“

„Hör auf...“, flüsterte Tohma unter Tränen, doch Kitazawa war noch nicht fertig.

„Du hättest sehen sollen, wie das Blut hervorsprudelte, wunderbar rot und warm. Aber jetzt ist es tot und leer. Ausgeblutet. Und nur wegen dir Tohma. Alles nur wegen dir.“

„HÖR AUF!“

„Tohma, Tohma... Du bist so zart besaitet...“ Kitazawa beugte sich vor und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur über den Hals seines Gefangenen. „Ich hätte dich das Tierchen schlachten lassen sollen... hättest du es getan? Was meinst du, Tohma?“

„Nein...“ Tohma drückte mit beiden Händen gegen Kitazawas Brust, doch der Mann lachte nur und zog ihn in eine besitzergreifende Umarmung. Lange Zeit hielt er ihn einfach fest. Schließlich gab Tohma jede Gegenwehr auf und erschlaffte in Kitazawas Griff. Dieser ließ vorsichtig los, bereit jederzeit wieder zuzugreifen, doch Tohma machte keine Anstalten mehr, davon zu laufen.

Erschöpft lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Schulter des Mannes und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Warum?“

„Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder?“ Kitazawa streichelte mit zärtlichen Bewegungen über den Rücken seines Opfers. „Du gehörst mir und ich werde dich mit niemandem teilen. Noch nicht einmal mit einem dummen kleinen Tier. Niemand soll dich haben, außer mir.“

Tohma schloß die Augen. Er war müde, so furchtbar müde... Als Kitazawa ihn schließlich aufs Bett schubste, war kein Funken Gegenwehr mehr in seinen Bewegungen. Mechanisch ließ er sich in die Kissen drücken und fand sich gleich darauf unter dem schweren Körper des anderen Mannes wieder.

„Belaste dich nicht mit unwichtigen Dingen, Tohma.“ Kitazawa beugte sich vor und presste seinen Mund auf Tohmas Lippen, seine Finger streichelten durch die Haare seines Opfers, glitten über dessen Hals zu dem weichen Hemd, wo er die obersten Knöpfe öffnete, um die darunter befindliche Haut streicheln zu können. „Du gehörst mir, das ist alles, was du wissen musst. Glaube nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was du dir wünschst. Ich kenne dich, Tohma.“

„Du kennst mich nicht! Du hast mich nie gekannt! Ich will endlich mein Leben zurück!“, schrie Tohma ihn an, doch Kitazawa lachte nur.

„Du willst frei sein, ist es das? Willst du mir schon wieder diese Lüge erzählen, Tohma?“ Übergangslos wurde er ernst. „Was würdest du denn mit deiner Freiheit anfangen? Wohin willst du gehen? Zurück nach Hause? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Glaubst du wirklich, deine Frau will dich zurück haben? Was sollte sie schon mit einem Mann anfangen, der noch nicht einmal auf sich selbst aufpassen kann?“

Tohma erstarrte. Kitazawas Worte trafen ihn mitten ins Herz, spiegelten sie doch seine eigenen Ängste wider. Gleich darauf spürte er die Hand des Mannes zwischen seinen Beinen und schrie gequält auf. „Nein... laß mich! Laß mich endlich in Ruhe!“

„Ich werde dich niemals in Ruhe lassen, Tohma. Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben an jemanden verschwendest, der dich nicht liebt. Niemand liebt dich so sehr wie ich. Du wirst schon sehen, ich beweise es dir.“ Kitazawa schob Tohmas Hose über die Hüften nach unten und drängte sich zwischen dessen Beine, das erstickte Aufkeuchen des anderen wie immer ignorierend. „Ich kenne deine Wünsche, deine Sehnsüchte. Sogar deine Träume. Was keiner gesehen hat, ich habe es erkannt. Du willst beherrscht werden, Tohma. Tief in deinem Inneren wünschst du dir nichts sehnlichster, als das jemand die Führung übernimmt und sich um dich sorgt.“

Tohma wandte den Kopf ab, als der wohlbekannte Schmerz von Kitazawas rücksichtslosem Eindringen seinen Körper durchzuckte, während sich in seinen Gedanken immer und immer wieder der gleiche Satz wiederholte: „Keine Angst, ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern.“

 

~~~

 

„Sie haben sich also geirrt.“ Kawakita hatte seine Wanderung wieder aufgenommen und befand sich gerade an der Stelle, wo immer noch das zersprungene Bild auf dem Boden lag. Nachdenklich musterte er die Glassplitter, die sich in den Teppich gebohrt hatten und wiederholte noch einmal: „Ein Irrtum.“

„Das sagte ich bereits. Als Tohma mich angerufen hat, habe ich ganz einfach ‚angenommen‘, dass er mit seinem Wagen unterwegs war. Es gab für mich keinen Grund, irgendetwas anderes zu vermuten.“

„Und diese Vermutung haben Sie dann einfach als gegeben vorausgesetzt?“ Kawakita drehte sich um und musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der deutlicher als alle Worte sagte, wie fadenscheinig ihm diese Erklärung vorkam. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund beließ er es bei diesem Blick und wechselte das Thema.

„Hat Ihr Schwager irgendwelche Feinde?“

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass so etwas nicht ausbleibt, wenn man im Licht der Öffentlichkeit steht. Es wird immer jemanden geben, der sich angegriffen oder nicht genügend gewürdigt fühlt.“ Eiri zuckte betont gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Aber wie ich bereits sagte, wollte Tohma einfach nur ein wenig allein sein.“

„Und Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Richtig?“ Kawakita machte einen Schritt über die Splitter hinweg und näherte sich dem Fenster. Einige Sekunden sah er schweigend hinaus, während sein Kollege eifrig Notizen machte. „Ich verstehe es nicht, Mr. Uesugi. Warum helfen Sie mir nicht ein bisschen?“

„Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich es. Aber ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich Ihnen bereits erzählt habe.“

Kawakita seufzte enttäuscht. „Tohma Seguchi ist ein berühmter Musiker. Er hat aus dem Nichts seine Firma aufgebaut. Ganz gleich wen man fragt, jeder beschreibt ihn als knallharten Geschäftsmann. Seine Arbeitstage haben im Schnitt zehn Stunden und mehr. Er hat noch nie einen Tag krank gemacht oder übermäßig lange Urlaub. Und jetzt sagen Sie, er packt aus einer Laune heraus seine Koffer? Tut mir leid, Mr. Uesugi, aber das kann ich nicht glauben.“

Eiri hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern. „Ich kann nur immer wieder Tohmas Worte wiedergeben. ‚Ich brauche mal ein paar Tage für mich. Ich melde mich, wenn ich wieder da bin.‘ Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Hm...“ Der Inspektor tappte nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenspitze, eine Bewegung, die Eiri ziemlich aufgesetzt vorkam. Ganz so, als habe Kiwakata sie irgendwo abgeschaut, um sein Image als intelligenter Ermittler zu untermauern.

„Verstehen Sie sich mit Ihrem Schwager? Mögen Sie ihn?“

„Ich wüßte nicht, das Sie das etwas anginge“, gab Eiri gereizt zurück und hätte sich gleich darauf am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, als er sah, wie aufgrund seiner heftigen Antwort die Konzentration in der Miene des Beamten zunahm. „Ja, natürlich verstehen wir uns. Sehr gut sogar.“

Das Lächeln, das Kawakita ihm daraufhin schenkte, war so falsch, dass es Eiri den Magen umdrehte. „Und doch haben Sie vorhin, als ich Sie nach Ihrer Beziehung zu Tohma Seguchi fragte, gesagt: ‚So nah stehen wir uns nicht.‘ Handelt es sich hierbei auch wieder um einen Irrtum?“

„Was wollen Sie denn hören?!“ Eiri wurde allmählich wütend. Er wusste, dass er sich keinen Gefallen damit tat, doch er konnte diese Regung einfach nicht länger unterdrücken. „Das ich meinen Schwager in einem Anfall von geistiger Umnachtung umgebracht habe?! Das ich seine Leiche unter meinem Bett versteckt habe und nur darauf warte, ihn beim nächsten Neumond endlich verschwinden lassen zu können?“

Die Miene des Polizisten gefror regelrecht und Eiri wurde klar, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dieser Mann verstand absolut keinen Spaß. „Ich mache nur meine Arbeit, Mr. Uesugi. Aber wenn Sie es mir unbedingt schwer machen wollen, bitte. Wir können auch anders.“

Nur mühsam gelang es Eiri, seine Panik niederzukämpfen. Wieso hatte er derartig die Fassung verloren? Auffälliger konnte man sich wohl kaum benehmen. Aber die Sorge um Tohma zerfraß allmählich die Barrieren, die er um sein Inneres aufgebaut hatte und je länger er dem Druck standhalten musste, desto schwerer wurde es für ihn, die Fassade eisiger Gleichgültigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten, mit der er sich sonst immer umgab.

In den Augen des Inspektors glomm es beinahe boshaft auf. „Sagen Sie, der junge Mann, den wir vorhin hier gesehen haben, war das Ihr Freund?“

Eiris Hände krampften sich um die Lehnen seines Sessels. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Gerade wollte er die Frage des Polizisten mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten, da zerriss das Schrillen des Telefons die in dem Raum herrschende Spannung. Erschrocken zuckte der Schriftsteller zusammen. Ob das...?

„Wollen Sie nicht rangehen?“ Kawakita beobachtete die Reaktion seines Gegenübers mit gespanntem Interesse. Eiri zögerte. Als es zum dritten Mal klingelte, hatte er sich endlich soweit gefasst, dass er abheben konnte. Gerade rechtzeitig, ehe der Anrufbeantworter ansprang.

„Ja? Ach, Sie sind es.“

Eiri drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass der Inspektor sich ihm bereits bis auf wenige Schritte genähert hatte. Wollte er etwa lauschen? Leicht verärgert runzelte er die Stirn und würgte seinen Gesprächspartner unwirsch ab. „Kann ich Sie später zurückrufen? Im Augenblick passt es schlecht.“

Rasch legte er auf. Kawakita sagte nichts, aber das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen sprach Bände. Er wusste sich durchschaut, doch es war ihm egal. Schließlich saß er am längeren Hebel. Unaufgefordert nahm er auf dem Sessel Platz, den Eiri gerade freigemacht hatte. „Stimmen die Gerüchte, die besagen, Sie wären schwul?“

„Was hat denn das jetzt wieder damit zu tun?!“

„Ein einfaches ‚Ja‘ oder ‚Nein‘ genügt“, gab der Inspektor mit sanfter Stimme zurück.

„Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen müssen, ich bin bisexuell.“ Eiri hielt es nicht mehr aus. Hastig kramte er seine Zigaretten hervor und zündete sich eine an. Die ersten Züge nahm er so schnell, dass die Zigarette beinahe sofort wieder erloschen wäre. Die innere Anspannung war für ihn kaum noch auszuhalten.

Kawakita stützte das Kinn auf und musterte den Schriftsteller nachdenklich. „Finden Sie, dass Tohma Seguchi ein gutaussehender Mann ist?“

„Diese Frage ist einfach unverschämt und hat rein gar nichts mit Tohmas Verschwinden zu tun!“, fauchte Eiri den Polizisten ungehalten an und drückte seine Zigarette gewaltsam im nächsten Aschenbecher aus. „Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann sagen Sie es. Wenn nicht, dann möchte ich Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten.“

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Mr. Uesugi. Wir sind gleich fertig. Nur eine Kleinigkeit noch.“ Für einige qualvoll lange Augenblicke war das einzige Geräusch in dem kleinen Raum das Kratzen, mit dem der Kugelschreiber von Kawakitas Assistenten über das Papier glitt. Dann sah der Inspektor auf und gönnte seinem Gegenüber ein unverschämtes Grinsen.

„Hatten Sie jemals eine Affaire mit Tohma Seguchi?“


	12. Chapter 12

K wanderte ruhelos in seinem kleinen Apartment auf und ab. Er hielt sein Handy gegen das Ohr gepresst, lauschte den Erklärungen die sein ehemaliger Kollege ihm durchgab und mit jedem Satz wurde er ein kleines bisschen verzweifelter.

„Ja. Danke....“ Er legte auf und starrte lange Zeit einfach nur ausdruckslos die Wand ihm gegenüber an, bevor er sich langsam auf den nächsten Sessel sinken ließ.

Als sein Freund einige Minuten zuvor angerufen hatte, war K voller Hoffnung gewesen, endlich mit der Lösung des Falls weiterzukommen. Doch leider hatte er schnell merken müssen, dass dies ein Trugschluss war. Zu der Zeit, als Kitazawa der Lehrer von Eiri war, hatte sein jüngerer Bruder allem Anschein ebenfalls in New York gelebt. Doch direkt nach dessen Tod war der jüngere der Kitazawa Brüder spurlos verschwunden.

K seufzte. Alle Wege endeten in einer Sackgasse und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er fand keine neuen Anhaltspunkte. Allmählich gingen ihm die Ideen aus.

Die Fangschaltung zum Beispiel hatte überhaupt nichts gebracht. Alle Anrufe, die er von diesem Verrückten aufgezeichnet hatte, waren im Sande verlaufen. Er hatte mögliche Standorte in den verschiedensten Teilen des Landes ausgemacht, einige davon auch im Ausland. Dieser Kitazawa war alles andere als dumm. Er hatte entweder damit gerechnet, dass Eiri sich Hilfe suchen würde, oder er war von Natur aus vorsichtig.

K ballte wütend die Fäuste. Die ganze Angelegenheit war längst zu etwas Persönlichem zwischen Kitazawa und ihm geworden, auch wenn der andere noch nichts davon wusste, und er würde nicht zurückstecken. Dass es ihm nicht möglich sein sollte, diesen Kerl ausfindig zu machen, ging ihm gegen den Strich und verletzte ihn in seiner beruflichen Ehre.

Eiri würde ihm noch einige Fragen beantworten müssen. Es gab bestimmt einige Dinge, die er ihm noch nicht erzählt hatte und die ihm weiterhelfen mochten. Hoffentlich rief er bald zurück. Als K knapp eine Stunde zuvor versucht hatte, den Schriftsteller zu erreichen, hatte dieser ihn ziemlich schroff abgefertigt.

Er hatte sicherlich einen guten Grund dafür gehabt, da war K sich sicher. Er hoffte nur, dieser Grund würde sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

 

~~~

 

„Das geht ein bisschen zu weit, finden Sie nicht?“

Kawakita hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als der erwartete Ausbruch gänzlich ausblieb. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit einer weitaus heftigeren Reaktion gerechnet hatte und Eiri beeilte sich, die augenblickliche Verwunderung des Mannes zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen.

„Aber um Sie von Ihrer Neugier zu erlösen: nein, ich hatte niemals eine Affäre mit Tohma Seguchi. Er ist der Mann meiner Schwester. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mich zwischen die beiden drängen?“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass eine mögliche Annäherung von Ihnen ausgegangen sein muss. Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, Mr. Uesugi“, warf Kawakita mit sanfter Stimme ein. Es war klar, dass er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte und alles tun würde, um den Schriftsteller doch noch aus der Reserve zu locken. „Vielleicht war es ja Tohma Seguchi, der etwas von Ihnen wollte.“

Eiri biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte das dringende Bedürfnis, seinem Gegenüber einen Schlag zu verpassen. Sein Wunsch schien sich wohl deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzumalen, denn Kawakita drückte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig tiefer in seinen Sessel und musterte ihn mit neu erwachter Besorgnis.

„Tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber so ist es ganz und gar nicht.“ Wie kam dieser widerliche Schnüffler er nur dazu, ihn und Tohma dermaßen in den Dreck zu ziehen? Mit welchem Recht stellte er derartig abartige Behauptungen auf?

„Wollen Sie mir denn sagen, wie es ist?“, fragte Kawakita interessiert nach. „Wie würden Sie Ihre Beziehung zu Tohma Seguchi beschreiben?“

Am liebsten hätte er den Mann rausgeworfen. Doch er durfte Tohmas Leben nicht in Gefahr bringen, nur weil er nicht in der Lage war, sich zu beherrschen. Wenn er jetzt verhaftet wurde, weil er einen Polizeibeamten tätlich angegriffen hatte, dann würde er Kitazawa direkt in die Hände spielen. Und das war das letzte, was er wollte.

Soweit würde es nicht kommen. Gewaltsam zwang er sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Erstaunlicherweise gelang es ihm sogar. Äußerlich völlig gelassen hob Eiri die Augenbrauen und warf den beiden Beamten einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu. „Hatten wir das nicht schon einmal? Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, verstehen wir uns sehr gut, aber wir sind kein Paar. Und wir waren auch niemals eins.“

Der Polizist sah ihn noch für einige Sekunden abschätzend an, dann öffnete er den Mund, um seine nächste Frage anzubringen, wurde jedoch von einem durchdringenden Schrillen unterbrochen. Leicht verärgert kramte er in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy.

„Ja? Hat das keine Zeit? Ich bin gerade... in Ordnung. Ich komme sofort.“ Kawakita seufzte leise und stand auf. „Wir müssen uns leider verabschieden, Mr. Uesugi. Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns Ihre Zeit geopfert haben.“

„Kein Problem.“ Eiri begleitete die beiden Männern zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle drehte Kawakita sich noch einmal um und bedachte den Schriftsteller mit einem Blick, der diesen unwillkürlich an eine Katze erinnerte, die gerade zum Sprung auf die wehrlose Maus ansetzte.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Mr. Uesugi. Ganz bestimmt.“

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Eiri ging langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Erschöpft sank er in den nächsten Sessel. In den letzten Minuten nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, hatte ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, zu der er noch fähig war. Jetzt, wo die Anspannung allmählich von ihm abfiel, fühlte er sich müde und leer. Wenn es noch lange so weiterging, würde er unter der ständigen Ungewißheit noch zerbrechen.

Von den Selbstvorwürfen ganz zu schweigen. Eiri vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte gequält auf. Für dieses Mal hatte er die Wölfe von seiner Tür vertreiben können, doch was war beim nächsten Mal? Was würde ihn das nächste Mal vor einer Katastrophe bewahren?

 

~~~

 

„Um Himmels willen, Shuichi! Was machst du denn hier?“ Hiro stoppte sein Motorrad neben der Parkbank, auf der er von Weitem seinen Freund erkannt hatte und beugte sich mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln zu dem pinkhaarigen Sänger hinunter. Dieser schniefte nur leise und sah weiterhin bedrückt zu Boden.

„Shui, was ist los? Erzähl‘s mir. Hast du wieder Krach mit Eiri?“ Hiro setzte sich neben seinen Freund und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Gleich darauf fand er sich platt auf dem Rücken liegend unter einem hysterisch weinenden Shuichi wieder, der immer und immer wieder etwas von Eiri, Polizei und einem Karton stammelte, dem Hiro irgendwie wirklich keinen Sinn abgewinnen konnte.

Tröstend klopfte er dem anderen auf den Rücken und setzte sich langsam wieder auf. Nachdem ihm das gelungen war, löste er behutsam Shuichis Arme von seinem Nacken und schob ihn energisch von sich weg. „Also?“

Stockend und immer wieder von heftigen Schluchzern unterbrochen, erzählte Shuichi schließlich seinem besten Freund, was vorgefallen war. Hiro seufzte und lehnte sich müde gegen die Bank in seinem Rücken. Manchmal hatte er es so satt, wie Eiri seinen Freund behandelte. Aber leider konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Selbst wenn er sich einmischte, würde Shuichi immer wieder zu dem Schriftsteller zurückkehren.

„Mach dir nicht zu viel daraus, Shuichi. Eiri steht sicherlich unter sehr großer Anspannung. Seguchi ist sein Schwager, schon vergessen? Das er verschwunden ist, hat ihn sicherlich sehr mitgenommen.“

„Oh.“ Dieser kleine Laut sagte Hiroshi, dass sein Freund vollkommen vergessen hatte, was mit ihrem Chef passiert war. Er seufzte lautlos und hörte weiter zu.

„Warum schließt er mich immer noch aus seinem Leben aus? Ich will ihm doch nur helfen!“ Shuichi schniefte noch einmal und sah dann hoffnungsvoll zu seinem Freund auf. „Ob ich zurückgehe und noch einmal mit ihm darüber spreche?“

„Laß lieber noch ein wenig Gras über die Sache wachsen, ehe du ihn noch einmal darauf ansprichst. Der Besuch der Polizei hat ihn bestimmt nicht versöhnlicher gestimmt.“

Shuichi nickte beklommen. Hiro hatte ja recht. Es war nicht so, dass ihm dies nicht klar gewesen wäre, aber dennoch... warum konnte Eiri ihn nicht ein einziges Mal wie einen gleichberechtigten Partner behandeln?

„Du kannst heute bei mir übernachten“, bot Hiro ihm überraschend an und grinste zufrieden, als er Shuichis verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Der Junge war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass es einige Sekunden dauerte, ehe er in die Realität zurückfand.

„Danke, Hiro. Du bist ein echter Freund,“ murmelte der pinkhaarige Sänger nachdenklich und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. Hiro seufzte noch einmal und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. Als der andere es ihm zurückgeben wollte, schüttelte er rasch den Kopf.

„Das kannst du ruhig behalten. Und jetzt laß uns fahren. Ich bin müde!“

 

~~~

 

Eiri nahm den Hörer auf und tippte in rascher Folge die Ziffern, die ihn mit K verbinden würden. Während es klingelte, nahm er ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte es bis zum oberen Rand mit Whiskey. Er nippte daran und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der andere abnahm.

„Ja?“

„Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten, K.“ Eiri leerte den Rest des Glases in einem Zug. Hustend hielt er den Hörer beiseite, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte. Dann nahm er das ziemlich abrupt unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf. „Als Sie vorhin versucht haben mich anzurufen, war die Polizei bei mir.“

„Erzählen Sie mir alles“, forderte K ihn ohne Umschweife auf und Eiri gehorchte. Als er geendet hatte, war K fassungslos. „Ich... ich rufe nachher zurück. Das muss ich jetzt erst einmal verdauen.“ Leicht benommen legte er auf.

Warum hatte Eiri ihm niemals erzählt, dass er zusammen mit Tohma in New York gewesen war, um das Grab von diesem Kitazawa zu besuchen? Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Polizei von dieser gemeinsamen Reise erfuhr. Und was dann?

Eiri war zusammen Tohma in New York gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen gewohnt. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Eiri hatte sein Zimmer im teuersten Hotel der Stadt aufgegeben, um die Zeit seines Aufenthalts in Tohmas Villa zu verbringen. Allein dieses winzige Detail war ein gefundenes Fressen für die Polizei.

K stöhnte. Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos. Glaubte Eiri wirklich, dieses undurchdringliche Gespinst aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten würde niemals auffliegen? Wie naiv konnte man eigentlich sein?


	13. Chapter 13

Die in der kleinen Wohnung herrschende Stille hatte beinahe etwas Bedrohliches angenommen, eine Intensität, mit der sie ihn schier zu erdrücken schien. Zumindest kam es Eiri so vor, der sich seit fast einer Stunde nicht mehr von der Stelle gerührt hatte und dessen Gedanken immer noch um das Telefonat mit K kreisten.

Er kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Nicht, seitdem K einfach aufgelegt hatte. Der Schriftsteller seufzte. Er hatte niemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sein Besuch in New York irgendwelche Probleme aufwerfen könnte, doch genau das war geschehen.

Nachdenklich fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Warum musste ausgerechnet ihm so etwas passieren? Er wusste nur zu gut, wie müßig diese Frage war, dennoch stellte er sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Ohne jedoch jemals eine Antwort darauf zu finden.

„Eiri, bist du da? Mach bitte auf!“

Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und hoffte, er hätte sich alles nur eingebildet. Leider erwies sich dies als Irrtum, denn seine Schwester war nicht gewillt, einfach so aufzugeben.

„Eiri?!“ Mika war dazu übergegangen, energisch gegen die Tür zu klopfen. Er kannte sie. Nicht mehr lange, und dann würde sie vermutlich dagegen treten. Die einfachste Lösung war aufzustehen und sie reinzulassen.

„Was willst du, Mika?“ Er zog die Tür auf und wäre beinahe erschrocken zurückgeprallt. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!“

„Kann ich reinkommen? Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Bitte, Eiri! Weise mich nicht ab.“ Mika sah schrecklich aus. Dunkle Ringe umschatteten ihre Augen und ihre ganze Haltung vermittelte tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit. Doch am schlimmsten waren für Eiri die deutlich sichtbaren Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen. Dieser ungewohnte Anblick versetzte ihm einen tiefen Schock.

Rasch zog er die junge Frau in die Wohnung und schob sie auf den nächsten Sessel. „Willst du etwas trinken? Oder soll ich...“

„Hör auf, Eiri! Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, von dir wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden!“ Mika hob kampflustig den Kopf, doch ihr Bruder durchschaute sie mühelos. Sie war buchstäblich am Ende ihrer Kraft.

‚Und was ist mit mir?’, fragte Eiri sich unwillkürlich. Gleich darauf machte er sich Vorwürfe wegen seiner egoistischen Einstellung. Für Mika musste die ganze Situation noch belastender sein als für ihn, denn seit Tohma verschwunden war, befand sie sich in einem Zustand beständiger Ungewissheit. Andererseits wusste Eiri zwar, was seinem Schwager zugestoßen war, doch ob dies wirklich ein Vorteil war, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Wie man es drehte und wendete, sie waren beide mit den Nerven am Ende.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Schwester auf irgendetwas zu warten schien. Eiri schob seine Überlegungen zur späteren Analyse beiseite und musterte seine Schwester gründlich von oben bis unten. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus.“

„Eiri...“ Mika wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Obwohl sie natürlich mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte, schmerzte sie sein Verhalten doch sehr. Sicherlich, Eiri war kalt und unnahbar, aber bisher war ihr noch nie bewußt geworden, wie sehr er sich manchmal in sich selbst zurückzog. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er ihr als seine Schwester eine andere Behandlung zuteil werden ließe. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, Eiri! Ich muss wissen, was mit Tohma passiert ist! Bitte, sag es mir! Wenn du irgendetwas weißt...“

Warum es passierte, konnte Eiri hinterher auch nicht mehr sagen, aber irgendetwas in ihm setzte plötzlich aus. Immer und immer wieder war er in der letzten Zeit mit dieser Frage konfrontiert worden. Von allen Seiten hatte man ihn angesprochen und Antworten gefordert, die er nicht geben konnte. Es reichte ihm. Es war zuviel. Diese beklemmende Mischung aus Frust und Verzweiflung, die seit dem ersten Video in seinem Inneren brannte, steigerte seine Hilflosigkeit und Selbstvorwürfe ins Unendliche und ließ ihn alle Rücksicht vergessen.

„Verdammt, Mika! Wann geht es endlich in deinen sturen Schädel, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wo Tohma gerade steckt? Vielleicht musste er einfach mal raus, vielleicht ist er aber auch bei einer Geliebten. Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich fange an, ihn zu verstehen. Kein Wunder, dass er genug hatte, wenn du ihn die ganze Zeit so löcherst und verfolgst wie mich!“

Seine Schwester starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Viel zu schockiert, um irgendetwas zu sagen, tat sie das einzige, was sie seit Tagen ‚immer’ machte, sobald sie über das Verschwinden ihres Mannes nachdachte. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Hör auf zu heulen, Mika.“ Der leicht genervte Unterton in der Stimme ihres Bruders gab ihr den Rest. Mika sprang auf und stürzte zur Tür, doch auf einmal spürte sie einen kurzen, scharfen Schmerz, der durch ihren Körper schoss und blieb erschrocken stehen.

Eiri merkte nun auch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. „Mika? Was hast du? Alles in Ordnung?“

‚Natürlich nicht. Nichts ist in Ordnung’, wollte Mika ihm entgegenschreien, doch die krampfartigen Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib nahmen ihr den Atem und mit einem erstickten Keuchen fiel sie ihrem Bruder ohnmächtig in die Arme.

 

~~~

 

„Was denkst du, was in dem Karton war?“

„Huh?“ Shuichi, der die letzten Minuten damit zugebracht hatte, mit verheulten Augen auf den Fernseher zu starren, drehte sich langsam um und warf seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was sagtest du? Ich hab nicht zugehört.“

Hiro verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er mochte Shuichi wirklich, aber manchmal war es sehr, sehr schwer. „Der Karton in Eiris Schlafzimmer. Warum meinst du, hat er ihn unter seinem Bett versteckt? Hast du irgendeine Idee, was drin gewesen sein könnte?“

Der Sänger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ging zu schnell. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Gelegenheit, den Deckel richtig abzuheben. Eiri hat sich auf mich gestürzt wie eine Furie. So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt.“

„Wenn Eiri dermaßen heftig reagiert hat, dann muss darin etwas sein, was er vor dir verstecken will“, stellte Hiro überraschend fest und holte Shuichi damit aus dem tiefen Tal des Selbstmitleids, in dem der andere versunken war.

Shuichi war so erstaunt, dass er sogar zu weinen vergaß. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht...“

„Das solltest du aber. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Eiri Geheimnisse vor dir hat.“

„Aber Hiro!“

Sein Freund schnaubte verächtlich. „Was denn? Willst du vielleicht behaupten, du wüßtest über jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis in Yukis Leben Bescheid? Ich bitte dich! Nimm nur diesen Karton. Wenn er dich respektieren würde, dann würde er dir sagen was drinsteckt.“

„Uhm... Hiro...“, setzte Shuichi an und rutschte nervös in seinem Stuhl hin und her, doch sein Freund hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Analyse dieses kleinen Rätsels, als dass er dem Unbehagen seines Freundes große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte.

„Also, was wissen wir?“ Hiro zog einen Stift hervor und begann, sich auf der Fernsehzeitung Notizen zu machen. Shuichi starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an. Was sollte denn das jetzt bitte werden? „Du findest einen Karton unter Yukis Bett und als du ihn öffnen möchtest, schlägt er ihn dir beinahe aus der Hand. Welchen Eindruck hattest von ihm. Wirkte er panisch?“

„Ein bisschen... vielleicht...“ Shuichi kapitulierte. Wenn Hiro in dieser Stimmung war, dann ließ man ihn am besten gewähren. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass er beinahe ausgerastet ist. Er war ‚wirklich‘ wütend.“

„Hm.“ Hiro schrieb einige Stichworte auf und klopfte dann nachdenklich mit dem Kugelschreiber gegen seine Unterlippe. „Du solltest auf jeden Fall versuchen, mehr darüber herauszufinden. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat es etwas mit Tohmas Verschwinden zu tun.“

„Hiro!“ Abrupt richtete der pinkhaarige Sänger sich auf und der Blick, den er seinem Freund zuwarf, spiegelte sein Entsetzen wider. „Ich bin sicher, das ganze hat einen völlig harmlosen Hintergrund!“

„Natürlich, Shuichi“, beruhigte Hiro seinen Freund und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Notizen. „Aber kommt dir Yukis Verhalten nicht auch merkwürdig vor? Er ist doch sonst immer die Selbstbeherrschung in Person.“

„Es macht mich nervös, wenn du diese wilden Theorien aufstellst.“ Shuichi schmollte. „Außerdem war er bei der Sache mit dem Karton lange nicht so aufgeregt wie nach dem Telefonat.“

Hiros Kopf ruckte hoch. „Welches Telefonat?“

 

~~~

 

„Warten Sie bitte hier. Der Arzt kommt gleich.“

Mika nickte der Krankenschwester kurz zu und sank dann erleichtert in einen der beiden weichen Besuchersessel vor dessen Schreibtisch. Die letzten Stunden waren eine einzige Tortur gewesen. Nachdem sie in Eiris Wohnung ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte ihr Bruder sie in einem fast unerklärlichen Anfall von Panik in seinen Wagen verfrachtet und ins nächste Krankenhaus gefahren. Dort war sie dann in einem sterilen, kleinen Krankenzimmer aufgewacht.

Kaum hatten die Ärzte festgestellt, dass sie wieder bei Bewußtsein war, hatte ein wahrer Untersuchungsmarathon begonnen. Blutabnahme, Blutdruckkontrolle, sogar Fieber hatte man ihr gemessen. Mika wusste schon gar nicht mehr, was alles im Einzelnen durchgecheckt worden war, aber hinterher fühlte sie sich wie durch die Mangel gedreht.

Müde streckte sie die Beine aus und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in ihren Sessel. Bei näherer Betrachtung war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie endlich einmal zum Arzt gegangen war. In den letzten Wochen war sie immer so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie sich insgeheim schon fragte, ob vielleicht etwas nicht mit ihr in Ordnung war.

Hoffentlich war es nur der Streß und nichts schlimmeres. Mika tappte leicht ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln gegen die Armlehne. Gerade als sie kurz davor war, endgültig die Geduld zu verlieren, näherten sich eilige Schritte und gleich darauf betrat der Arzt den Raum.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Seguchi.“ Er verbeugte sich vor ihr, doch Mika war einfach nicht in der richtigen Stimmung, um höflich zu sein. Anstatt seinen Gruß zu erwidern, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, ihn kritisch ihn Augenschein zu nehmen.

Hochgewachsen, schlank, Anfang vierzig. Die Schläfen bereits ein wenig grau und die humorvollen Augen von unzähligen Lachfältchen umsäumt, vermittelte er einen vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck, einen Umstand, den sie sicherlich zu schätzen gewußt hätte, wäre sie nicht dermaßen angespannt gewesen.

Sie erinnerte sich vage, ihn bei den Untersuchungen gesehen zu haben, doch seinen Namen hatte sie sich nicht gemerkt. Wozu auch? Spätestens wenn sie das Krankenhaus verließ, würde sie ihn ohnehin nie wiedersehen. Der Arzt nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte. „Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?“

„Ganz gut“, gab Mika knapp zur Antwort und richtete sich entschlossen auf. „Hören Sie, ich weiß Ihre Anteilnahme zu schätzen, aber können wir uns dieses Drumherumreden nicht einfach sparen? Lassen Sie uns am besten gleich zur Sache kommen. Was fehlt mir?“

Sie konnte sehen, dass ihre direkte Art ihn überraschte. Mehr noch. Für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte sie sogar, leichten Ärger in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch dieser Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Wie Sie wollen.“ Er schwieg einige Sekunden, ehe er sich ein wenig nach vorn lehnte und der jungen Frau ein väterliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mrs. Seguchi.“

Wie bitte? Nun war es an Mika, verwirrt dreinzuschauen. Wovon redete dieser Mann nur?

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Bescheid wußten. Ansonsten hätten Sie es sicherlich erwähnt.“

Auf einmal ahnte sie, worauf das ganze hinauslaufen würde. Sie schluckte die beginnende Panik herunter und wünschte, sie hätte niemals einen Fuß in dieses Krankenhaus gesetzt.

„Ich bin froh, Ihnen als erster gratulieren zu dürfen, Mrs. Seguchi.“

‚Nein... sag es nicht... ich will es nicht hören‘, flehte sie ihn stumm an, doch es war vergebens. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, der Realität zu entkommen.

„Sie sind schwanger.“


	14. Chapter 14

Segawa balancierte das vollbepackte Tablett vorsichtig in einer Hand und klopfte kurz an, dann drückte er die Tür auf und betrat das Arbeitszimmer seines Chefs.

„Der Tee ist fertig“, kündigte er an, kaum dass er die Schwelle überschritten hatte. Kitazawa sah nur kurz auf, dann beugte er sich wieder über die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Stell es dort drüben hin. Ich nehme mir später etwas.“

Sein Angestellter leistete dieser Aufforderung schweigend Folge. Er stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes ab und wollte schon wieder gehen, doch ein leiser Ruf seines Arbeitgebers hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen“, sagte Kitazawa und sah endlich auf. Er kramte nach einem zerknitterten Brief und hielt ihn Segawa hin. „Lies das.“

Verwundert nahm der Mann den Brief entgegen und stellte schließlich fest: „Merkwürdig. Warum ist auf einmal Ihre Anwesenheit erforderlich? Bisher ging es doch auch so ganz gut.“

„Keine Ahnung, aber das passt mir gar nicht.“ Kitazawa schob einen prallgefüllten Aktenordner beiseite und sah seinen Mitarbeiter nachdenklich an. „Ich möchte im Augenblick nicht hier weg.“

„Hm“, war alles, was Segawa dazu sagte und Kitazawa lächelte verhalten. Er ahnte, was in seinem Mitarbeiter vorging. Segawa hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er Kitazawa zwar unterstützte und niemals hintergehen würde, er aber bei Weitem nicht damit einverstanden war, was sein Arbeitgeber Tohma Seguchi antat. Das dieser ihm trotzdem genügend vertraute, um ihn mit seinem Gefangenen allein zu lassen, zeugte von dem rückhaltlosen Vertrauen, das er in seinen Mitarbeiter hatte.

Kitazawa seufzte. „Es bleibt mir nichts anders übrig, als hinzufahren. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass irgendwelche Pannen passieren.“

„Wie lange werden Sie fort sein?“

„Ungefähr eine Woche, denke ich. Kümmere dich in der Zwischenzeit um unseren Gast. Ich möchte keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben, wenn ich wieder da bin.“

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen“, war alles, was Segawa sagte, ehe er sich zurückzog. Kitazawa sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, machte aber keine Anstalten, seinen Vertrauten noch einmal zurückzurufen und ihn auf den kaum hörbaren Zweifel anzusprechen, den er aus den Worten des anderen herausgehört hatte.

 

~~~

 

Die Rückfahrt verlief in beinahe eisigem Schweigen. Eiri umklammerte das Lenkrad seines Wagens so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und warf seiner Schwester in regelmäßigen Abständen besorgte Blicke zu.

Mika war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Eiri sie beobachtete, doch sie wollte einfach nicht mit ihm reden. Statt dessen sah sie stur aus dem Seitenfenster und betrachtete die vorbeifliegenden Häuser ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. In Gedanken hörte sie immer wieder die Worte des Arztes, als dieser ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass es besser für sie war, sich in der nächsten Zeit unter allen Umständen zu schonen, wenn sie das Kind nicht verlieren wollte.

_‚... Soweit ich sehen konnte, verläuft Ihre Schwangerschaft völlig normal. Dennoch habe ich Ihnen einen Diätplan aufgestellt, den Sie auf jeden Fall einhalten sollten. Das Sie ohnmächtig geworden sind, war eine Warnung, die Sie nicht ignorieren dürfen. In Ihrer augenblicklichen Situation können Sie keinerlei zusätzlichen Stress gebrauchen. Das heißt, Sie müssen sich so viel wie möglich schonen, keine Aufregungen, kein Stress. Jeder Schock könnte Ihre Schwangerschaft gefährden.‘_

Mika hätte um ein Haar aufgelacht. Kein Stress? Keine Aufregung? Wie stellte der Mann sich das vor? Seit Tohma verschwunden war, befand sie sich in einem Zustand permanenter Aufregung. Die andauernde Ungewissheit zermürbte sie.

„Ich bin mir Ihrer augenblicklichen Situation voll bewusst, Mrs. Seguchi. Dennoch muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie versuchen, Ihre Sorgen einzuschränken. Haben Sie jemanden, der sich um Sie kümmern kann? Oder soll ich Ihnen eine Schwester zuweisen, die jede Woche nach dem Rechten sieht?“

„Mika?“

Mika schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und starrte ihren Bruder für einen Augenblick so verwirrt an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen. „Entschuldige. Ich war... abgelenkt.“

„Das habe ich gemerkt.“ Eiri rang sich ein freundliches Lächeln ab und klopfte mit seinen Fingern einen lautlosen Rhythmus auf das Lenkrad. „Ich sagte gerade, dass du müde aussiehst. Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause, damit du dich hinlegen kannst. Der Arzt hat gesagt, du sollst dich schonen.“

Mika zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Er hat mir sogar einen Diätplan aufgestellt, damit ich auch ausreichend Vitamine und andere gesunde Nährstoffe zu mir nehme.“

„Und? Wirst du seine Anweisungen befolgen?“ Eiri verlor allmählich die Geduld. „Du willst das Kind doch behalten, oder?“

Das holte Mika endlich aus ihrer Versunkenheit. „Natürlich will ich es behalten! Was denkst du denn von mir!“, fauchte sie ihren Bruder an. Wut und Schock mischten sich in ihre Stimme und Eiri bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er daran dachte, wie sehr er sie mit seiner unbedachten Äußerung verletzt haben musste. Dieses Kind war im Augenblick alles, was sie mit Tohma verband und da kam er und streute auch noch Salz in die offene Wunde. Er war wirklich ein Idiot.

„Es tut mir leid, Mika. Ich mache mir ebenso viele Sorgen wie du, aber...“

„Du musst deinen Frust an mir auslassen, nicht wahr? Warum kannst du dich nicht ein einziges Mal wie mein Bruder benehmen und nicht wie ein Fremder? Du scherst dich einen Dreck um meine Gefühle!“ Mika spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und wischte sie ungehalten beiseite. Weinen half ihr überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie gefährdete nur ihr Kind und Eiri war es ohnehin gleichgültig.

Welch eine Ironie. Eigentlich hätte sie allen Grund, vor Glück aus dem Häuschen zu sein, doch Tohmas Verschwinden gab ihrer Freude eine bittere Note. Nach so vielen Jahren in denen sie versucht hatte, schwanger zu werden, war es ihr endlich gelungen und nun...

Was mochte mit ihrem Mann geschehen sein? Tohma war spurlos verschwunden, es schien beinahe, als hätte der Erdboden ihn verschluckt. Ob man ihn entführt hatte? Oder war ihm nur alles zu viel geworden und er hatte sich entschieden, dass es an der Zeit war, einen Neuanfang zu wagen?

Mika verbot sich, über das Schicksal ihres Mannes nachzudenken. Ihre Angst machte alles nur schlimmer und wer konnte schon wissen, ob das Kind nicht vielleicht alles war, was ihr am Ende von Tohma blieb.

„Mika?!“ Eiris Stimme klang nun so besorgt, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und ihr wurde klar, dass er sie schon mehrmals angesprochen haben musste, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie ihn einfach nicht gehört hatte.

„Bring mich nach Hause, Eiri. Ich kann nicht mehr“, sagte Mika leise. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie konnte nicht länger so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung und hoffte, Eiri würde den Wink verstehen.

Dieses außergewöhnliche Geständnis brachte Eiri dazu, seiner Schwester einen weiteren nachdenklichen Blick zuzuwerfen und mit einem Anflug von bisher selten gezeigtem Feingefühl, sagte er nichts, sondern nahm sich vor, sie in der nächsten Zeit so weit wie möglich zu unterstützen und zu versuchen, ihr einige ihrer Ängste zu nehmen.

 

~~~

 

Seit Stunden, so schien es ihm, stand er nun schon am Fenster und starrte hinaus in den Regen. Die dunklen Regenwolken jagten sich über den bleigrauen Himmel, doch Segawa nahm es kaum wahr. Seine Gedanken kreisten um eine einzige Frage: Warum half er Kitazawa, wenn er doch genau wusste, wie falsch dessen Handlungen waren?

Immer wenn er die Augen schloß, sah er vor sich Tohmas gequältes Gesicht. In den letzten Nächten hatte er beinahe unablässig von den Dingen geträumt, die Kitazawa seinem Gefangenen angetan hatte und diese Alpträume brachten ihn langsam aber sicher um den Verstand.

Unwillkürlich schob sich die Erinnerung an Tohma in seine Gedanken, so wie er ihn erst wenige Stunden zuvor gesehen hatte, nachdem Kitazawa mit ihm fertig war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte sein Chef nicht viel von der anfangs so beeindruckenden und vor Lebendigkeit sprühenden Persönlichkeit des berühmten Keyboarder übrig gelassen und das, was Segawa nun fast jeden Tag zu sehen bekam, traf ihn mitten ins Herz.

Seit Beginn seiner Gefangenschaft war Tohma immer weniger geworden, langsam zunächst, dann immer schneller zerfielen die Barrieren, die ihn davor bewahrt hatten, Kitazawa zu nah an sich heranzulassen. Wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, dann würde Tohma Seguchi höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu lange leben.

Segawa wusste das alles nur zu genau, doch ihm war auch klar, dass es nichts gab, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er hasste sich für seine Hilflosigkeit, hasste sich dafür, nicht stark genug zu sein, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht gegen seinen Chef auflehnen.

Dabei war die Gelegenheit wirklich günstig. Hätte er nur mehr Mut, dann würde er Tohma schon morgen von hier fortbringen. Kitazawa würde es erst erfahren, wenn er von seiner Reise zurückkam und dann wäre es längst zu spät. Segawa hatte genügend Zeit, sich und Tohma in Sicherheit zu bringen...

Doch wohin sollte er ihn bringen? Wenn er zur Polizei ginge, würde er weder sich selbst noch Tohma einen Gefallen tun. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Presse sich auf diese Geschichte stürzen und jedes intime Detail ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit zerren würde. Das würde Tohma genauso gründlich vernichten, wie Kitazawa es gerade tat.

Abgesehen davon gab es keinen Ort, an den sie fliehen konnten. Kitazawa würde sie finden, ganz gleich, wo sie sich verstecken mochten. Seufzend ließ Segawa die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Scheibe sinken und gab sich für einige kurze Sekunden der Illusion hin, über sein eigenes Leben bestimmen zu können.

Wem machte er eigentlich etwas vor? Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben löste er sich von seinem Beobachtungsposten und kehrte an den kleinen Tisch zurück, auf dem er seinen Tee hatte stehenlassen. Auf seine Art war er ebenso ein Gefangener wie Tohma.

Gefangen in einer Welt aus Schuldgefühlen und Verantwortlichkeit, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Nie zuvor hatte er seine Beziehung zu Kitazawa in Frage gestellt, aber nun merkte er, wie sich mit jedem Tag seine Einstellung zu seinem Arbeitgeber änderte. Von der grenzenlosen Bewunderung, die er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung für Kitazawa empfunden hatte, war nicht mehr viel geblieben. Dafür kannte er den anderen nun schon zu lange und hatte viel zu oft gesehen, wozu dieser fähig war.

Segawa nahm einen Schluck des mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Tees und verzog angewidert den Mund. Das ekelhafte Gebräu hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, der ihn auf unangenehme Art und Weise an seine augenblickliche Situation erinnerte.

Wieder tauchten die blaugrünen Augen des Keyboarders in seinen Gedanken auf und mahnten ihn, endlich zu sich selbst zu stehen. Doch damit wollte er sich jetzt auf gar keinen Fall beschäftigen. Es war so viel einfacher, alles so weiterlaufen zu lassen wie bisher. Um diesen quälenden Gedanken zu entkommen, stand er rasch auf und schüttete den Tee achtlos aus dem Fenster, ehe er in die Küche ging, um sich eine neue Tasse einzuschenken.


	15. Chapter 15

„Guten Morgen!“

Hiro sah von der Zeitung auf und konnte sich eines amüsierten Lächelns kaum erwehren. Sein Freund sah aber auch wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge aus, wie er so mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem übergroßen T-Shirt dastand, wobei die zerzausten Haare ihm zusätzlich etwas Kindliches verliehen.

„Geht es dir besser?“, wollte Hiro schließlich besorgt wissen, denn Shuichi hatte letzte Nacht noch lange wach gelegen und sich in den Schlaf geweint. Der Gitarrist hatte zwar nichts gesagt, sich aber dennoch große Sorgen gemacht und wollte nun einfach wissen, wie schlimm es tatsächlich war.

Sein Freund nickte zögernd, schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf und ließ sich mit einem müden Seufzen auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen. „Ich bin hundemüde und dabei müssen wir dringend an unserem nächsten Album arbeiten. Am liebsten würde ich wieder ins Bett gehen.“

„Verständlich. Allerdings habe ich eigentlich deinen Streit mit Yuki gemeint. Du solltest das nicht so nah an dich heranlassen. Du weißt doch, wie er ist.“

„Schon. Aber ich bin halt einfach enttäuscht, weil ich gehofft hatte, Anteil an seinem Leben zu haben. Für einige Wochen habe ich wirklich geglaubt, er würde mich endlich akzeptieren. Aber wie es aussieht, habe ich mich geirrt.“ Der Sänger senkte den Kopf und starrte betrübt auf die Tasse in seiner Hand. Schließlich stand er auf und goss sich einen Kaffee ein. Mit hängenden Schultern kehrte er an den Tisch zurück.

Hiro überlegte krampfhaft, wie er seinen Freund aufmuntern konnte und hatte schließlich die rettende Idee. „Warum lenkst du dich nicht einfach ab und hilfst mir dabei, den Inhalt des Kartons herauszufinden?“

Blinzelnd sah Shuichi auf. „Hast du immer noch nicht aufgegeben? Was soll denn schon großartig in diesem Karton drin sein? Ehrlich gesagt will ich es gar nicht wissen. Dieses elende Ding ist schließlich Schuld daran, dass Yuki und ich uns gestritten haben.“

„Siehst du“, stellte sein Freund fest und gönnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln. „Eben deswegen solltest du wissen, was in dem Karton ist. Wenn du erst den Grund für euren Streit kennst, kannst du ihn viel leichter beilegen.“

Der junge Sänger starrte ihn lange Sekunden mit großen Augen an, doch der Logik dieser Argumentation konnte auch er sich nicht verschließen. Plötzlich kehrten seine Lebensgeister zurück, was sich in einem begeisterten Aufschrei äußerte. „In Ordnung! Lass uns dem Karton den Kampf ansagen! Wir werden die Wohnung stürmen und...“

„Spinnst du?“, unterbrach Hiro die Euphorie seines Freundes hastig und holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Wir müssen ruhig und überlegt handeln! Reinstürmen ist da völlig falsch!“

Ernüchtert sank Shuichi auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Was schlägst du vor?“

„Ganz einfach. Wir werden nachher zu eurer Wohnung fahren und sollte Yuki zu Hause sein, dann ist der ganze Plan gestorben. Wir können schließlich nicht unter seinen Augen in seinen Privatsachen schnüffeln. Wenn er jedoch nicht da ist...“

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch diesmal hatte Shuichi auch so kapiert. Er nahm seinen Kakao und prostete Hiroshi bewundernd zu. Der andere erwiderte die Geste und in tiefstem Einvernehmen grinsten sie sich an.

 

~~~

 

Eiri saß seit Stunden auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Leere. Auf seinem Schoß hielt er Tohmas Mantel und ließ seine Fingerspitzen immer und immer wieder über die weichen Federn auf dem Kragen gleiten.

Seit Tagen kein Wort. Kein Video, kein Anruf. Nichts. Noch nicht einmal der kleinste Hinweis, ob sein Schwager überhaupt noch lebte oder ob Kitazawa letztendlich doch die Geduld verloren und ihn umgebracht hatte. Was war, wenn Tohma längst tot in irgendeinem Winkel dieses Landes verscharrt lag? Wie sollte er jemals mit dieser Schuld leben? Wie sollte er seiner Schwester erklären, dass es allein in seiner Verantwortung lag, was ihrem Mann zugestoßen war?

Sie würde ihn mit Sicherheit hassen. Eiri schloss müde die Augen und streichelte einmal mehr über die Federn, die unter seinen Händen ein merkwürdiges Eigenleben zu entwickeln schienen. Sie umschmeichelten seine Finger mit ihrer sanften Gegenwart, ganz so, wie Tohma es immer getan hatte und diese Erinnerung brachte ihm einen kleinen Trost. Doch dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an und gleich darauf hielt Eiri es nicht mehr aus.

Vorsichtig legte er den Mantel in den Karton zurück und verschloss ihn rasch mit einigen Klebestreifen. Er brachte es einfach nicht länger fertig, mit dem sichtbaren Beweis für sein Versagen die Wohnung zu teilen.

Entschlossen warf er sich eine Jacke über und klemmte sich den Karton unter den Arm. Es gab nur einen Weg für ihn. Er würde seine Schuld zumindest für einige Zeit beiseite schieben und sein aufgewühltes Gewissen entlasten.

Und er wusste auch genau die richtige Person, die ihm beides würde abnehmen können.

 

~~~

 

„Yuki? Ich bin wieder da!“

Shuichi verharrte mitten auf der Schwelle, doch als sich nichts rührte, trat er ein und schloss hinter seinem Freund die Tür. Die beiden warteten noch einige Sekunden und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer.

„Scheint so, als wäre er nicht da.“ Hiro warf einen kurzen Blick in Küche und Bad und näherte sich dann dem Schlafzimmer. „Komm schon. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wer weiß, wann er zurückkommt.“

Shuichi nickte und öffnete behutsam die Schlafzimmertür, für den Fall, dass Eiri eingeschlafen war. Der Raum war ebenso leer wie die restliche Wohnung. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf alle Viere nieder und spähte unter das Bett.

„Er ist weg.“

„Was?“ Hiro bückte sich nun ebenfalls und konnte seinen Freund nur zustimmen. Unter dem Bett befand sich nichts außer Staub und ein paar Federn. „So ein Mist. Ich hatte gehofft...“

Abrupt beugte der dunkelhaarige Junge sich wieder hinunter und holte eine der Federn unter dem Bett hervor. Wieso war diese Feder schwarz? Verwundert drehte er sich hin und her und hielt sie schließlich ins Licht. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, solch eine Feder schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

„Weißt du, das ist lustig. Diese Feder sieht genauso aus wie diejenigen, die Seguchi-san an seinem Mantel hat“, warf Shuichi ein, der seinen Freund leicht verwirrt dabei beobachtet hatte, wie dieser über eine einfache Feder nachgrübelte.

Hiro blinzelte verwirrt und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Shuichi recht hatte. Aber wie kam eine Feder von Seguchis Mantel in Eiris Schlafzimmer? Ob die beiden eine Affäre hatten? Aber das war Unsinn. Shuichi hatte immer wieder betont, dass Eiri die Fürsorglichkeit seines Schwagers auf die Nerven ging. Oder hatte der Schriftsteller ihm etwas vorgelogen, um die Wahrheit vor ihm zu verbergen und ihn in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen? Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann war Eiri ein noch größerer Mistkerl als er bisher angenommen hatte.

„Woran denkst du?“

Geistesabwesend ließ Hiro die Feder auf das Bett fallen und sah seinen Freund mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Nichts. Alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, ob du vielleicht recht hast. Die Feder könnte durchaus zu Seguchis Mantel gehören.“

„Dann kann sie aber noch nicht lange hier liegen, denn Eiri saugt regelmäßig Staub. Auch unter dem Bett. Er kann es absolut nicht ab, wenn irgendwo etwas rumliegt“, stellte Shuichi leise fest und auf einmal klang seine Stimme genauso nachdenklich wie Hiros noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor. „Aber das hieße ja, dass Tohma erst vor zwei oder drei Tagen hier gewesen sein müsste...“

Erschrocken sah er auf und begegnete Hiros Blick aus schreckgeweiteten Augen. Die Möglichkeiten, die sich aus diesem Verdacht ergaben, waren viel zu furchtbar, um sie an sich heran zu lassen und nahmen ihm schier den Atem.

„Nein.“ Entschlossen schüttelte Shuichi den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Wir müssen uns irren. Diese Federn gehören sicher zu irgendeinem meiner Kleidungsstücke und ich habs nur vergessen. Du weißt doch, wie viele Klamotten ich habe, die ich nur ein einziges Mal anziehe. Oder Yuki hat sich etwas mit Federn gekauft.“

„Sicher.“ Hiro sah deutlich, wie betroffen Shuichi auf einmal wirkte und beschloss, die Sache nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Vorerst. „Lass uns gehen, Shui. Wir sind hier fertig.“

Shuichi folgte seinem Freund hinaus. Gerade wollten sie die Wohnung wieder verlassen, da klingelte das Telefon. Der Sänger nahm rasch ab und meldete sich, doch wer auch immer angerufen hatte, legte einfach auf. Shuichi fröstelte. „Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier rauskommen.“

Hiro widersprach ihm nicht und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.


	16. Chapter 16

Kitazawa ließ die Schlösser von seinem Koffer einschnappen und wandte sich gleich darauf an seinen Angestellten, der bewegungslos neben der Tür auf ihn wartete.

„Ich werde nicht länger als sechs oder sieben Tage weg sein, aber trotzdem solltest du darauf achten, dass alles so weiter läuft wie bisher. Lass ihm ja nichts durchgehen, verstehst du? Sonst muss ich nachher wieder ganz von vorn anfangen und das, wo er endlich begriffen hat, dass er mir gehört.“

Segawa rührte sich nicht, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie, seinem Chef endlich einmal die Meinung zu sagen. Doch jahrelange blinde Ergebenheit hielt ihn wie immer zurück und so nickte er nur wortlos und hoffte, der andere würde seine mangelnde Begeisterung nicht bemerken.

Er schien Glück zu haben, denn Kitazawa war bereits mit dem nächsten Koffer beschäftigt und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Es wäre so einfach, alles zu beenden. Segawa ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und malte sich in Gedanken aus, wie es wohl wäre, sich zu befreien. Ein schwerer Gegenstand oder ein Messer... der ungeschützte Rücken seines Arbeitgebers bot sich ihm arglos verführerisch dar und auch wenn er in seinem Leben schon viel getan hatte, auf das er nicht besonders stolz war, jemandem buchstäblich in den Rücken zu fallen, gehörte nicht dazu.

Und so lächelte er nur freundlich und trat beiseite, als Kitazawa ihm befahl, schon mal die Koffer in den Wagen zu bringen, während er die Stunden vor seiner Abreise nutzen wollte, um sich von Tohma zu verabschieden.

 

~~~

 

Seit sein Leben sich auf die knapp zwölf Quadratmeter beschränkte, die ihm von Kitazawa zugestanden worden waren, hatte Tohma bereits die kleinsten Annehmlichkeiten zu schätzen gelernt. Dazu zählte vor allem der Luxus, völlig ungestört das Badezimmer benutzen zu dürfen.

Jeder seiner sonstigen Schritte wurde überwacht. Eine Kamera filmte jede seiner Bewegungen und Tohma war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er diese ständige Kontrolle noch würde aushalten können. Umso wertvoller war daher die Zeit, die er im Badezimmer verbringen konnte. Aus ihm unbekannten Gründen gab es hier keinerlei Überwachungsgeräte und diese winzige Illusion von Freiheit bedeutete ihm unendlich viel.

Müde ließ er sich gegen die Kacheln in seinem Rücken sinken und schloss die Augen. Der Sprühregen warmen Wassers war eine willkommene Möglichkeit die Tränen zu verbergen, die ihm ungehindert über die Wangen liefen. Er fühlte sich unsagbar müde. Müde und leer und so abgrundtief verzweifelt, dass es ihn wunderte, woher er überhaupt noch die Kraft nahm, sich seinem Peiniger jeden Morgen aufs Neue zu stellen.

Leise Schritte näherten sich der Dusche und gleich darauf strömte ein Schwall kalter Luft in die kleine Kabine, als Kitazawa schwungvoll die Tür aufschob, Tohma mit überraschender Heftigkeit am Arm packte und zu sich herauszerrte.

„Was...?“ Tohma stolperte aus der Dusche und nur der feste Griff, mit dem der andere seinen Arm umklammert hielt, bewahrte ihn vor einem Sturz. Sein Blick begegnete den kalten Augen Kitazawas mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Entsetzen, bevor der Mann sich wortlos in Bewegung setzte, sodass Tohma nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm zu folgen.

Ein brutaler Stoß traf ihn in den Rücken und gleich darauf landete er atemlos auf seinem Bett, doch entgegen seinen Erwartungen folgte Kitazawa ihm nicht, sondern blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stehen und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Langsam drehte Tohma sich um und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Irgendwie war ihm das Benehmen des Mannes unheimlich, denn immer noch sagte Kitazawa kein Wort, sondern starrte nur mit durchdringendem Blick auf seinen Gefangenen, der bald unruhig hin und her zu rutschen begann.

„Hör auf zu zappeln!“

Tohma hielt hastig inne und wagte kaum zu atmen, als Kitazawa sich neben ihn setzte und eine Hand um seinen Hals legte, um ihn dicht zu sich heranzuziehen.

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sehr wichtiges sagen und ich erwarte, dass du mir ganz genau zuhörst.“ Kitazawa strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Tohmas Wange, wobei er gerade genügend Druck ausübte, das der Nagel leicht über die Haut kratzte. Eine Warnung, die durchaus verstanden wurde, wie er deutlich an der mühsam unterdrückten Angst sehen konnte, die plötzlich in den Augen des Musikers aufglomm. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja während meiner Abwesenheit in diesem Zimmer anketten, aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir die Gelegenheit gebe, deine Vertrauenswürdigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen.“

Wieder ließ er seine Finger über Tohmas Wange gleiten und diesmal drückte er so fest zu, dass ein blutiger Kratzer zurückblieb. Vorsorglich verstärkte er den Griff, mit dem er Tohma festhielt, doch dieser war so verängstigt, dass er keinen Versuch machte, sich loszureißen.

„Wenn ich wiederkomme, dann will ich keine Klagen hören. Verstanden? Wenn ich auch nur ‚annehmen‘ muss, dass du ungehorsam warst, dann wird es dir sehr, sehr leid tun.“

Unvermittelt stand Kitazawa auf, wobei ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte, und begann langsam damit, seine Hose zu öffnen. Den panischen Laut, der Tohma daraufhin entwich, ignorierte er großzügig.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir will, Tohma“, sagte er leise und gab seiner Stimme einen verführerischen Unterton, während er mit zärtlichen Bewegungen über sein bereits hartes Glied streichelte. „Komm her.“

„Nein...“ Tohma war noch bleicher als gewöhnlich und versuchte, sich unauffällig an das andere Ende des Bettes zu bewegen. „Das nicht! Ich will das nicht!“

Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Kitazawas Hand vor, grub sich in seine Haare und zerrte ihn grob vom Bett herunter.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, das kümmert mich?!“, fragte der Mann höhnisch nach und stieß seine Erektion herausfordernd gegen Tohmas Lippen. Immer noch waren die Finger seiner linken Hand in die weichen Strähnen von Tohmas Haaren vergraben und hielten diesen so unerbittlich vor ihm auf den Knien. „Mach endlich den Mund auf und zeig mir, dass du meinen Großmut zu schätzen weißt!“

„Nein!“ Tohma wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch er konnte nicht entkommen. Kitazawa runzelte wütend die Stirn und ließ sein Haar los. Gleich darauf gruben seine Finger sich in die weiche Haut von Tohmas Kinn und zwangen mit brutaler Gewalt dessen Kiefer auseinander. Sekunden später versenkte er sich mit einem einzigen heftigen Stoß in dessen Kehle.

Würgend rang Tohma um Luft, versuchte zu schlucken, erstickte beinahe an der unnachgiebigen Fleischmasse, die ihm die Kehle wund scheuerte, bis seine Welt endlich in gnädiger Schwärze versank.

 

~~~

 

Wieso war er nur so schwach?

Segawa hatte die letzten Minuten lauschend vor Tohmas Zimmer verharrt, das Ohr fest gegen das dicke Holz der Tür gepresst und obwohl er nicht alles verstanden hatte, konnte er sich nur zu genau ausmalen, was geschehen war.

Als die erstickten Laute, die Kitazawa seinem Gefangenen abrang, leiser wurden, trat Segawa einige Schritte zurück, zögerte einige Sekunden, nur um dann mit großen Schritten in einen abgelegenen Teil des Hauses zu flüchten.

Er war ein Feigling. Kein anderer Begriff bezeichnete ihn so treffend, gab eine so genaue Beschreibung seines Wesens wieder, wie dieses eine Wort: Feigling.

Verärgert über sein rückgratloses Verhalten betrat Segawa den nächstbesten Raum und warf sich in einen mit einem weißen Laken abgedeckten Sessel. Eine Staubwolke wirbelte hoch und während er sich noch hustend den Staub aus den Augen wischte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich in einem Raum befand, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Neugierig sah er sich um. Es war ein relativ großer Raum, vollgepackt mit Möbeln, die, ebenso wie der Sessel, mit weißen Laken verhängt waren und mit Wänden, an denen sich dicht an dicht Bilder drängten, die alle eins gemeinsam hatten.

Segawa schluckte trocken und stand langsam auf. Aus jeder nur möglichen Richtung starrte ihm das Gesicht des verstorbenen Yuki Kitazawa entgegen. Ein Umstand, der ihn zutiefst beunruhigte und seine Nervosität ins Unermessliche steigerte. Wo war er hier nur hingeraten?

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem hinteren Teil des Raumes und betrachtete die Bilder des Verstorbenen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Wieso hingen diese Bilder hier? Was war das nur für ein Zimmer?

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich. Das musste der Raum sein, den Kitazawa als Schrein für seinen verstorbenen Bruder eingerichtet hatte. Er hatte bereits davon gehört, dass sein Arbeitgeber seinem Bruder in seiner Villa eine Gedenkstätte errichtet hatte, doch in all den langen Jahren, in denen er nun schon für den jüngeren Kitazawa arbeitete, hatte er diesen Raum noch nie gesehen.

Beinahe übermütig streckte er die Hand aus und tippte mit den Fingerspitzen sachte gegen einen der Bilderrahmen. Das Bild zitterte leicht und für einen Augenblick schien es, als bewege sich das hinter dem Glas befindliche Gesicht.

Entsetzt wich er zurück und stolperte dabei gegen einen massiven Gegenstand in seinem Rücken. Es klirrte und für einen langen Augenblick schwankte der kristallene Kerzenständer, der auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, bedrohlich hin und her, ehe es Segawa gelang, ihn festzuhalten.

Vorsichtig setzte er ihn wieder in die Mitte des Tisches und stutzte. Einen Augenblick. Das war kein Tisch, dafür war der unter dem Tuch befindliche Gegenstand viel zu groß und seltsam geformt. Bei näherer Betrachtung kam ihm die Form bekannt vor, doch ganz sicher war er sich nicht und so zog er neugierig das Laken beiseite.

Also doch... Segawa konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gerade eine Lösung für sein Dilemma gefunden hatte. Er konnte Tohma zwar nicht wieder nach Hause bringen, aber er konnte ihm eine andere Art von Freiheit schenken.

 

~~~

 

Endlich war es vorüber. Tohma hatte sich an Kitazawas Seite zusammengerollt und rührte sich nicht. Er wollte nichts tun, was ein verfrühtes Aufwachen des Mannes zur Folge haben würde, denn dieser Augenblick war für ihm immer gleichbedeutend mit Schmerz.

Fröstelnd zog Tohma die Decke ein wenig enger um seine Schultern, immer darauf bedacht, den neben ihm liegenden Mann nicht im Schlaf zu stören. Seine Ohnmacht war leider nur eine kurze Flucht gewesen und das darauf folgende Erwachen umso schrecklicher.

‚Wir werden uns lange nicht sehen, eine Ewigkeit fast. Ich will dich genießen, solange ich Gelegenheit dazu habe! Und wenn ich wieder zurück bin, dann werden wir unser Wiedersehen erst richtig feiern.‘

Tohma schloss die Augen vor den ungewollten Erinnerungen an das, was Kitazawa ihm während der letzten Stunden immer und immer wieder ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, während er Tohmas Körper benutzte, um sich zu befriedigen.

Die Absurdität der Situation war für ihn kaum noch zu ertragen. Jeden Tag glaubte er sich aufs Neue in einen Alptraum versetzt, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab und die unablässigen Beteuerungen des Mannes, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte, verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch.

Kitazawa versicherte immer wieder, wie stolz er auf ihn war und das er ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde. Doch Tohma wusste es besser. Er hatte die dunkle Seite dieses Verrückten kennengelernt und die Erinnerung daran erfüllte ihn immer noch mit stillem Entsetzen. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte ihn nicht auf das Grauen vorbereiten können, das er in den wenigen Tagen an der Seite dieses Mannes erlebt hatte.

Seit er in diesem Haus lebte, wurde sein Hass auf Kitazawa immer größer und oft wünschte er sich, Kitazawa ebenso verletzten zu können, wie dieser ihn verletzt hatte. Doch dies würde wohl für immer ein Traum bleiben.

Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den schlafenden Mann zu werfen. Er wünschte sich nichts so sehr, wie seine Hände um den kräftigen Hals zu legen, bis die erschlaffenden Zuckungen davon kündeten würden, dass Kitazawa sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte.

Doch selbst wenn es gelang, was dann? Wohin sollte er gehen? Wie sollte er dieses Haus verlassen, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste, wo es sich befand? Und dann war da natürlich noch Segawa, der den Tod seines Arbeitgebers wohl kaum einfach so hinnehmen würde. Es war hoffnungslos.

Kitazawa drehte sich aufseufzend um und Tohma wagte sich nicht zu rühren, während er darum betete, dass der Mann weiterschlafen möge. Als nichts weiter geschah, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Er musste er Realität ins Auge sehen. Er hatte Angst vor Kitazawa, er hasste den Mann mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, aber er war nicht Manns genug, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen.

Wieder bewegte Kitazawa sich unruhig im Schlaf und Tohma wagte nicht zu atmen, bis der andere wieder völlig ruhig lag.

Kitazawa hatte ihm immer wieder seine Liebe versichert, doch Tohma wusste ganz genau, dass dies nichts weiter war, als eine grausame Lüge. Wie konnte es Liebe sein, wenn diese Gefühle dazu benutzt wurden, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen? Wie konnte dieser Mann ‚Liebe‘ auch nur in den Mund nehmen, wenn sein ganzes Dasein darauf ausgerichtet war, ihn zu vernichten?

Anfangs hatte er immer wieder versucht, sich dem Mann zu verweigern, doch dieser überwältigte ihn mühelos. Kitazawa fügte ihm Schmerzen zu, um seinen Widerstand zu brechen und nachdem Tohma erkannt hatte, dass er nicht entkommen konnte, gab er seine Gegenwehr auf. Er ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Und jedesmal, wenn er sich dem anderen hingab, wuchs das Gefühl von Abscheu und Ekel in seinem Inneren beinahe ins Unendliche.

„Komm zu mir, mein Liebling!“ Kitazawa streckte sich verschlafen und wandte sich ihm zu. Tohma unterdrückte rasch das entsetzte Schaudern, welches durch seinen Körper fuhr. Der Mann schob seine Hand unter Tohma hindurch und drehte ihn zu sich um. Er drückte ihn an sich und küsste ihn rücksichtslos. Seine Zunge schob sich in den Mund des Musikers und Tohma, der sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte ein angeekeltes Würgen nicht unterdrücken.

Kitazawa gab ihn augenblicklich frei. Seine Miene war finster. „Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt, mich zu akzeptieren?!“

Tohma antwortete nicht. Er wartete voller Angst, was nun geschehen mochte. Der Mann legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn heftig zu sich heran. Für einen Augenblick sah er ihm in die Augen, dann zwang er seine Hand zwischen Tohmas Beine.

„Scheint so, als müsste ich dir noch vor meiner Abreise eine wichtige Lektion wiederholen“, stellte Kitazawa mit seidenweicher Stimme fest und umschloss gleich darauf Tohmas Hoden mit festem Griff. „Du wirst dich mir niemals widersetzen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir unnötig weh tue. Verstanden?“

Gleich darauf bewegte er seine Hand mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zur Seite und während Tohmas gequälter Aufschrei ihm noch in den Ohren hallte, nutzte Kitazawa die neuerliche Ohnmacht seines Gefangenen, um seine neu aufgeflammte Begierde an dessen leblosen Körper zu stillen.


	17. Chapter 17

K hatte eine katastrophale Nacht hinter sich. Stundenlang hatte ihn eine einzige Frage beschäftigt, auf die er einfach keine Antwort fand.

Wie konnte er verhindern, dass die Polizei aus dem gemeinsamen New York-Aufenthalt von Eiri und Tohma falsche Schlüsse zog?

Solange er jedoch auch darüber nachdachte, es wollte ihm einfach keine Lösung für dieses Problem einfallen. Eiri selbst hatte ihm ja noch nicht einmal einen Grund dafür nennen können, warum er Tohma in dessen Villa gefolgt war. Wenn man dem Schriftsteller glauben durfte, dann hatte es sich ganz einfach so ergeben.

K lächelte freudlos. Diese Erklärung würde die Polizei wohl kaum zufrieden stellen. Und dann? Nun, diese Frage zumindest beantwortete sich von selbst. Eiri würde innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Hauptverdächtigen der Polizei werden und dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles ans Licht kam.

Mit einem raschen Schluck leerte er seine Kaffeetasse und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Es gab absolut nichts, was er tun konnte und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er fühlte sich entsetzlich hilflos. Die ganze Situation war dermaßen verfahren, dass es ihn wunderte, wieso Eiri bisher noch nicht verhaftet worden war.

Der ganze Fall war eine einzige Katastrophe für K. Er hätte jetzt nicht sagen können, dass er Tohma jemals besonders gern gehabt hatte, aber zu sehen, was dieser Mann ihm antat... es war beinahe zu viel gewesen. Selbst für ihn. Dabei war er durch seine Arbeit als Agent abgehärtet genug.

Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er das klingeln an seiner Haustür um ein Haar überhört hätte.

 

~~~

 

Das Treffen mit K war kurz und unerfreulich gewesen. Eiri hatte ihm den Karton in die Hand gedrückt und war so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwunden, doch der Amerikaner hatte trotzdem noch Zeit gefunden, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen.

Nachdem er seine Last bei K abgeladen hatte, war er noch kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gefahren, immer in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, für nur einen einzigen kurzen Augenblick seine Sorgen hinter sich lassen zu können, doch es hatte nicht geholfen. Im Gegenteil. Je länger er von seiner Wohnung fernblieb, desto unruhiger wurde er und desto größer wurde seine Angst, den nächsten von Kitazawas Schritten zu verpassen.

Und nun hockte er im Wohnzimmer und starrte auf das Telefon. Er hatte bereits über einen beunruhigend langen Zeitraum hinweg nichts mehr von dem Mann gehört, der Tohmas Leben in der Hand hielt und diese Stille war zermürbender als alles andere.

Warum rief Kitazawa denn nicht mehr an? Was war geschehen, dass der Mann so plötzlich von seinem bisherigen Verhalten abgewichen war? Die mysteriöse Botschaft, die er wenige Tage zuvor empfangen hatte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn.

‚Du hast mich enttäuscht, Eiri. Du trägst die Verantwortung für das, was nun geschieht.‘

Was mochte Kitazawa damit gemeint haben? Hatte er beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, Tohma loszuwerden? Nein. Dann wäre das Spiel längst zu Ende und Eiri konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der andere so ohne weiteres aufgab.

Was hatte K noch gesagt? Kitazawa genoss es, Tohma in seiner Gewalt zu haben und sah ihn wahrscheinlich längst als sein Eigentum an. Was machte sein Schwager wohl gerade in diesem Augenblick durch? Eiri schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auszumalen, wie Tohmas Leben seit seiner Entführung ausgesehen hatte und obwohl er als Schriftsteller mit einer wahrhaft regen Phantasie gesegnet war, konnte er sich das Martyrium, das der andere gerade durchlebte, kaum vorstellen.

Und plötzlich stellte er sich wieder die eine Frage, die er eigentlich hatte aus seinen Gedanken verbannen wollen. Was sollte er tun, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, Tohma zu retten?

Nicht schon wieder. Damit wollte er sich jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Mühsam schüttelte Eiri die düsteren Gedanken ab und ging langsam in die Küche. Mit zitternden Händen goss er sich einen Kaffee ein und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Ein wenig Fernsehen würde ihn sicherlich ablenken.

 

~~~

 

Als es zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde klingelte, glaubte K zunächst, Eiri hätte noch etwas vergessen. Er riss die Tür auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er zwei Männer sah, die ihm vage bekannt vorkamen.

„Mr. Winchester?“

Verwirrt blinzelnd starrte K auf die Ausweise, welche die beiden Männer vor seiner Tür ihm unter die Nase hielten und benötigte noch einmal mehrere Sekunden, ehe er sie als Polizeibeamte erkannte.

„Dürfen wir hereinkommen, Mr. Winchester? Wir möchten ihnen einige Fragen stellen.“

„Ja, sicher.“ K trat beiseite und ließ die Polizisten herein. So eine... Um ein Haar hätte er die erste Frage überhört und K rief sich rasch zur Ordnung. Für Träumereien war jetzt keine Zeit. Er musste sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, die Polizei wieder loszuwerden.

„Wir wollten uns mit Ihnen über das Verschwinden von Tohma Seguchi unterhalten“, sagte einer der Männer, der sich als Kawakita vorgestellt hatte und begann eine ruhelose Wanderung durch das kleine Apartment des Amerikaners. „Haben Sie dafür einen Waffenschein?“

„Natürlich.“ K war viel zu lange im Geschäft, um sich durch solch fadenscheinige Manöver überrumpeln zu lassen. Der Beamte war an dem Tisch stehengeblieben, auf dem einige seiner Waffen lagen, die der Amerikaner zum Reinigen auseinander genommen hatte und betrachtete die Pistolen mit unverhohlener Neugier. „Ich kann Ihnen gerne auch die Rechnungen zeigen, die beweisen, dass ich die Waffen rechtmäßig erworben habe.“

Kawakita winkte ab. „Nicht nötig. Aber Sie verstehen doch sicher, dass ich wenigstens fragen musste?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Sie waren früher Mitarbeiter des Secret-Service?“ Neugierig sah der Mann ihn an und K nickte.

„Ich habe vor einigen Jahren aus persönlichen Gründen den Dienst quittiert und bin seitdem als Leibwächter und Manager tätig.“ Erzähl ihnen einiges, aber nicht alles. K grinste unsichtbar in sich hinein, als er bemerkte, wie die Augen des Polizisten auf einmal aufleuchteten. Seine Antwort hatte gewünschte Wirkung erzielt und den anderen in dem Glauben gelassen, auf ein schmutziges Geheimnis in K’s Vergangenheit gestoßen zu sein.

„Darf man fragen, warum Sie aufgehört haben?“ Wie beiläufig diese Frage klang! Doch K wusste besser als jeder andere, wie solche Verhöre abliefen. Dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen.

Mit einem zuvorkommenden Lächeln erklärte er: „Meine Frau ist eine berühmte Schauspielerin. Ich habe meine Arbeit als Agent aufgegeben, um ihr Leibwächter zu werden. Als unsere Ehe in die Brüche ging, war ich für den aktiven Dienst bereits zu alt und Schreibtischarbeit liegt mir einfach nicht. Daher schien es mir sinnvoll, meine Tätigkeit als Leibwächter weiterzuführen. Die Arbeit als Manager ist sozusagen eine erfrischende Dreingabe.“

Diesmal war es an dem Polizisten, ein leises ‚verständlich‘ zu murmeln. Die beiden sahen sich an und für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzte so etwas wie instinktives Verstehen zwischen ihnen auf. Kawakita erkannte in K einen ebenbürtigen Gegner und gab das Versteckspiel auf.

„Wie gut kennen Sie Seguchi-san?“

„Er ist mein Chef und ich respektiere ihn. Aber sonst kann ich Ihnen nicht viel über ihn erzählen. Er ist ein sehr verschwiegener Mensch.“

„Würden Sie nach Ihrer Einschätzung sagen, er neige zu spontanen Handlungen? Ist es typisch für ihn, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und spurlos zu verschwinden?“

K schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Seguchi ist ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster Mensch und er liebt NG über alles. Er hat diese Firma praktisch aus dem Boden gestampft und er würde nichts tun, um sie zu gefährden. Diese Gerüchte über sein Verschwinden sind reines Gift für ein Unternehmen das so sehr im Lichte der Öffentlichkeit steht wie seines.“

„Und wie ist das mit seiner Familie? Haben Sie jemals mitbekommen, ob er private Probleme hatte?“

„Ich kenne Mr. Seguchi privat überhaupt nicht“, gab K rasch zurück und wartete, was nun geschehen mochte. Kawakita blickte sich noch einmal in seinem Apartment um, wie jemand, der etwas wichtiges vergessen hat, doch er sagte nichts mehr.

Statt dessen gab er seinem Assistenten einen Wink und ging zur Tür. „Vielen Dank, dass wir Ihre Zeit in Anspruch nehmen durften.“

„Keine Ursache.“ K wartete, bis er den Aufzug anspringen hörte und sank dann in den nächsten Sessel. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Karton, den Eiri ihm gegeben hatte und auf einmal brach er in beinahe hysterisches Gelächter aus.

Nachdem er sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und machte den Fernseher an. Zögernd schlug er den Deckel des Kartons zurück und betrachtete Tohmas Kleidungsstücke mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. Er war sich sicher, dass sie irgendein winziges Detail übersehen hatten, doch er wusste einfach nicht, welches. Vielleicht half es ihm, wenn er sich die Videos noch einmal ansah.

„Wir unterbrechen unsere Sendung für eine Sondermeldung...“

K wirbelte herum. Er hörte dem Nachrichtensprecher zu, doch er glaubte es nicht. Schließlich schaltete er wutentbrannt den Fernseher aus und stürzte hinaus.

 

~~~

 

Den Fernseher hatte er wieder ausgeschaltet.

Um sich abzulenken, hatte Eiri nach seiner Zeitung gegriffen, doch ehe er sie aufschlagen konnte, wanderten seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu seinem Gespräch mit der Polizei.

Stöhnend schloss er die Augen. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Vor seinem schlechten Gewissen gab es kein Entrinnen. Eiri kapitulierte. Immerhin war es besser, über die Polizei nachzudenken, als Tohmas Schicksal zu nahe an sich heranzulassen.

Wieder und wieder ging er sein Gespräch mit dem Polizisten durch, immer auf der Suche nach einem möglichen Fehler, der ihn den Kopf kosten konnte. Dass er keinen fand, beruhigte ihn dennoch nicht.

Kawakita war gar nicht dumm. Mit seiner Vermutung hatte er beinahe ins Schwarze getroffen und das allein zeigte, wie gefährlich der Mann wirklich war. Er war so dicht dran gewesen...

Eiri wusste ganz genau, dass Tohma seine Schwester aus Liebe geheiratet hatte, doch die Tatsache, dass er dadurch im Bedarfsfall immer in Eiris Nähe sein konnte, war eine Zugabe gewesen, die Tohma mehr als einmal entgegengekommen war.

Doch die Gründe für sein Verhalten waren andere, als der Polizist sich gerade ausgemalt hatte. Tohma wollte auf sexueller Ebene absolut gar nichts von seinem Schwager. Ihm ging es einzig darum, den Jungen, den er immer noch in Eiri sah, vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen und durch erhöhte Wachsamkeit Wiedergutmachung für seine Verfehlungen der Vergangenheit zu leisten.

Eiri lächelte bei der Erinnerung an die unzähligen Male, bei denen Tohma versucht hatte, ihn und Shuichi auseinander zu bringen, weil er geglaubt hatte, der Sänger sei nicht gut für ihn. Bei der Gelegenheit... Eiri runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, wohin Shuichi wohl gegangen war, nachdem er ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Seit dem Besuch der Polizei war Sänger nicht mehr aufgetaucht. 

Doch seine Besorgnis hielt nicht lange an, denn Shuichis Schicksal war im Augenblick von untergeordneter Bedeutung für ihn. Dem Jungen ging es schließlich gut, das war mehr, als man von Tohma behaupten konnte.

Nachdem er sich dahingehend beruhigt hatte, dass es wohl kaum noch schlimmer kommen konnte, schlug Eiri die Zeitung auf und wäre gleich darauf um ein Haar an seinem Kaffee erstickt, als er die aktuelle Schlagzeile entdeckte.

 

~~~

 

„Diese Idioten!“ K knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen, als er noch einmal den Terminplan für den späten Nachmittag durchlas und für einen Augenblick überkam ihn das schier unbändige Verlangen, irgendjemanden zu erschießen. Bedauerlicherweise würde dies seine aktuelle Situation nur verschlimmern und so gab er diesen Gedanken widerwillig auf.

Dennoch... Unbewusst tastete er mit einer Hand nach seiner Waffe und ließ sie schließlich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wieder los. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein?

Wütend stapfte K die Treppe zur Eingangstür der NG Studios hinauf und prallte an der Tür mit Sakano zusammen, der das Gebäude gerade verlassen wollte. Bevor K noch darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er den erschrockenen Produzenten bereits am Kragen seines Anzuges gepackt und gegen den rauen Steine der Außenfassade gestoßen.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig, Sakano? Wie können Sie nur so dämlich sein und eine Pressekonferenz mit Nittle Grasper einberufen?!“ Ks Stimme schallte über den Platz und auf dem Gehsteig blieben einige interessierte Fußgänger stehen.

„Ähm... K?“ Sakano versuchte vergeblich, Ks Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schaulustigen zu lenken, die sich hinter dem Rücken des Ex-Agenten angesammelt hatten und ihren Wortwechsel mit neugierigem Interesse verfolgten.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was die Presse mit den beiden macht? Sie werden sie in der Luft zerreißen, nur damit sie endlich an Informationen über Tohmas Verschwinden kommen!“

Sakanos Blick irrte wieder zu der stetig anwachsenden Menge, die immer näher an die beiden heranrückte. Ihm wurde flau. „K? Sollten wir nicht besser hineingehen?“

Jetzt merkte auch K, dass sie beobachtet wurden und zerrte Sakano ohne zu zögern hinter sich her. Im Laufschritt durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle und erreichten schließlich den Aufzug. Kurz darauf befanden sie sich im Büro des Produzenten.

„Es war nicht meine Idee!“, brach es aus Sakano hervor, kaum das er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und wandte sich seinem Begleiter hoffnungsvoll zu. Als er in dessen Augen kaum verhohlene Wut glimmen sah, redete er schnell weiter. „Sakuma-san hat die Presse informiert, bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen!“

„Und warum haben Sie die Sache dann nicht abgeblasen? Das ganze kann nur in einem Skandal enden!“

Kurz sah es so aus, als wolle Sakano auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen, doch dann schob er mit ungewohnter Entschlossenheit seine Brille zurück und warf K einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu. „Was sollen wir denn sonst tun? Jeder erwartet von uns ein Statement über den Verbleib von Seguchi-san. Wenn wir noch lange den Kopf in den Sand stecken, machen wir uns verdächtig!“

„Verdächtig? Wieso das denn? Es weiß doch niemand ob Tohma entführt wurde oder aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus die Kurve gekratzt hat!“

Der Produzent blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt zu dem Manager auf und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich wohl verhört hatte. K würde seinen Chef niemals so vertraulich beim Vornamen nennen... Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als K mit der Faust auf den Tisch hieb und ihn einen Idioten nannte.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!“ Sakano sah sein Gegenüber empört an. „Warum machen Sie mich für etwas verantwortlich, woran ich absolut keine Schuld trage? Gerade Sie müssten doch wissen, dass es sinnlos ist, Sakuma-san von etwas abbringen zu wollen, wenn er es sich erst einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat!“

K blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem zuzustimmen. Er kannte Ryuichi wahrlich lange genug, um zu wissen, wie eigensinnig der Sänger sein konnte. Aber diese Erkenntnis half ihm nicht im geringsten weiter. Er musste verhindern, dass die verbliebenen Mitglieder von Nittle Grasper ihr fehlendes Bandmitglied durch unüberlegte Handlungen in Gefahr brachten. Leider wusste er noch nicht so recht, wie er das anstellen sollte, ohne Verdacht zu erregen.

„Lassen Sie mich allein. Ich muss nachdenken.“

„Aber…“

„Stören Sie mich nicht länger! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!“ Sakano öffnete den Mund, um etwas einzuwenden, doch K schob ihn ohne viel federlesens aus dem Raum und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. 

Sekundenlang starrte er noch auf das direkt in Augenhöhe befindliche Namenschildchen, ehe er K sein Büro überließ und sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen in die Cafeteria zurückzog.


	18. Chapter 18

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen betrachtete Segawa das Tablett mit dem unberührten Frühstück, dass er Tohma vor mehr als einer Stunde gebracht hatte und stellte mit Bestürzung fest, dass bereits am ersten Tag etwas eingetreten war, was er unter allen Umständen hatte vermeiden wollen:

Tohma hatte sich ihm widersetzt.

Wenn er die Anweisungen seines Arbeitgebers befolgen wollte, dann musste er den Musiker für seinen Ungehorsam bestrafen und das war etwas, was er nicht über das Herz brachte.

Entschlossen schob Segawa das Tablett beiseite und betrachtete seinen Gefangenen nachdenklich, der seinem Blick beinahe herausfordernd begegnete. Erstaunt nahm der Mann diese Veränderung zur Kenntnis, ehe er sich plötzlich an die Szene am See erinnerte, kurz bevor Tohma das Kaninchen gefunden hatte und auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn.

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Aber es wird nicht funktionieren.“

Tohma zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sein Blick verlor etwas von seiner Schärfe. Verlegen senkte er den Kopf, als er sich so einfach durchschaut sah. „Es wäre nur ein winziger Gefallen“, sagte er leise und hoffte, der andere würde Erbamen mit ihm haben.

Doch Segawa dachte nicht daran, ihm auf diese Weise zu helfen. Obwohl tief empfundenes Mitleid ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, lehnte er mit fester Stimme ab. „Das kann ich nicht tun, Tohma. Dein Leben ist viel zu wertvoll, um es wegzuwerfen.“

Als der Musiker mit Tränen in den Augen aufsah, schüttelte Segawa zur Bekräftigung den Kopf und bemerkte voller Trauer, wie der letzte Funke Hoffnung in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers erlosch. Das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte und aus einem Impuls heraus, fällte er eine Entscheidung, von der er hoffte, sie würde Tohma ein wenig Lebensfreude zurückgeben.

„Komm mit“, sagte er geheimnisvoll und zog den überraschten Tohma hinter sich her. Sie eilten durch unzählige Gänge und kamen schließlich in einem der oberen Stockwerke zu einer verschlossenen Tür. Segawa öffnete sie und schaltete das Licht an.

Erschrocken prallte Tohma zurück, als er sich unvermittelt mit hunderten von Kitazawas konfrontiert sah, die ihn aus kalten Augen musterten, doch Segawa hatte diese Reaktion vorhergesehen und legte ihm beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. „Keine Sorge. Das sind nur Bilder. Es gibt nichts zu befürchten.“

Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, dann ließ er Tohma los und ging weiter in den Raum hinein. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schlug er eines der zahlreichen weißen Laken zurück und wartete.

Tohma stand für lange Sekunden wie erstarrt auf der Schwelle, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Segawa, der ihn gespannt musterte. „Aber... aber das....“

„Solange er nicht da ist, könntest du spielen. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst“, sagte Segawa beinahe schüchtern und klappte den Deckel des Pianos hoch, um die leicht staubige Klaviatur zu enthüllen. Langsam kam Tohma näher und legte zaghaft die Finger auf die Tasten. Zu seiner Überraschung klangen sie so rein und harmonisch, als wäre das Instrument gerade erst gestimmt worden.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren setzte er sich auf den Hocker und begann zu spielen.

 

~~~

 

„Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler.“ Noriko stand am Fenster eines der zahlreichen Aufenthaltsräume und starrte mit wütend gerunzelter Stirn auf die Reporter hinunter, die scharenweise in das Gebäude stürmten, um die sich die Gerüchte von Tohma Seguchis Verschwinden in der angekündigten Pressekonferenz bestätigen zu lassen. „Schau dir das an. Wie die Geier!“

Ryuichi seufzte nur und schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Die sind mir völlig egal. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Tohma. Was kann nur passiert sein? Er würde niemals einfach so davonlaufen. Was ist, wenn er einen Unfall hatte? Vielleicht ist er längst tot und wir stecken den Kopf in den Sand und tun so, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen.“

Noriko antwortete nicht. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war weiterhin auf die Journalisten gerichtet, die immer noch einer Ameisenkolonne gleich über den Vorplatz stürmten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so viele Reporter in dieser Stadt gab?

„Ich wollte doch nur verhindern, dass die Zeitungen sich irgendetwas ausdenken!“, verteidigte der Sänger seinen Plan und sah flehend zu Noriko hinüber. „Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, dann werden sie die wildesten Geschichten erfinden!“

Er hatte recht. Das musste Noriko zugeben, aber sie fühlte sich deswegen nicht besser. Noch war die Nachricht von Tohmas Verschwinden nicht bis in die breite Öffentlichkeit gedrungen und Noriko hätte am liebsten alles so gelassen, wie es war. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis etwas durchsickerte und dann würde höchstwahrscheinlich die Hölle losbrechen. Da war es doch besser, man gab den Leuten einige ausgewählte Informationen und stellte sie damit ruhig.

Als die Tür in ihrem Rücken sich öffnete, sah die junge Frau irritiert auf, doch es war nur K, der die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Pressekonferenz abgeschlossen hatte und nun kam, um seine Schützlinge abzuholen.

„Es ist alles vorbereitet.“ Der Manager tätschelte Ryuichi im Vorbeigehen den Kopf und nickte in Richtung Ausgang. „Denkt daran, was wir besprochen haben. Lasst euch zu keinerlei emotionalen Ausbrüchen verleiten. Das würde sie noch weiter aufstacheln. Bleibt ruhig und sachlich und teilt ihnen mit, dass Tohma sich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen in eine private Klinik zurückgezogen hat. Der Zeitpunkt seiner Rückkehr ist völlig unbestimmt. Er hat keinen Nervenzusammenbruch, wurde weder entführt noch hatte er einen Unfall. Es geht darum, ihn zu schützen, wo immer er sich auch gerade herumtreiben mag. Ich bin sicher, er hatte einen triftigen Grund, zu verschwinden und jetzt ist es an uns, in seinem Namen alles zusammenzuhalten, damit er noch etwas hat, wofür sich eine Rückkehr lohnt. Alles klar? Dann los.“

Beeindruckt von K’s Ansprache eilte Ryuichi hinaus, doch Noriko, die ihm langsamer folgte, war sich auf einmal vollkommen sicher, dass K wesentlich mehr wusste als er zugab. Sie warf dem Manager einen prüfenden Blick zu, doch K lächelte nur beruhigend und drängte sie, ihrem Kollegen zu folgen.

 

~~~

 

Die zarten Klänge von ‚Für Elise‘ durchdrangen den staubigen kleinen Raum und hüllten Segawa in eine Wolke aus Klängen und Harmonie, die ihn für einige Minuten in eine andere Welt entführten. Zufrieden saß er hinter Tohma auf einem niedrigen Sofa, hatte sich in die bequemen Polster zurückgelehnt und genoss die nahezu perfekte Darbietung seines Gefangenen.

Dieser bekam von seiner Umgebung nicht das geringste mit. Völlig in sich versunken hatte er noch nicht einmal registriert, dass er mittlerweile über zwei Stunden spielte und der Mann gratulierte sich im Stillen zu seinem Einfall.

Widerwillig wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Uhr und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er den anderen bald unterbrechen musste, wenn sie rechtzeitig zu Kitazawas Kontrollanruf zurück sein wollten. So wie er seinen Chef einschätze, würde er unter allen Umständen mit Tohma reden wollen und wenn dieser dann nicht da war... Das mochte Segawa sich gar nicht erst ausmalen.

Mit leisem Bedauern erhob er sich und legte Tohma die Hand auf die Schulter. Betroffen bemerkte er, wie dünn der andere geworden war und das entsetzte Zusammenzucken, das den schlanken Körper bei seiner Berührung durchfahren hatte, trug nur dazu bei, seine Gewissensbisse noch zu vergrößern.

„Komm schon, wir müssen zurück. Morgen darfst du wieder herkommen, aber für heute ist Schluss.“ Segawa hätte sich am liebsten vor den Kopf geschlagen. ‚Wieso rede ich mit ihm wie mit einem kleinen Kind?‘, tadelte er sich selbst und beschloss, sich diesen Unsinn schnellstmöglich wieder abzugewöhnen.

Tohma nahm die Hände von den Tasten und klappte den Deckel zu. Lange Sekunden blieb er noch sitzen, dann stand er abrupt auf und ließ sich von seinem Bewacher wieder in sein Zimmer zurückbringen.

„Ich bringe dir nachher etwas zu essen.“ Segawa war bereits im Begriff zu gehen, als er zu seinem Erstaunen eine zaghafte Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Als er sich umwandte, stand Tohma hinter ihm. Schweigend wartete er, was der andere vorhaben mochte.

„Ich danke Ihnen.“ Der blonde Mann sah zu Boden und obwohl Segawa sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, hörte er die unterdrückten Tränen in dessen Stimme.

Verdammt. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf einmal selbst den Tränen nahe, drehte Segawa sich auf dem Absatz herum und flüchtete hinaus.


	19. Chapter 19

Vorsichtig legte K die Kleidungsstücke beiseite und nahm die Videos heraus, die ganz unten in der Schachtel gelegen hatten. Drei harmlos aussehende Kassetten, deren Inhalt eines der schrecklichsten Dinge war, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

Noch einmal holte K tief Atem, dann schob er das erste Video in den Rekorder und drückte die Starttaste. Wieder einmal konnte er Kitazawa dabei beobachten, wie er mit brutaler Präzision auf Tohma einschlug, doch diesmal würde er sich nicht ablenken lassen. Der Ex-Agent war fest entschlossen, sich nur auf den Hintergrund zu konzentrieren, in der Hoffnung, irgendeinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib des NG-Präsidenten zu entdecken.

Minutenlang starrte er konzentriert auf den Bildschirm, stoppte ab und zu das Band, um einen bestimmten Abschnitt genauer unter Augenschein nehmen zu können und musste schließlich entmutigt aufgeben. Dieser Kitazawa war kein Dummkopf. Das hätte ihm spätestens nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch mit der Fangschaltung klar sein müssen, doch K hatte tief in seinem Inneren stets auf ein kleines Wunder gehofft.

Auf dem ersten Band befanden sich zumindest keinerlei Hinweise. Doch aufgeben würde er nicht und so legte er die nächste Kassette ein und machte weiter.

 

~~~

 

„Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen?“

Verwundert schauten die beiden jungen Männer sich an, bis Hiro schließlich mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln nach seiner Gitarre griff und sich dem nächsten Notenständer zuwandte. „Glaubst du das etwa?“

Suguru zuckte die Schultern. „Möglich wäre es. Seguchi-san hat sehr viel Stress. Vielleicht war es einfach nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis...“

„Unmöglich“, fuhr Shuichi dem anderen grob über den Mund und funkelte ihn wütend an. Der pinkhaarige Sänger ärgerte sich immer noch, dass er das Interview verpasst hatte und nun auf die Erzählungen von Fujisaki angewiesen war, eine Tatsache, die einen irrationalen Zorn in ihm geweckt hatte. Vielleicht hing seine augenblickliche Stimmung aber auch mit dem zusammen, was er und Hiro in Yukis Wohnung gefunden hatten. ‚Es waren nur ein paar dumme Federn‘, erinnerte er sich im Stillen und wusste doch gleichzeitig, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Wie schon so oft in seinem Leben schwankte er zwischen Eifersucht und Selbstmitleid und fand keinen Ausweg. Da kam ihm Suguru gerade recht, um seinen aufgestauten Gefühlen Luft zu machen. „Seguchi-san ist nicht der Typ dafür, einfach so zusammenzubrechen. Du als sein Cousin müsstest das doch am besten wissen!“

Suguru presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander und wandte sich kommentarlos ab. Er war offensichtlich nicht gewillt, sich auf einen Streit mit seinem Bandkollegen einzulassen, doch Shuichi war noch nicht fertig.

„Was ist los, Suguru? Zu feige, um dich der Wahrheit zu stellen?“

„Und was soll das für eine Wahrheit sein?“, explodierte Suguru aus heiterem Himmel und stapfte drohend auf den Sänger zu, der viel zu erschrocken war, um sich zu rühren. Der kleinere Junge packte Shuichi am Kragen und schüttelte ihn unbeherrscht durch. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle! Tohma ist mein Cousin und seit ich denken kann, ist er immer da gewesen, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Alles, was ich über Musik gelernt habe, hat er mir beigebracht. Er fehlt mir mehr als du jemals verstehen wirst und wenn ich mich damit trösten will, dass er sich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen zurückgezogen hat, dann lass mir gefälligst diesen Trost, denn die Alternativen sind so schrecklich, dass ich beinahe den Verstand verliere!“

Mit einem letzten Aufschrei stieß Suguru seinen überrumpelten Kollegen von sich und stürzte hinaus. Bleiernes Schweigen begleitete seinen Abgang, bis Hiro sich unsicher räusperte, um Shuichi in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen.

„Ich habe es doch nicht so gemeint“, flüsterte dieser leise und versuchte sein Bestes, um das plötzliche Beben in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Hiro hörte es trotzdem und seufzte.

„Vielleicht hättest du einfach den Mund halten sollen.“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich bin so durcheinander. Es war alles zu viel in den letzten Tagen. Seguchi ist verschwunden, Yuki wirft mich hinaus, weil ich angeblich in seinen Privatangelegenheiten herumgeschnüffelt habe und jetzt habe ich auch noch Suguru verletzt.“ Shuichi schluckte mühsam die Tränen hinunter, die ihm in den Augen brannten und schnappte sich seine Jacke. „Ich kann heute nicht arbeiten. Ich gehe nach Hause. Vielleicht ist Yuki endlich zurück und ich kann mich mit ihm aussprechen.“

Hiro sah ihm schweigend nach. Er machte keinen Versuch, den anderen aufzuhalten, denn er wusste nur zu gut, wie sinnlos solch ein Vorhaben war. Yuki war der einzige, an dem Shuichi etwas zu liegen schien. Wie konnte er da erwarten, dass sein Freund auf die Idee kommen würde, sich bei Suguru zu entschuldigen?

 

~~~

 

Mittlerweile war K kurz davor, aufzugeben. Seit über einer Stunde hatte er sich nun schon mit den Videos beschäftigt, aber er war bisher nicht einen Schritt weitergekommen. Nachdem er sich alle drei einmal angesehen hatte, schloss er das dritte von seinen Überprüfungen aus.

Dieser See konnte weiß Gott überall sein und die Landschaft, die er im Hintergrund sehen konnte, half ihm nicht im geringsten weiter. Also hatte er sich auf die beiden Filme konzentriert, die innen spielten und musste sich nach langem Suchen endlich eingestehen, dass es einfach nichts zu finden gab.

Im Augenblick hatte er den zweiten Film eingelegt und verfolgte jede Bewegung Kitazawas mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit. Das Zimmer, das für die Aufnahmen benutzt worden war, enthielt keinerlei Möbel außer einem Bett und einem kleinen Tisch, vor dem ein Holzstuhl stand. Wenn dies der Raum war, in dem man Tohma gefangen hielt, dann gab es nichts, womit er eine Flucht hätte bewerkstelligen können. Selbst das Fenster war vergittert und die Scheibe spiegelte nichts weiter wider als blauen Himmel und...

Schlagartig hellwach beugte K sich vor und nahm die Scheibe gründlicher in Augenschein. Am linken Rand war ein etwas dunklerer Fleck zu sehen, wo sich irgendetwas widerzuspiegeln schien, was sich hinter der Kamera befinden musste.

Aufgeregt hielt er den Film an und starrte so angestrengt auf den Bildschirm, dass er schon glaubte, beinahe in den Fernseher hineinkriechen zu können. Was immer es war, er konnte es nicht ignorieren.

Kurz entschlossen nahm er die Kassette aus dem Rekorder und griff zum Telefon. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der ihm dabei helfen konnte, dieses Rätsel zu lösen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass der andere Zeit für ihn hatte.

„Hallo Clark? Hier ist K. Kann ich kurz bei dir vorbeikommen? Es gibt da etwas, von dem ich möchte, dass du es dir ansiehst.“

 

~~~

 

Langsam schob Shuichi die Haustür auf und schlüpfte in den unbeleuchteten Flur. Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte er Licht erkennen und schloss daraus, dass Yuki anwesend war und vermutlich an seinem nächsten Roman arbeitete.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Wohnzimmertür und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Leise Musik schallte ihm entgegen und zu seinem Erstaunen erkannte er eines der früheren Stücke Nittle Graspers. Merkwürdig. Ansonsten machte Eiri doch immer einen großen Bogen um die Musik seines Schwagers und behauptete stets, als Junge mehr davon gehört zu haben, als ihm lieb war.

Tohmas Verschwinden musste ihm wirklich sehr zusetzen.

Als er endlich genügend Mut gefasst hatte, trat Shuichi mit einem raschen Schritt über die Schwelle und blieb überrascht stehen.

Er hatte ja schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen, aber was sich nun seinen erstaunten Blicken darbot, traf ihn doch völlig unvorbereitet.

Yuki hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt, augenscheinlich tief und fest schlafend, und in seinen Armen hielt er das Kissen, das eigentlich unter seinem Kopf liegen sollte. Er wirkte so friedlich in diesem Zustand und Shuichi spürte, wie ein warmes Gefühl sich in seinem Inneren breit machte.

Zärtlich strich er dem Schriftsteller eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und beschloss, ihn schlafen zu lassen. Sicherlich war der Stress in den letzten Tagen eine riesige Belastung gewesen und das war einer der Gründe, weswegen es überhaupt erst zum Streit zwischen ihnen gekommen war.

Wenn Yuki erst einmal richtig ausgeruht war, dann würde sich schon wieder alles einrenken. Shuichi machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf, um sich einen Tee kochen zu können.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon. Hastig stellte er die Teedose beiseite, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Eiri war bereits wach und nahm verschlafen den Hörer ab.

„Ja? WAS? Wirklich?!“

Shuichi runzelte die Stirn und legte das Ohr an die Küchentür, um dieses mysteriöse Gespräch in allen Einzelheiten mitzubekommen, doch zu hören gab es nicht mehr allzu viel.

„Ich komme sofort!“

Nur wenige Sekunden später krachte die Tür zu und Shuichi war allein in der Wohnung.

 

~~~

 

„Hier ist das Band.“ K reichte seinem alten Freund die Videokassette und wartete gespannt, bis dieser sie eingelegt hatte. Dann bezeichnete er die entsprechende Stelle und bat den rothaarigen Mann vor dem Computer, den Ausschnitt so weit wie möglich zu vergrößern.

Clark machte sich rasch an die Arbeit und plauderte dabei mit K über alte Zeiten. „Was machst du eigentlich, seit du beim Service ausgestiegen bist? Ich dachte, du wärst Manager. Aber anscheinend lässt deine Vergangenheit dich immer noch nicht los.“

„Du meinst wegen dem Film?“, fragte K nach und lehnte sich gegen die Konsole. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mit unbeweglichem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Freund hinab. „Ich brauche wohl nicht extra zu betonen, dass nichts von dem, was ich dir zeige, an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen darf.“

„Wofür hältst du mich?“, empörte sich der andere und K grinste ihn entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid. Aber wenn die Presse Wind von dieser Sache bekommt, könnte das Ganze größere Wellen schlagen, als uns allen lieb sein dürfte.“

„Also wirst du mir keine Einzelheiten mitteilen?“, wollte Clark ein wenig enttäuscht wissen und zuckte gleich darauf gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Na, mir soll es egal sein. Solange es nichts Illegales ist, geht es mich nichts an.“

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in angespannter Konzentration, dann: „Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden.“

K beugte sich näher heran und sah mit ungläubigem Staunen, wie unter Clarks fachkundigen Händen ein klares Bild von dem entstand, was sich auf der Scheibe gespiegelt hatte.

„Kann ich mal telefonieren?“, fragte K atemlos nach und als Clark nickte, schnappte er sich gleich darauf den Hörer. Er wählte Eiris Nummer mit zitternden Fingern. Kaum hatte der Schriftsteller abgehoben, sprudelte es auch schon aus ihn hervor: „Wir haben etwas. Wir haben endlich eine Spur.“


	20. Chapter 20

Eiri lenkte den Wagen in die nächste Parklücke und stellte mit vor Ungeduld zitternden Fingern den Motor ab. Rasch kontrollierte er noch einmal die Adresse und eilte dann so schnell wie möglich über die Straße.

Das moderne Bürogebäude machte zwar einen Vertrauen erweckenden Eindruck, doch Eiri hatte nicht damit gerechnet, hierher bestellt zu werden und fragte sich einmal mehr, was K wohl herausgefunden haben mochte. Wenige Sekunden nachdem er geklingelt hatte, wurde er von einer ihm fremden Stimme in den dritten Stock gebeten und fand sich gleich darauf in einem winzigen Büro wieder.

„Kommen Sie herein.“ K hielt ihm einladend die Tür auf und der Schriftsteller zögerte nicht länger. Neugierig sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um, in dem sich Bildschirme, Rechner und diverse andere Geräte, deren Funktionen er noch nicht einmal erahnen konnte, dicht an dicht drängten und hatte auf einmal ein leichtes Gefühl von Platzangst. Dies hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn hinter K drängelte sich ein rothaariger Mann in den Vordergrund, der wohl der Inhaber des Büros sein musste.

„Hallo! Ich bin Clark!“

Sie schüttelten einander die Hand, auch wenn Eiri nicht sicher war, ob sich jemals an diesen Brauch würde gewöhnen können. Aber wenn es ihm half, Tohma zu retten, dann nahm er diese kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten gerne in Kauf.

„Also?“, fragte er schließlich, als keiner der beiden anderen Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen. K räusperte sich und wies auf einen der zahlreichen Bildschirme.

„Sehen Sie sich das einmal an.“ Er deutete auf einen Ausschnitt aus einem der Videos, wie der Schriftsteller mit Schaudern erkannte, und grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. „Fällt Ihnen der dunkle Fleck auf der Scheibe auf? Zunächst hatte ich gehofft, dort würde sich irgendetwas aus dem Hintergrund spiegeln, was uns einen Hinweis auf Tohmas Aufenthaltsort geben könnte, doch das Ergebnis übertrifft alle meine Erwartungen.“

Clark nahm dies als Stichwort sich an die Tastatur zu setzen und mit einigen raschen Befehlen das Fenster auszuschneiden und zu vergrößern. Seine Finger flogen so schnell über die Tasten, dass Eiri Mühe hatte, ihnen zu folgen und erst als K ihn auf das Ergebnis aufmerksam machte, riss er sich von dem faszinierenden Anblick los.

Von dem Bildschirm starrte ihm das Gesicht eines ihm unbekannten Mannes entgegen.

„Wer ist das?“

K seufzte und seine Miene verlor ein wenig von ihrer Selbstzufriedenheit. „Das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Ich würde sagen, dies ist derjenige, der die Kamera bedient hat. Wenn man genau hinsieht, dann kann man erkennen, wie er den Kopf zur Seite dreht und dabei hinter einem dunklen Objekt auftaucht, das nur die Kamera sein kann.“

„Und jetzt?!“ Eiri war enttäuscht. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er sich mehr erhofft. Natürlich war es eine einfältige Annahme gewesen, endlich Tohmas Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren und ihm war klar, dass er für jeden noch so kleinen Fortschritt dankbar sein sollte, doch es minderte nicht das deprimierende Gefühl, seinem unsichtbaren Gegner schon wieder unterlegen zu sein.

„Im Augenblick warten wir darauf, ob wir den Mann identifizieren können“, erklärte K und versuchte, den Schriftsteller ein wenig aufzumuntern, etwas, was ihm außerordentlich schwer fiel. Er war so stolz auf seine Entdeckung gewesen und Eiri schien sich nicht im Geringsten dafür zu interessieren. Im Gegenteil, er konnte ihm die Enttäuschung deutlich ansehen. Doch obwohl ihn dies innerlich gegen den anderen aufbrachte, versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Wenn er jemals mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten ist, dann werden wir es in wenigen Stunden wissen.“

Eiri holte tief Atem und nickte langsam. „Das ist großartig, K. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht vor Begeisterung aus dem Häuschen bin, aber meine Angst um Tohma wird mit jedem Tag größer und größer und als Sie mich angerufen haben, da dachte...hoffte ich...“

„Ich weiß“, sagte K leise, besänftigt von der Tatsache, dass Eiri seine Bemühungen doch zu schätzen wusste und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber wir sind einen riesigen Schritt weitergekommen. Wenn es uns gelingt, diesen Mann zu identifizieren, wird es sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir Kitazawa gefunden haben.“

„Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?“, mischte Clark sich in diesem Augenblick leicht ungeduldig ein und sein gereiztes Stirnrunzeln zeigte an, dass die beiden anderen ihn nervös machten. „Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ihr hinter mir herumsteht. Ihr stört meine Konzentration!“

Eiri blickte erschrocken zu Clark hinüber, doch K lächelte beruhigend. „Keine Sorge. Er ist absolut verschwiegen. Ganz gleich, was wir besprechen, es wird diese vier Wände nie verlassen.“

„Also entweder...“, begann der Rothaarige wieder, doch K kam ihm zuvor. Er drückte Eiri auf den nächsten Stuhl nieder und setzte sich selbst dann auf einige leere Kisten neben dem Schreibtisch seines Freundes.

„Reg dich nicht auf! Wir sind ja schon still!“

Clarks reichlich unflätige Antwort verhallte glücklicherweise ungehört.

~~~

 

Kaum waren die letzten Töne verklungen, holte lauter Beifall den Musiker aus seinen Tagträumen und zerstörte so die zerbrechliche Illusion von Freiheit, in die er sich in den letzten Stunden geflüchtet hatte.

Erschrocken wirbelte Tohma herum und starrte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf Kitazawa, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte und ihn mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick bedachte.

„Das war einfach wunderbar, liebster Tohma.“

Seine Stimme war samtig weich und der Keyboarder zog verängstigt den Kopf ein. Er kannte diese Tonlage und hatte ihre Sanftheit zu fürchten gelernt. Kitazawa genoss es, sein Gegenüber in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen, nur um dann umso grausamer zuschlagen zu können.

Panisch sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch es war sinnlos. Diesem Mann würde er niemals entkommen können. „Es tut mir Leid... ich wollte nicht...“

Kitazawa winkte ab und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling. Ich habe dein Spiel wirklich genossen. Ich wusste immer, wie unglaublich talentiert du bist und dich spielen zu hören war die reinste Offenbarung.“

Unruhig rutschte Tohma auf dem Klavierhocker hin und her, als er seinen Peiniger immer näher kommen sah. Kitazawa war viel zu ruhig, viel zu freundlich. Die Furcht vor dem, was unweigerlich folgen musste, ließ seine Kehle trocken werden. „Ich wusste nicht...“

„Das ich schon wieder zurück bin?“ Lächelnd überwand der Mann die letzten Meter und beugte sich vor, um Tohmas zitternde Hand in seine zu nehmen. „Ich habe mich extra beeilt, um schneller wieder bei dir sein zu können. Aber wie es scheint, hast du mich gar nicht vermisst.“

„Doch...“, flüsterte Tohma kaum hörbar und schluckte schwer, um sein wie wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Die Gefahr wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, das konnte er bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers spüren, doch noch immer vermochte er nicht zu sagen, was genau Kitazawa vorhatte.

„Lügner“, gab der andere immer noch lächelnd zurück und verstärkte kaum spürbar den Druck um Tohmas Hand. „Glaubst du denn, ich wäre blind? Die Musik bedeutet dir alles, nicht wahr?“

Obwohl er hastig den Kopf schüttelte, wusste Tohma doch nur zu gut, dass es zu spät war.

„Solch begabte Finger“, sagte Kitazawa freundlich. Er streichelte über die weiche Haut und umschloss schließlich Zeige- und Mittelfinger mit festem Griff. „Aber du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen. Erinnerst du dich nicht, was ich dir vor gar nicht langer Zeit gesagt habe? Ich werde dich mit nichts und niemandem teilen.“

Und mit einem scharfen Ruck bog er beide Finger abrupt nach hinten.

 

~~~

 

„Unglaublich!“ Clark beugte sich aufgeregt vor und öffnete die Email, die er gerade empfangen hatte. „Seht euch das an!“

K war bereits auf den Beinen und starrte auf den Bildschirm, ehe Eiri sich überhaupt gerührt hatte. Doch schließlich war auch der Schriftsteller neben die beiden anderen getreten und las mit ihnen zusammen die spärlichen Fakten, die sie über den mysteriösen Kameramann herausgefunden hatten.

„Segawa Kentaro, geboren in Peking. Kam mit fünf Jahren mit seiner Familie nach New York und geriet mit vierzehn zum ersten Mal mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt. Er war Mitglied einer Jugendgang, die sich auf Raubüberfälle, Einbrüche und Körperverletzung spezialisiert hatte. Meine Güte, wie das klingt!“ Eiri fühlte einen leichten Anflug von Übelkeit. „Das klingt nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend.“

„Schon, aber sehen Sie mal da unten! Die Suche hat sich tatsächlich gelohnt.“ K deutete auf den letzten Abschnitt der Mail und las nun seinerseits vor: „Arbeitete lange Jahre für das Sicherheitsunternehmen Wikataaz. Ich bin sicher, dort kann man uns weiter Auskünfte über diesen Segawa geben.“

Der Schriftsteller konnte dem nur zustimmen. „Irgendwo muss der schließlich mit Kitazawa zusammengetroffen sein.“

„Genau. Und wir werden es herausfinden.“ Der Ex-Agent klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, dankte ihm in knappen Worten für seine Hilfe und zerrte Eiri regelrecht aus dem Gebäude. „Kommen Sie schon! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“


	21. Chapter 21

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Kentaro.“

Obwohl er innerlich vor Angst zitterte, hielt Segawa dem eisigen Blick seines Arbeitgebers stand und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer hinter sich zuzog und sich dagegen lehnte.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er kaum hörbar und wusste genau, dass jedes seiner Argumente verschwendet war. Dennoch wollte er es wenigstens versuchen und so das Schlimmste von Tohma und sich selbst abwenden. „Ich dachte, es würde uns helfen...“

„Helfen?!“ Kitazawas Miene verlor abrupt ihre vorgebliche Gelassenheit und der Blick, mit dem er seinen Angestellten bedachte, zeigte eine beunruhigende Mischung aus unterdrücktem Zorn und kalter Entschlossenheit, die Segawa deutlich machte, wie dicht er davor stand, sein Leben zu verlieren. „Wie konntest du es wagen, Tohma in Yukis Zimmer zu lassen? Du hast seinen Schrein entweiht! Niemand außer mir hat etwas dort drin zu suchen!“

„Tohma war kurz davor aufzugeben. Ich hatte Angst, er würde sich etwas antun, wenn er nicht wenigstens eine kleine Erinnerung an sein altes Leben behalten darf. Ich habe nur versucht...“

Kitazawa packte den anderen Mann am Kragen seines Hemdes und zerrte ihn dicht an sich heran. „Es ist ganz allein meine Sache zu entscheiden, was Tohma braucht und was nicht! Misch dich nie wieder in meine Angelegenheiten, oder du wirst es bereuen!“

Die Antwort gar nicht erst abwartend, ließ er ihn sofort wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du bist ebenso mein Eigentum, wie Tohma es ist. Glaub nicht, ich würde dich verschonen, nur weil du mir einmal einen Gefallen getan hast. Wenn du meine Anweisungen noch ein einziges Mal missachtest, dann wirst du feststellen, dass nicht du es bist, der die gerechte Strafe dafür empfängt. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden.“

„Natürlich“, flüsterte Segawa tonlos und wurde mit einem aufmunternden Klaps auf den Rücken belohnt.

„Sehr schön. Dann komm jetzt mit. Wir müssen eine Menge besprechen. Und damit du siehst, dass ich nicht nachtragend bin, darfst du meinem kleinen Liebling später sein Abendessen bringen.“

Segawa folgte wortlos, während er sich immer wieder fragte, was Kitazawa dem verzweifelten Musiker diesmal angetan haben mochte.

 

~~~

 

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich nicht mitkomme.“

Überrascht sah K auf, als sein Beifahrer das Schweigen unterbrach, das seit einigen Kilometern zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. „Wieso? Sie könnten nützlich sein.“

„Möglich.“ Irgendetwas schien den Schriftsteller zu belasten. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und war offensichtlich mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. „Ich fürchte nur, dass ich die Nerven verlieren könnte. Ich will Tohma helfen, ich will ihn in Sicherheit wissen und das wird mein Urteilsvermögen wahrscheinlich beeinträchtigen. Dieses Risiko will ich nicht eingehen.“

„Und Sie glauben, ich wäre dafür besser geeignet?“, fragte K mit ungläubig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

„Sie haben jahrelange Erfahrung im Ermitteln. Da kann ich nicht mithalten. Ich denke, ich werde statt dessen meine Schwester besuchen. Mika braucht in dieser Zeit sehr viel Unterstützung und ich habe ständig das Gefühl, nicht genug für sie zu tun.“

K sagte nichts mehr und schlug ohne zu zögern den Weg ein, der sie zu Tohmas Haus bringen würde.

 

~~~

 

Durch das voll beladene Tablett in seinen Händen behindert, schaffte Segawa es nur mit Mühe, die Tür aufzustoßen und das dahinter liegende Zimmer zu betreten, ohne etwas von dem Kaffee oder dem Orangensaft zu verschütten.

„Abendessen!“

Keine Antwort. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn und stellte erst einmal das Tablett ab, ehe er sich umschaute. Von Tohma keine Spur.

Was hatte Kitazawa ihm angetan? Beunruhigt warf er einen Blick auf das Bett, dessen zerwühlte Kissen und Laken zwar bewiesen, dass es benutzt worden war, aber ansonsten keinerlei Hinweis auf den Verbleib des Gefangenen boten.

„Tohma?“

Segawa drehte sich langsam einmal um sich selbst, doch der Raum war und blieb leer. Da abgeschlossen gewesen war, gab es nur noch einen einzigen Ort, an dem der Musiker sich aufhalten konnte, doch der hochgewachsene Mann zögerte, Tohma bis ins Bad hinein zu verfolgen. Wahrscheinlich duschte er gerade und all die Aufregung war umsonst. Andererseits war es genauso gut möglich, dass er sich etwas angetan hatte...

Kurz entschlossen näherte er sich der Badezimmertür und klopfte sachte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen das dünne Holz.

Nichts.

Die Ungewissheit war für ihn nicht länger zu ertragen und so stieß er die Tür auf und blickte sich beinahe panisch in dem kleinen Raum um.

„Tohma!“

Erschrocken fiel er neben der zitternden Gestalt auf die Knie, die sich in den schmalen Spalt zwischen Toilette und Duschkabine gezwängt hatte und sich in einem beängstigend monotonen Rhythmus vor und zurück wiegte.

„Was ist passiert?!“ Segawa verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Gestern erst war Tohma fast wieder wie früher gewesen. Er schien glücklich zu sein und jetzt das. Was um alles in der Welt war nur geschehen, um ihn in diesen Zustand zu versetzen?

Der andere reagierte nicht. Statt dessen wiegte er sich immer weiter in diesem beängstigenden Rhythmus hin und her und Segawa fiel erst nach einigen Minuten auf, dass der blonde Keyboarder seine Hände gegen die Brust gepresst hielt, als ob er sich verletzt hätte.

„Sag mir, was geschehen ist! Bitte, ich will dir doch nur helfen!“

Zunächst schien es, als hätte der andere ihn gar nicht gehört, doch dann wandte Tohma langsam den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn mit tränenblinden Augen an, bevor er ihm mit einem leisen Schluchzen die Arme um den Hals warf und sein Gesicht in Segawas Hemd vergrub.

 

~~~

 

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen?“

K verbeugte sich lächelnd vor der adrett gekleideten Empfangsdame und reichte ihr seine Karte. „Crawd Winchester, Madam. Ich hätte gerne Ihren Geschäftsführer gesprochen.“

Die junge Frau studierte die schlichte Visitenkarte in ihrer Hand gründlich und sah dann mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf. „Tut mir leid. Mr. Vandenbrook ist ohne vorherige Terminvereinbarung nicht zu sprechen.“

„Es handelt sich aber um eine Angelegenheit von höchster Wichtigkeit.“ K lehnte sich vertraulich vor und kramte schon wieder in seiner Tasche. Schließlich hatte er gefunden wonach er suchte und zückte seinen Ausweis. Das er schon lange nicht mehr beim Secret-Service angestellt war und es sich bei diesem Ausweis um eine unverschämte Fälschung handelte, würde er ihr natürlich niemals auf die Nase binden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht mit diesen Dingen auskannte.

„Bitte sagen Sie dem Geschäftsführer, dass es sich um eine vertrauliche Angelegenheit handelt, die leider keinen Aufschub duldet. Sollte er nicht mit mir sprechen wollen, wird sich ein Einmischen der hiesigen Polizei nicht verhindern lassen. Und wo die Polizei ist, ist auch die Presse nicht weit. Sie können sich sicherlich vorstellen, was dies für ihre Firma bedeutet.“

Für einen Augenblick befürchtete er, keinen Erfolg zu haben, doch wie schon unzählige Male zuvor erfüllte das Täuschungsmanöver auch hier seinen Zweck. Der Gedanke, unter Umständen bei einer internationalen Ermittlung hautnah dabei sein zu dürfen, erfüllte die Sekretärin mit kaum verhüllter Erregung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in plötzlicher Sensationslust, doch sie fragte nicht weiter nach. Rasch stand sie auf und verschwand durch eine Tür in der Wand neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Gleich darauf erschien sie wieder und hielt K einladend die Tür auf. „Sie haben Glück. Mr. Vandenbrook hat Zeit für Sie.“

„Vielen Dank.“ K ging rasch an ihr vorbei und blieb überrascht stehen. Er hatte ein großes Büro erwartet, aber was sich nun seinen Blicken darbot, übertraf all seine Vorstellungen. Direkt gegenüber der Tür zog sich eine riesige Glasfront von einer Seite des Büros zur anderen und sorgte dafür, dass die untergehende Sonne dem Eintretenden in die Augen fiel. Geblendet trat K einen Schritt zur Seite und sah sich gleich darauf einem kleinen, rundlichen Mann mit Halbglatze gegenüber, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Treten Sie doch näher, Mr. Winchester.“ Vandenbrook wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und nahm gleich darauf dahinter Platz. „Meine Sekretärin sagte mir, Sie haben einige dringende Fragen an mich?“

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich so kurzfristig empfangen konnten“, gab K freundlich zurück und entschloss sich, seine Lügengeschichte nicht übermäßig zu strapazieren. Er holte ungefragt seinen Ausweis hervor und atmete erleichtert auf, als Vandenbrook nur einen kurzen Blick darauf warf.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich eine Wahl hatte“, stellte Vandenbrook mit einem angestrengten Lächeln fest und lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Der Amerikaner beschloss, so schnell wie möglich an die Informationen zu kommen, die er benötigte. „Ich bin hier, weil ich Ihnen Fragen zu Ihrem Angestellten Segawa Kentaro machen stellen wollte.“

Vandenbrook zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Segawa? Darf man fragen, was ihm vorgeworfen wird?“

K schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann nicht allzusehr ins Detail gehen. Sagen wir nur, dass er unter Umständen Verbindung zu einem Mann hat, den wir schon seit Jahren suchen.“

„Tja, da kann ich Ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Segawa-san ist schon vor über einem Jahr aus unserem Unternehmen ausgeschieden.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Der ehemalige Agent runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Nach meinen Informationen ist er noch bei Ihnen angestellt.“

Vandenbrook zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Ihre Quellen müssen sich irren. Segawa hat vor mehreren Monaten gekündigt. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wo er sich im Augenblick aufhält.“

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihre kostbare Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe.“ Hier würde er nichts mehr erfahren. Enttäuscht schob K seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Nochmals vielen Dank für Ihr Entgegenkommen.“

Der andere erwiderte die angedeutete Verbeugung und kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter seinem Besucher geschlossen, nahm er sein Handy und wählte die Nummer seines Arbeitgebers.

 

~~~

 

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis es Segawa gelungen war, den zitternden Musiker dazu zu bewegen, sein Versteck zu verlassen und es dauerte noch einmal doppelt so lange, bis er endlich aus ihm herausbekommen hatte, was geschehen war.

Nun saß der Musiker auf dem heruntergeklappten Deckel der Toilette und Segawa untersuchte vorsichtig die geschwollenen Finger von Tohmas rechter Hand.

„Du hast Glück. Sie sind nicht gebrochen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er dir nur einen Denkzettel verpassen.“

Segawa wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Tohma hielt den Kopf gesenkt und umklammerte weiterhin seine schmerzende Hand. Das abrupte Zurückfallen in die alten Verhaltensmuster war mehr, als Segawa ertragen konnte. Betroffen warf der Leibwächter alle Bedenken über Bord und zog den Kleineren in seine Arme. „Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und vergrub das Gesicht in die weichen blonden Haare des anderen. „Es tut mir so Leid.“

„Du hast ihm von dem Kaninchen erzählt, nicht wahr?“

Wie kam er denn jetzt darauf? Verwundert schwieg Segawa lange Sekunden, ehe er zögernd nickte. Der enttäuschte und verletzte Blick des Keyboarders traf ihn bis ins Mark. Doch warum machte die stumme Anklage in den traurigen grünen Augen ihm so viel aus? Gefühle, welcher Art auch immer, für den Gefangenen zu entwickeln, würde ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Aber für eine Umkehr war es längst zu spät.

„Du solltest deine Hand kühlen.“ Segawa nahm einen Waschlappen und hielt ihn unter den Wasserhahn. Dann wickelte er ihn behutsam um Tohmas verletzte Finger. Dieser seufzte erleichtert und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Danke.“

„Schon gut. Lass uns jetzt diesen ungastlichen Ort verlassen“, wechselte er rasch das Thema und zog Tohma auf die Beine. „Dein Abendessen wartet und wer weiß, wie er reagiert, wenn du ihn noch einmal enttäuschst.“

Sie wechselten ins Schlafzimmer und Segawa begann damit, das mitgebrachte Essen auf dem kleinen Tisch zu arrangieren. „So, fertig.“

Als er sich umdrehte, stand Tohma dicht hinter ihm. Er sah ihn so lange an, dass es Segawa unbehaglich wurde, doch plötzlich stellte der Musiker sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte dem überraschten Leibwächter einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wandte er sich ab und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo er unverzüglich zu essen begann.

Segawa berührte fassungslos die Stelle, an der er immer noch die sanfte Berührung von Tohmas Lippen spüren konnte. „Ich komme dann später das Tablett holen“, murmelte er verstört und eilte davon. Es sah verdächtig nach Flucht aus.

Keiner der beiden dachte an die Kamera, die jede ihrer Bewegungen aufgenommen hatte.


	22. Chapter 22

Eiri hielt sich nicht mehr an die Regeln.

Kitazawa saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Schon lange wusste er, dass sein ursprünglicher Plan sich nicht mehr würde verwirklichen lassen, denn schließlich hatte er Tohma entführt, um ein Druckmittel gegen den Schriftsteller in der Hand zu haben, ein Pfand, das ihn dazu bringen sollte, genau das zu tun, was er wollte. Er hatte Eiri und Tohma gleichermaßen quälen wollen, doch dann waren ihm seine Gefühle dazwischen gekommen.

Er konnte noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, wann es geschehen war, doch auf einmal musste er feststellen, dass Tohma sich langsam aber sicher einen Platz in seinem Herzen erobert hatte. Ein beunruhigender und berauschender Gedanke zugleich, der ihn sofort an die daraus resultierende Konsequenz erinnerte:

Er würde Tohma nie wieder freilassen.

Zu diesem Entschluss war er schon vor seiner Reise gelangt und niemand, noch nicht einmal ein schnüffelnder, abgehalfterter Ex-CIA-Agent würde ihn von diesem Vorhaben abbringen.

Der Mann lächelte unwillkürlich, als er sich vorstellte, wie Tohma in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete, den Augenblick fürchtend, an dem sie wieder vereint sein würden und doch zu feige, um ihm für immer zu entkommen. Das war wahre Macht, ein Gefühl, das Yuki so niemals kennengelernt hatte. Wenn der Musiker ihn mit seinen hoffnungslosen Augen ansah, fühlte Kitazawa sich gut. Stark. Machtvoll. Es war genau das, was er immer hatte haben wollen und er würde es für nichts in der Welt aufgeben.

Jetzt musste er sich nur noch etwas überlegen, um diesen verrückten Amerikaner davon abzuhalten, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen und alles war in Ordnung.

Sein Blick fiel auf Segawa, der in angespanntem Schweigen vor seinem Schreibtisch saß und darauf wartete, von Kitazawa über das Gespräch mit Vandenbrook unterrichtet zu werden.

Langsam wandte er sich seinem Angestellten zu und betrachtete ihn lange Sekunden nachdenklich, ehe er ihn von den neuesten Entwicklungen in Kenntnis setzte.

Segawa schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. Er wägte seine Worte gründlich ab und Kitazawa konnte ihn nur für die ruhige Gelassenheit bewundern, die der Mann nach ihrem letzten Zusammenstoß ihm gegenüber immer noch an den Tag legte. Wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen, seine eigene Reaktion hätte er nicht vorhersagen können.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dieser Winchester uns Schwierigkeiten machen kann. Vandenbrook wird den Mund halten und woher sonst sollte er etwas erfahren? Solange wir unsere Gegner nicht unterschätzen, kann uns gar nichts passieren.“

„Du hast sicherlich recht“, stimmte Kitazawa zu und obwohl er nichts lieber wollte, als den beruhigenden Worten des anderen zu glauben, hielt sich in seinem Magen hartnäckig das Gefühl, einer drohenden Gefahr ausgesetzt zu sein.

Nun, er würde in den nächsten Tagen eben ganz besonders vorsichtig sein und wenn es nötig war, dann würde er Tohma in ein anderes Versteck bringen lassen. Diesen Schritt hatte er ohnehin schon lange geplant. Eine frühere Umsetzung dieses Vorhabens bedeutete nur eine geringfügige Änderung seiner Pläne. „Lass mich jetzt allein, Kentaro.“

Segawa stand auf und ging wortlos hinaus. Kitazawa sah ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, dann schaltete er den Fernseher ein und nahm das Videoband vom Vortag in die Hand. Wie immer wenn er innerlich aufgebracht war, würde ihn der Anblick eines sich vor Qualen windenden Tohma sicherlich beruhigen.

Entspannt ließ er sich zurücksinken und starrte auf den Schirm.

 

~~~

 

„Du musst mir helfen, Clark!“

„Schon wieder?!“

K beschloss, den leicht gereizten Unterton in der Stimme seines Freundes geflissentlich zu überhören und setzte sich neben ihn auf den einzig freien Stuhl im Raum. „Du musst mir einige Informationen aus den Personalakten der Firma Wikataaz besorgen.“

„Wolltest du nicht dort hinfahren und Nachforschungen anstellen?“, wollte Clark mit einem genervten Seufzen wissen und fand sich gleich darauf Auge in Auge mit der Mündung einer Waffe wieder. Unwillkürlich grinsend schob er die Pistole beiseite. „Wenn du schon solch schwere Geschütze auffährst, dann bedeutet es dir wirklich viel.“

„Das tut es.“ Auch K grinste in sich hinein und steckte die Waffe weg. „Ich war da, konnte aber keinen Erfolg verbuchen. Angeblich ist dieser Segawa einfach so aus der Firma ausgeschieden und ich will wissen, warum. Es muss einen Eintrag in den Akten geben, ein Kündigungsschreiben oder was auch immer.“

„Also schön. Bleib da sitzen und halt den Mund.“

K folgte dieser Anweisung und beobachtete seinen Freund, wie dieser mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit einige Befehlsketten in seinen Rechner eintippte.

Nach einigen Minuten angespannter Stille kam der Amerikaner zu dem Schluss, dass das länger dauern konnte und nahm einen Block hervor, auf dem er seine bisherigen Ergebnisse notieren wollte.

Er schrieb den Firmennamen auf und stellte fest, dass er versehentlich zwei Buchstaben vertauscht hatte. Leicht verärgert strich er den Namen durch und setzte erneut an, nur um wie von Donner gerührt inne zu halten. Konnte es wirklich sein...?

In fieberhafter Eile umkringelte er einige Buchstaben und dann sah er es plötzlich.

„Ach du Scheiße...“

K warf den Stift beiseite und schnappte sich ohne zu fragen das Telefon.

 

~~~

 

Langsam schaltete Kitazawa dem Bildschirm aus und schloss die Augen. Lange Minuten war er viel zu aufgebracht, um klar denken zu können, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte herumzusitzen und darauf zu hoffen, dass das Problem sich von allein erledigte.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen und es musste etwas sein, dass Tohma niemals in seinem Leben vergessen würde. Für einen Augenblick zog er in Erwägung, Segawa an der Bestrafung teilhaben zu lassen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder. Um diesen Verräter würde er sich später kümmern.

Nachdenklich zog er die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtischs auf und blickte hinein. Ein Gegenstand fiel ihm in dem vorherrschenden Durcheinander besonders ins Auge. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln griff er danach und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Gefangenen.

 

~~~

 

Kaum hatte Kitazawa sein Büro verlassen, löste Segawa sich aus den Schatten und schlüpfte in den Raum, der seinem Arbeitgeber als zentraler Ausgangspunkt für seine Unternehmungen diente.

Noch einmal holte er tief Atem, dann glitt er auf den noch warmen Bürostuhl und schaltete den Fernseher an, um gebannt zu verfolgen, was Kitazawa mit Tohma vorhaben mochte.

 

~~~

 

Kitazawa schob die Tür zum Zimmer seines Gefangenen auf und weidete sich an der heftigen Reaktion, die sein Eintreten auslöste. Tohma zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, sichtlich zu verängstigt, um auch nur ohne Einwilligung seines Herrn zu atmen.

Zeit, sich ein wenig zu vergnügen.

„Wie geht es dir? Schmerzen deine Finger noch?“ Der Mann sah mit Befriedigung, dass Tohma unwillkürlich seine geschwollenen Finger betrachtete und ein unsichtbares Lächeln ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken. Anscheinend war noch nicht alles verloren. Seine Erziehungsmaßnahmen hatten nicht gänzlich versagt und mussten nur aufgefrischt werden. „Keine Sorge, ich werde deine kostbaren Finger nicht mehr anrühren.“

Er registrierte die ungläubige Hoffnung in den Augen seines Gefangenen, lächelte nun offen und fuhr in spielerischem Ton fort: „Ich bin hier, weil es dringend nötig ist, etwas für dein Aussehen zu tun.“

Tohma verstand ihn nicht, aber dieser Zustand würde nicht mehr lange anhalten. Er hob die Schere empor, die er mitgebracht hatte und wies damit auf das Bett. „Zieh dein Hemd aus und dann knie dich aufs Bett und rühr dich nicht.“

Der Musiker kam seinem Befehl rasch nach und Kitazawa nahm seinen Gehorsam wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Seine Wut legte sich ein wenig und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass ein kleiner Schrecken tatsächlich genügen würde, um den Blondschopf daran zu erinnern, wer das Sagen hatte. Er war froh, dass es nicht nötig sein würde, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen.

Kitazawa stellte sich hinter den Musiker und griff nach den weichen Locken, die er sanft in die Länge zog, ehe er sie mit sicheren Bewegungen in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückbrachte. „Ich habe dich viel zu lange vernachlässigt, Tohma. Aber das mache ich wieder gut. Versprochen.“

Tohma antwortete nicht, aber das hatte er auch gar nicht erwartet. Mit einem leisen Summen fuhr er in seiner Tätigkeit fort, wobei Strähne um Strähne lautlos zu Boden sank. Als er dann spürte, wie der Körper unter seinen Händen sich allmählich entspannte, war der Moment gekommen, auf den er gewartet hatte.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung beugte er sich vor, ließ die Schere aufschnappen und legte sie einer stählernen Klammer gleich um die rechte Brustwarze des Musikers.

Als das kalte Metall seinen Körper berührte, zuckte Tohma erschrocken zusammen, doch seine Angst verwandelte sich in schiere Panik, als er sah, was Kitazawa im Begriff war ihm anzutun.

„Nein, bitte... bitte nicht...“

Das kaum hörbare Flehen war eine Wohltat in Kitazawas Ohren. Tohma war so wunderschön, wenn er sich vor Schmerzen wand, dass es eine wahre Freude war, ihn zu quälen.

„Du warst gestern ein wirklich böser Junge und ich bin schrecklich enttäuscht von dir.“ Ein Schauer überlief Tohmas Oberkörper, als Kitazawa sich so nah an ihn herandrückte, dass er die Erektion des Mannes spüren konnte, während sich gleichzeitig der Druck der Schere gegen seine Brust verstärkte.

„Bitte... ich verstehe nicht...“ Tohma wagte kaum zu atmen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Kitazawa wieder einmal bewiesen, wie unberechenbar er sein konnte und der Musiker versuchte vergeblich die Panik zu unterdrücken, die sich wie ein bitterer Geschmack in seiner Kehle sammelte. „Was habe ich denn getan?“

„Weißt du das wirklich nicht?“ Kitazawa lauschte mit einem Anflug perverser Freude auf die Angst, die er in Tohmas Stimme hören konnte und verringerte den Abstand der beiden Klingen noch ein wenig mehr. Der Musiker stieß ein leises Wimmern aus und nur die Gewissheit, dass er nicht mehr als einen Herzschlag von einer Verstümmelung entfernt war, ließ ihn reglos verharren.

„Vergiss niemals, dass ich alles sehe und alles höre.“

Tohma wurde kreidebleich, als ihm klar wurde, was geschehen war. Es war wie damals mit dem Kaninchen, er hatte sich selbst und andere durch sein unbedachtes Verhalten in Schwierigkeiten gebracht... Unwillkürlich ging sein Atem schneller und sein ganzes Bewusstsein war nur auf die Stelle konzentriert, wo der kalte Stahl in seine Haut biss.

„Es tut mir leid...“

„Lass dich nie wieder dabei erwischen, wie du einem anderen Mann schöne Augen machst. Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so verständnisvoll sein.“

Die Schere bewegte sich und Tohma zuckte panisch zusammen, als die Klingen mit einem bösartigen Schnappen so dicht über seiner Brust aufeinander schlugen, dass er noch den Luftzug spüren konnte. Tränen der Erlösung schossen ihm in die Augen, als er begriff, dass Kitazawa ihn im letzten Augenblick verschont hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie du mir für meine Großherzigkeit danken kannst.“

Tohma schloss die Augen und ergab sich beinahe erleichtert den altvertrauten Berührungen seines Peinigers.

 

~~~

 

In Kitazawas Büro presste Segawa seine zur Faust geballte Hand gegen die Lippen, um den erschrockenen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, der sich in seiner Kehle gesammelt hatte, als er beobachten musste, wie Kitazawa einmal mehr sein Bestes tat, um den Musiker in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Mit zitternden Händen schaltete er den Fernseher aus und verließ rasch den Raum. Hatte er anfangs noch gezweifelt, ob es wirklich richtig war, seinen langjährigen Arbeitgeber zu verraten, wusste er jetzt genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Er konnte diesen Irrsinn nicht länger schweigend unterstützen. Er musste eingreifen und wenn alles nach Plan verlief, dann konnte er sowohl Kitazawa als auch Tohma vor der Vernichtung bewahren.

Für Skrupel und Selbstzweifel blieben ihm keine Zeit mehr. Wenn er den Keyboarder retten wollte, dann musste er ihn von hier wegbringen. Koste es, was es wolle.


End file.
